


Act I: Acts Of Endearment

by abnegative



Series: Acts of Desire [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: hybrid!au - cat hybrid JunhuiWonwoo always wanted a cat. When he brings Junhui into his life he bites off way more than he can chew. Junhui is adorable, mischievous and a handful, leaving chaos in his wake and Wonwoo had no idea being a pet owner was going to be like this.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the alternate universe to Ashen Squall 

cat!junhui, mischievous and quirky, and a whole lot of trouble

owner!wonwoo, confused and tired, stressed and blames his best friend Mingyu for dragging him into this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo was busy.

“Hi,” the bright and cheerful face grinned at him from the slight gap in the door. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Come in,” he said. He knew he would anyway. “Busy?” Mingyu asked as he flopped his big body unceremoniously into the chair on the opposite side of Wonwoo’s desk. “I’m always busy,” the man groaned as he ran his hands through his dark hair. He took his glasses off and set them on the desk before rubbing his eyes. “As you should be,” he said to his best friend who just laughed. “Busy? We’re in charge here. We should have other people running this shit for us!”

Mingyu and Wonwoo grew up together closer than brothers. They should have been like milk and cookies, similar and complimentary, but they were more like chalk and cheese. Complete opposites. Wonwoo had studied hard and completed his master’s degree with honours before taking a position in his family company as the CFO. Mingyu had partied his way through his degree and still managed to graduate with high marks and take up a position as the head of Public Relations. It was all just temporary as Wonwoo would eventually take over from his father as CEO and Mingyu would move over to his own families company when he had more experience. But until then it was the way it had always been. Mingyu and Wonwoo were inseparable whether Wonwoo liked it or not.

Wonwoo shuffled the piles of budgets and forecasts on his desk and rubbed his nose. He was tired. He worked long hours and was performing well, bringing the company’s budgets in line and increasing projected revenue, but at what cost? He wandered home every night to his luxury apartment where he sat and ate alone before falling asleep and returning to the same routine the next day. His weekends were filled either catching up on sleep or working on the extra projects he would bring home, or hanging out with Mingyu. He didn’t have any friends, no partner, no life. He only had his job and his best friend.

“Come with me!” Mingyu looked at the clock. “I’m flying out at 11am tomorrow, be in China and off the plane in 4 hours, coming back Sunday night. Come on!” the subject of Mingyu’s long awaited trip to China had been a sore spot for weeks. Mingyu knew how to have a good time. He worked hard as well but he precariously balanced his work ethic with a few hobbies and interests, and was finally investing in something he’d wanted for a long time. Everyone knew China was leading the world in hybrid breeding and Mingyu was excited to go and finally choose his companion.

Mingyu had been constantly picking at Wonwoo ever since he booked the tickets. “Please hyung? I don’t want to go by myself, it will be so much funner with you, please?” “Ugh. First of all don’t pull the ‘hyung’ card with me. You haven’t called me that in years. Second of all ‘funner’ isn’t a word.” Wonwoo stared coldly at Mingyu who began to laugh loudly and unselfconsciously. “Not a word used to ever describe you. Please? Please please please? Please please Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase?” His eyelashes fluttered and he got up and moved around to throw an arm across Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Come on. I might have even booked you a ticket when I booked mine just in case!”

Wonwoo looked at the pile of work he’d been planning on doing over the weekend. He frowned when he thought of the next 48 hours spent in his pyjamas locked away on his own eating takeaway deliveries and working. Working, always working, always alone. He sighed heavily and Mingyu began to shake excitedly. He knew he was winning.

“Fine,” Wonwoo sighed. “Don’t you make me regret this Kim Mingyu,” he said as Mingyu jumped up and whooped in joy. “Yay! Boys weekend!” he called out loudly as he grabbed Wonwoo by the shoulders and began to spin his chair around wildly. Wonwoo was regretting his decision already.

When it hit 8pm he decided to leave. 12-hour days were long enough and he’d transferred enough work to his laptop to keep him going over the weekend anyway. “Goodnight” he called out casually to his Secretary Jihoon, the only person at this company as serious as he was, and the only other person as competent. Jihoon never left before Wonwoo did.

“Turn your phone off this weekend Jihoon,” he said gently as he approached the desk, “I’m taking the weekend off. I’m going on a quick trip with Mingyu.” “Really?” Jihoon smiled one of his rare smiles making his face dimple cutely. “Are you sure? Because I was going to make plans but I wasn’t sure if I could or not…” the soft excitement on his face made guilt ripple through Wonwoo’s brain. “Yeah. I won’t call you – I promise. Now go home and have a good weekend.” 

Jihoon didn’t need to be told twice as he grabbed his bag and scrambled for the elevator. Wonwoo vowed silently to stop calling Jihoon so much on weekends. He sometimes forgot even those with the strongest work ethic needed a break.

As he drove slowly thought the busy city traffic, he watched people on the street. People walking together, having fun, enjoying their Friday night. Couples, families, groups of friends. He silently envied them as he drove through the darkness. He really should be kinder to Mingyu, he thought to himself, without him he would have no one. His family were all as busy as he was and he very much doubted Jihoon ever wanted to hang out outside work.

He parked his vehicle and rode the elevator alone. When he was finally inside, he opened his phone and quickly ordered his favourite Chinese food through an app. He tossed his phone onto the couch and managed a smile when he thought of having dinner tomorrow night in Beijing. Wonwoo loved Chinese food. He loved soft cosy pyjamas, cold pineapple juice, reading until he fell asleep and taking long hot showers. But most of all he loved Chinese food. By the time the delivery driver knocked on his door he was dressed in his favourite pair of old flannel pyjamas two sizes too big. His feet were covered in thick fluffy socks and he couldn’t wait to snuggle in for the night.

He cracked open the takeaway box and began to dig in while his laptop fired up. He picked at his food while he typed figures and cost codes into a spreadsheet until the food was gone and his eyes couldn’t take it anymore. When they began to burn and sting he closed the laptop and went to his bedroom, pulling a duffel bag out of a cupboard, tossing a change of clothes and clean pyjamas into it before leaving it by the door. As he lay in bed with a book tucked up near his face, he felt a flicker or excitement in his stomach at the thought of getting away for the weekend. 

Even if it was just a quick trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo was confused.

“We aren’t going to Beijing?” he asked as they walked towards check-in. “No. I told you it was a four hour flight. Incheon to Bao’an. We’re flying to Shenzhen.” Wonwoo had been looking forward to the bustle of Beijing but shrugged. Shenzhen would be just as exciting. He handed his documents in and got his boarding pass and tried to stay calm while Mingyu bounced around.

“I’m so excited. I can’t believe I’m finally getting my hybrid. I’ve always wanted one but when I was a kid they were so much more expensive and not nearly as well bred.” He pulled out a big brochure from his backpack that looked more like a glossy magazine than a pet advertisement. “I’m definitely getting a boy, because, well you know hyung,” Mingyu winked at Wonwoo who chuckled to himself. Mingyu’s taste wasn’t a secret between them. He’d always been into boys. Wonwoo was into no one and nothing besides the comfortable relationship he had with his work laptop. He didn’t even jerk off anymore, the urge never tempting enough. 

While they waited for boarding to begin Wonwoo listened to Mingyu babble on incessantly about hybrid care, what to feed them, how to bathe them and groom them, and something that surprised Wonwoo. “They can even help out around the house, you know, cook and clean and stuff...” Wonwoo had a maid service twice a week but Mingyu liked to keep his own house. “Don’t you need like a yard or something?” Wonwoo asked as they got up and began to board and Mingyu laughed loudly. “I’m not getting a dog hyung. I’m looking at cat hybrids.”

“Really?” Wonwoo had always picked Mingyu as more of a dog person. Mingyu nodded and grinned almost maniacally as they belted themselves in and the plane took off. Mingyu fell asleep and Wonwoo worked and four hours later they touched down in Shenzhen.

“We’ll check in at the hotel and then go straight to the hybrid dealer,” Mingyu said as they walked out of the airport and into a waiting town car. Wonwoo frowned. A taxi would have been fine. Mingyu really knew how to spend his money. Wonwoo had most of his tied up in safe low return investments and funnelled his earnings into savings to secure his future financially. Mingyu has no such concerns obviously, evident by the luxury hotel, a booking made for the biggest suite in the building. 

“I’ll just shower and change and we’ll get going. I’ve booked the town car for the whole weekend so it’s waiting for us when we’re ready.” Mingyu’s excitement had built into a steady stream of words spilling out on top of each other. “Can’t wait to choose my new little buddy, my brand new best friend!” “Hey!” Wonwoo pretended to be offended and Mingyu grabbed him in an overzealous headlock before ruffling his hair. “You’ll always be my number one Nonu! We’re like brothers. But do you want to come and live with me? Keep me company after work every day?” They both laughed as Mingyu released his grip. “Didn’t think so.”

Wonwoo worked a little more while Mingyu showered and changed. “How do I look?” he asked nervously and Wonwoo chuckled a little. “Same as every day. Like a fucking supermodel you weirdo.” They grabbed their wallets and headed back down the elevator to the car where Mingyu gave the driver directions to the hybrid dealer located in the luxury shopping district of uptown Shenzhen.

“I’m nervous,” Mingyu giggled as they walked in to the gleaming white and silver building. “Hey, you should get one too, while we’re here...” Wonwoo shook his head. While he wasn’t always happy with his life of solitude he couldn’t see himself getting a pet. Not now when he was so busy all the time. Maybe when he was 40.

“Good afternoon Mr Kim,” the woman smiled as she shook their hands and, thankfully, spoke their language. “Please call me Mingyu,” he said to the pleasant looking dealer, “This is my friend Wonwoo. He’s here to help me choose.” “Wonderful,” she smiled brightly. “My name is Li Jing. I understand you are looking for a cat hybrid today?” Mingyu nodded excitedly and bounced on his toes as they followed her down a long brightly lit corridor.

“As you can tell by our excellent facilities we only offer the highest standard of breeding. All our hybrids are guaranteed to meet breeding standards and customer expectations. We sell all our hybrids toilet trained and able to take care of their own basic needs.” Wonwoo gaped a little as he looked into the rooms lining the corridor. Hybrids of all sizes and ages were lounging in spotless glass windowed rooms on various items of furniture. Most of them had visible floppy ears and tails and Wonwoo guessed this was the dog section. Some were alone and some were in pairs and some of the very young ones were housed in litters of three or more and it seemed very noisy. Wonwoo was fascinated.

“We keep the cats further away from the main entrance,” she said as she noticed Wonwoo’s curiosity. “The dogs don’t seem to mind people walking past as much.” She pulled on a frosted glass door and led them into a less brightly lit area. This corridor was shorter and much quieter. “Have a look around, if someone catches your eye we can go in and meet,” Li Jing said. “I’ll give you some time alone.”

Mingyu walked along the glass windows of the cat enclosures. A litter of kittens which he ignored. A sullen looking hybrid playing a PlayStation who looked cursorily over the pair of people before ignoring them for his game. 

They wandered along the corridor, Mingyu disregarding all the females, barely glancing at the hybrid looking like a sullen teenager, ignoring the kittens completely. When he reached the end his eyes lit up and Wonwoo joined him and looked into the glass. Inside were two hybrids curled up together on a thick fluffy carpet. They were smushed close together in a square patch of sun, the light dancing across two perfectly stunning faces, their ears twitching as they slept. One had ears of golden orange sticking up out of a thick mop of fluffy brown hair. The other had two glossy dark brown ears sleek and shiny nestled against his head. “They’re beautiful,” Mingyu said as he stared at them. One of them chose this moment to wake, stretching his long lithe body in the sun, his orange ears flicking in response to Mingyu’s voice. He blinked two glowing green eyes open and Wonwoo heard the man next to him gasp audibly. “He’s the one,” Mingyu said as soon as the hybrid moved. “It has to be him. He’s so cute!”

Wonwoo watched as the hybrid stretched again and accidentally lashed his tail against the other hybrid’s face. His companion twitched and his eyes opened, glowing rich amber and gold, and swatted back with a hand to the face. “Hey,” the orange-eared hybrid exclaimed. “It was an accident!” He promptly grabbed the brown-eared hybrid and flipped him onto his stomach. He climbed onto his back and sat on him, slapping his butt with one hand and pulling his ears with the other, making the other yowl in protest. “Sorry!” the one on the bottom exclaimed and Wonwoo began to laugh at their antics. He looked over and Mingyu was absolutely entranced. When the one on top was satisfied he’d chastised his companion he stopped pulling at his soft brown ears and lay flat on top of the other instead. He rubbed his head against the other and the one on the bottom rolled and wrapped his arms around his companion, stroking his fuzzy orange ears, a loud rumble of purring vibrating through the room.

“That one. It has to be him,” Mingyu was decidedly set. Wonwoo had to chuckle at how quickly his friend had fallen in love. He was absolutely smitten with the golden-eared hybrid and was already reading the information panel outside the room. “The orange eared one is called Minghao. He’s a Persian hybrid, three years old, says here he’s even tempered, requires minimal grooming and has a talent for interior decorating.” At the sound of his name, the hybrid sat up and slinked out of the arms of his companion. He walked slowly over to the glass and tossed Mingyu a perfunctory glance before turning his back and walking over to lay on the couch near the window. He was clearly pretending to be disinterested but his eyes didn’t wander once from the tall man pressed excitedly against the glass. The other hybrid seemed reluctant to move from the patch of sun and rolled onto his back now he had it to himself. He stretched again and Wonwoo was mesmerised by the long lean lines of his body, his smooth shining tail stretched out behind his legs, his golden amber eyes blinking lazily as he dozed off again. “The other one is a Burmese hybrid called Junhui. His information here says he’s gentle and loving and can cook many Chinese dishes.”

Wonwoo’s mouth watered at the thought of a delicious home cooked Chinese meal. He shook his head to himself before he let the thought go too far. He was saved from himself by the appearance of Li Jing. “Oh,” she seemed surprised when she saw Mingyu pressed against the glass. “These two? We’ve had a little trouble getting rid of them. Minghao can be very aloof and the other one, well, Junhui is different. He’s a special character.” “I don’t care,” Mingyu said. “I want that one.” He pointed to the orange-eared hybrid, Minghao, lounging lazily on the couch trying desperately to avoid paying any attention to the tall man pointing at him. The other one seemed to suddenly have an idea and moved from the patch of sun to hide behind the couch. “What’s he doing?” Wonwoo whispered to Li Jing as she ran an exasperated hand through her hair. “This is why I can’t get rid of them,” she mumbled as the Burmese sprang from behind the couch surprising the Persian. With his orange ears laid flat against his head the smaller flipped the laughing Burmese onto the floor and grabbed his hair with both hands.

“Are they fighting or…” Wonwoo lost his train of thought as the wresting match turned decidedly suggestive. Minghao held tight to a fistful of Junhui’s hair but he began to grind his hips down on the other hybrid, licking long stripes down his neck, as the other purred deeply and leaned into the touch.

“Who knows? They’re always like this.” Li Jin said. “They’re also very attached to each other. You two are a couple right?” she pointed from Wonwoo to Mingyu and both men started to laugh. “No. We’re not a couple.” Wonwoo said and her face fell. “That’s a shame. I was going to ask if maybe you would like to take both of them. We’ve had trouble in the past with buyers who’ve taken only one of them.” She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered behind her hand. “Junhui been bought twice but he’s been returned. He frets terribly if he’s separated from Minghao. No one’s been able to get Minghao out of that room without Junhui by his side.” 

Mingyu shrugged. “I still want him.” His eyes widened and he turned to Wonwoo. “No, nope, no way, definitely not,” Wonwoo began to back away from the glass and from his best friend who could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. “Come on Wonwoo. You could really do with this. He even cooks…” he turned to Li Jing. “We live in the same building and we’re best friends. They’d be able to see each other all the time.” Wonwoo shook his head again and as he looked in through the glass, the slinky smooth Burmese decided to take this exact moment to meet his eyes. Wonwoo watched as he slipped out from under the licks and thrusts of his playmate and walked straight over to the window. He pressed his nose into the glass and stared Wonwoo in the eye. “Are you my new Daddy?” he asked, golden eyes blinking innocently at the man, and Wonwoo felt himself losing the battle. “I’ll buy him for you as an early birthday present…” Mingyu teased and Wonwoo felt himself nod. “Okay fine. But we need to have a return policy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo was incredulous. 

At his own stupidity, at Mingyu’s ability to manipulate him, at the whole situation. Now here he was, seated across from his best friend at one of the best restaurants in Shenzhen, flicking though the information booklet on hybrid care.

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this,” he said as Mingyu grinned like a maniac at him from the other side of the small square table. “Aw, hyung, the best decision you ever made. No more coming home to an empty apartment and eating takeaways by yourself in front of the laptop. Imagine this...” Mingyu began to wave his arms around like some possessed evangelical. “You’ve had a long day. I mean, let’s face it, they’re all long...” Wonwoo rolled his eyes and shoved a huge piece of pork into his mouth but Mingyu continued. “So, you come home, you’re tired, you open the door. A delicious scent wafts towards you....” Wonwoo rolled his eyes again. This story was the longest con job Mingyu had ever tried to weave. He turned his nose up as a waiter placed a dish covered in sea urchin on the table and Mingyu’s eyes lit up but he kept talking.

“So, this smell right, it’s coming from the kitchen. You don’t even have to investigate. Junhui, hearing you come in, runs towards you with the cutest expression on his little kitty cat face. He helps you out of your shoes, puts your slippers on, leads you to the couch where he has hot tea waiting. You relax with the tea while he finishes making dinner and when you try it, oh wow...” Mingyu moans loudly and heads turn in the restaurant. Wonwoo wants to hide under the table.

“Wonwoo hyung, it’s the best beef and broccoli you’ve ever tasted. It’s fresh and healthy and when you’re done he takes your plate, he doesn’t want his master to help clean up, that’s Junhui’s job....” this conversation is starting to take a turn that Wonwoo’s not sure he likes.

“Mingyu, I haven’t bought a slave...” he starts to say and Mingyu interrupts him. “I know, I know, but Wonwoo he won’t do anything he doesn’t want to do. But hybrids instinctively want to please their masters. It’s in their nature.” As much as he didn’t want to admit it Mingyu’s scenario sounded pretty good. Maybe this was a good idea.

“If he’s any trouble I’m giving him to you,” Wonwoo frowned at his best friend across the table. “If you can’t handle him he’ll have to go back and if he goes then yours does too.” Mingyu nodded enthusiastically as he began to dig into his plate of weird seafood putting Wonwoo off his pork immediately. Mingyu might be smart, handsome and fashionable but he had the table manners of a large Labrador puppy.

“They’re being shipped Wednesday afternoon,” Mingyu said with a mouth full of sea urchin as he checked his emails. “To your address at 6pm. So no working late Wednesday night and you have two days to get prepared.” A suddenly excited smile crossed Mingyu’s face and Wonwoo tried to ignore the noodle sitting on his chin. “Hyung, let’s go shopping Monday after work, get their rooms ready.” Wonwoo just nodded. He didn’t think he could manage that alone.

The next day, laying as far back as he could in his first class aeroplane seat, Wonwoo closed his eyes and tried to relax. The more he thought about it the more he warmed to the idea. He’d always wanted a cat when he was a kid but his parents would never allow it. And coming home to a warm apartment with home cooked food and quiet companionship seemed appealing as well. Anyway, he thought to himself, how much trouble could a cat be? It wasn’t like he was getting a puppy, a cat wouldn’t chew his shoes or need walked all the time, and should be happy to sleep all day while he worked. Cats were quiet and clean and self sufficient.

When he opened his eyes they were preparing to land. A slow sense of foreboding washed over Wonwoo, cold and creeping, a feeling of the universe shifting. Like nothing would ever be the same again.

“Are you ready?” Mingyu bounced into Wonwoo’s office wearing that expression that made Wonwoo feel tired just looking at. “Not really,” he replied but he pushed aside the pile of reports anyway. “Goodnight Jihoon,” he said to the surprised secretary at 5:15pm. “Good night sir,” the man jumped up to bow but Wonwoo waved it off as he followed Mingyu to the elevator. 

“This place is amazing,” Mingyu’s eyes were filled with childlike wonder as he looked around the huge store. “It’s like IKEA for hybrids.” Wonwoo was less impressed. All he saw was a money pit ready to suck the life out of his bank account but Mingyu was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store. “Let’s start with the big stuff, furniture and other things, and then the little things….” His voice petered out as he headed over to a big display of furniture and Wonwoo had to follow him.

“I’m not going to get too much,” Mingyu, continued to babble excitedly. “His bio did say he was interested in interior decorating. He probably wants to decorate his space himself.” Wonwoo wasn’t listening. He was too busy staring at a beautiful blond man dragging a very excited hybrid by the hand towards some beds. The hybrid had huge puppy eyes and his tail didn’t stop wagging the whole time his owner was talking to him. 

Wonwoo watched the hybrid bounce around excitedly as he clung to his owner, his tail threatening to knock over some décor, before he was quietly chastised. The look on the dog hybrids’ face was absolutely crestfallen at his owner’s scolding and Wonwoo laughed quietly to himself. The emotional neediness of a puppy was way too much for him and if he was going to have a pet he was definitely glad he chose a cat. As soon as Mingyu saw the dog he cooed and ran over. Wonwoo hung back and began to look at beds while Mingyu swiftly made friends with the owner and the dog who was intent on jumping up to try and lick Mingyu’s face. The tall man was grinning like crazy and Wonwoo breathed a silent sigh of relief that his friend had chosen a cat as well. His energy combined with a puppy would be unbearable.

“Do you need some assistance?” Wonwoo was surprised out of his musings by the shop assistant standing beside him. “I don’t know. My hybrid is being delivered Wednesday and I need, well, basically everything.” “Okay.” The young man said confidently as he led Wonwoo over to the bedding area. “Cat or dog. Or other?” Other? Wonwoo didn’t want to think about it. “Cat,” he said as he looked at the man’s name badge, which said “Lee Chan, assistant manager.” He must be capable to be so young and a manager already.

“Is he outgoing or shy?” Chan asked and Wonwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s not fully adult I think but he seems cute and quiet. His bio said he was gentle and loving.” “Okay,” Chan showed him an assortment of what looked like teepees and thick walled tents. “Cats tend to prefer a closed in bed. Somewhere where they can go for privacy. Don’t let him sleep in your bed even once, you’ll never get him out,” Chan chuckled a little at this and Wonwoo nodded. He loved his big soft bed with its cool clean sheets and wasn’t interested in sharing with anyone. 

He looked at the price tag on one of the enclosed beds and his heart hit the inside of his chest before sinking down to his stomach. “A thousand dollars?” he mumbled and Chan looked slightly offended. “All our items are the highest quality and specially designed to meet the needs of your hybrid’s animal nature. He can sleep in a cardboard box like a stray if you prefer?” Wonwoo was saved by the appearance of Mingyu who swung an arm around his shoulder and smiled brightly at the sales assistant. “Are you two a couple?” Chan asked and they both shook their heads. “No, but I’m also getting a cat this Wednesday,” Mingyu said as he began to look at the beds. “Show me the best one you have,” he said and Chan brightened considerably. Wonwoo wondered if he worked on commission.

Wonwoo found himself nodding his agreement to an enclosed bed, a tall scratching pole, and a few food bowls. He chose a small selection of clothes and shoes and a nice leather collar with a little bell on it. He didn’t want his cat to be able to sneak up on him while he was lying on the couch. “Will you be needing a litter box?” Chan asked and Mingyu shook his head. “Our hybrids are toilet trained,” he smiled and chan looked suitably impressed. “Chinese?” He asked and Mingyu nodded enthusiastically. “Of course. The best there is.”

“This all better be worth it,” Wonwoo muttered as the sales assistant rang up the bill which tipped over into the thousands. “It will,” Mingyu grinned. “Once you get this sweet kitty you’ll forget what life was like before him. You won’t even remember this.” Wonwoo wasn’t convinced.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo was nervous.

He’d spent the night before sitting up what could only be referred to as a cat nursery in one of his spare bedrooms. The room was dominated by the enclosed cat bed which Wonwoo had filled with luxurious fluffy blankets and satin covered pillows. There was a large cat tree by the full length window ready for a feline to take full advantage of the afternoon sun. There were food bowls and cat toys and a fridge full of lactose free milk. There were even a few sets of specially designed hybrid clothes waiting in the dresser drawers. 

Mingyu wasn’t nervous. He was beyond excited to the point where Wonwoo thought he was going to throw up. “How do you think their flight went? Are they scared? Will they be sad when we split them up?” He paced the floor inside Wonwoo’s apartment while they waited. “If they’re stressed they can stay together tonight. You can sleep on the couch here,” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded. “Smart,” he said as he made finger guns at Wonwoo who rolled his eyes in response.

At exactly 6:31pm there was a knock on the door. Wonwoo opened it and signed for the box as two delivery men pushed it inside the apartment. When they were gone Wonwoo and Mingyu stared at each other for a brief moment before Mingyu grabbed excitedly for the lid. “We need scissors,” he said when he saw the zip ties holding the lid in place. A small meow was heard coming from inside the box and Wonwoo grabbed some scissors from his kitchen and handed them over for Mingyu to cut.

When the ties were cut the lid was lifted and they both looked inside.

“Meow?” Minghao was the first one to make a noise and scowled when he saw Mingyu. “Come out,” Mingyu held his arms out but Minghao clung to Junhui who was just as wide eyed in the pile of shredded paper. “Hey,” Wonwoo said when the Burmese blinked up at him. “Come on. This is your new home. Get out and we can get snacks.” The magic word appeared to be ‘snacks’ and Junhui untangled himself from his Persian companion. “Snacks? Daddy has snacks?” Junhui echoed and held his arms out and Wonwoo lifted him free from the shredded newspaper lining the box. 

“Daddy?” Mingyu smirked as he side eyed Wonwoo making the other man frown. “Okay, you too, come to Daddy,” Mingyu held his arms out to Minghao who hissed at him. “Ew,” he hissed and backed into the back of the box. “I’m not calling you that.” Mingyu pouted. “Okay, just call me Mingyu, but come out please.” The Persian flattened his ears against his head but curiosity got the better of him and he let the tall man pull him free from the box.

“Daddy? Snacks?” Junhui repeated as he clung to Wonwoo’s arm and the man couldn’t help but smile. “Please, just call me Wonwoo, and the kitchen is in here...” he began to lead the way but progress was difficult with the hybrid entangling himself around Wonwoo’s body. “You want snacks?” Mingyu’s eyes washed over his hybrid who stared back nonchalantly. “I guess,” he said and followed Mingyu to the kitchen.

Mingyu had prepared a big platter covered in slivers of cooked chicken and fish, little cubes of cheese, and some small teddy shaped cookies recommended by the hybrid store. “Snacks!” Junhui hopped up and down when he saw the plate and began to rub himself against Wonwoo’s arm. “Daddy is the best Daddy ever...” he cooed as he fluttered thick lashes at Wonwoo and grabbed a slice of cheese. “Feed me,” he said shoving the cube of cheese at Wonwoo who was too surprised to refuse his new pet’s scrunched up face. He poked the cheese in the hybrid’s open mouth and Junhui purred as he chewed and rubbed himself against the man again. 

Mingyu looked expectantly over at Minghao who stared stone faced at him while he nibbled delicately at a cookie. “I can feed myself,” he shrugged as he went for another. “Got anything to drink?” 

Wonwoo opened the fridge with his new hybrid wrapped firmly around his back and got out a carton of cold kitty milk and a couple of glasses. “I was hoping for a nice red but I guess this will do,” Minghao eyed the milk critically before dunking his cookie into it. “I have wine at home,” Mingyu said quickly and the cat’s interest was immediately piqued. “This isn’t home?” he asked and Mingyu shook his head. “This is Wonwoo’s place. We live two floors up.”

“But we live together?” Junhui instantly let go of Wonwoo and clung to Minghao who put down his glass of milk and pushed it away distastefully. He wrapped both arms protectively around the taller Burmese and began to rub his head on Junhui’s. “Yes, we stay together, always...” Minghao whispered as his rubbing intensified and Junhui began to purr loudly and nuzzle in reciprocation.

“No, we bought you seperate, and we live upstairs.” Mingyu’s face had fallen even further as they watched the hybrids purr and rub against each other. Junhui closed his eyes in bliss as Minghao began to groom him, pink tongue running roughly over his shiny brown hair and ears and the two humans in the room just stood and watched.

When he was satisfied Minghao stopped cleaning his companion and their eyes flickered at each other in silent communication. “Okay,” Minghao concluded after their wordless conversation. “But we can see each other tomorrow right?” His glistening green eyes blinked at Mingyu and Wonwoo watched the tall man go to pieces. “Of course. Whatever you guys want. Right Wonwoo?” Wonwoo nodded and his hybrid untangled himself from the Persian and slinked back over to his new owner. “I’m thirsty,” he said as he blinked his golden amber eyes at Wonwoo. “Can I please have some of Daddy’s milk?” Wonwoo tried desperately to ignore the glee all over Mingyu’s face.

“Do you really have wine at home?” Minghao asked and when Mingyu nodded he almost cracked a smile. He shifted a little closer to the tall man who was almost trembling in delight at the Persians slow and slight shift in attitude. “What else do you have?” Minghao began to pace around Wonwoo’s apartment checking out his furniture and appliances. “Do you have a big tv like this?” he asked as the others followed him into the living room. “Bigger,” Mingyu smirked and the hybrid’s expression almost faltered into a smile. 

The hybrid wandered over to the window and looked out at the skyline. “Do you have a balcony?” Mingyu nodded. Junhui was on his heels as they began to explore with the humans behind them. When Minghao found Junhui’s room he gasped quietly and spun around and faced Wonwoo with wide sparkling eyes. “Is this all for him?” he pointed to Junhui and Wonwoo smiled a little. “Well it’s definitely not my giant cat bed.” Junhui padded into the room and looked around and exchanged another silent conversation with Minghao. 

The Persian seemed satisfied and actually smiled at his new owner. “Okay,” he said perkily as his ears sat up on top of his head, “I’ll check it out. But I need to come back tomorrow and check on Junhui.” He put hands on his hips and eyeballed both humans as if they were going to disagree but Mingyu just held out a hand to him. “Whatever you say,” he said and Minghao ignored his outstretched hand before walking past him to the front door.

“Okay, goodnight guys, see you tomorrow,” Mingyu chirped. He opened the door and when he turned back Minghao had his claws in the side of the box they were delivered in and was trying to drag it behind him. “What are you doing?” Junhui spat out as he grabbed the other end. “This is my box.” “Is not!” Minghao shouted as he pulled harder and Junhui tightened his grip and dig his heels into the carpet. “Daddy, help me, Hao Hao is stealing my box!” The Burmese began to make an awful yeowling noise as he held on and the Persian hissed and spat at him. 

“Daddy....” Junhui whined loudly as he pulled at the box making Minghao’s feet scrabble for purchase on the floor. “Um, a little help here?” Minghao scowled at Mingyu as he pulled back hard making Junhui slip and lose his grip on the box. The Burmese yeowled loudly as he slipped and fell forward and Minghao’s green eyes sparkled with triumph.

“My box,” he said defiantly and Junhui pouted from his position sprawled on the floor. “M-my box...” he sniffled and a tear ran down his cheek as his ears flattened against his head. “Fuck,” Wonwoo muttered as he pulled the sobbing hybrid to his feet and into his arms. “Let him take it. I’ll get you another one tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo was alone.

Alone and suddenly struck with the realisation he was now solely responsible for the survival and wellbeing of another living creature. He really hadn’t thought this through.

“Mrow…” Junhui meowed sadly at the closed door. He paced around a little and circled near the door before sitting down and wrapping his long tail around himself.

“A-are you okay?” Wonwoo asked awkwardly as he stared at the sad looking cat. He was starting to remember why this was a bad idea.

Wonwoo didn’t do feelings. It wasn’t even that he didn’t do them well – he just didn’t do them at all. He never used to be like this. When he was a child, he was full of joy and laughter, love and life, and optimism. The conviction that if you were a good person and did the right thing you would get what you wanted. What you deserved.

***

_Little Wonwoo slipped out of bed in the early hours. The grey of dawn had just started to sneak in under the doors and between the curtains and it was cold. But he didn’t care. It was his fourth birthday and he clutched his stuffed cat to his chest as his tiny bare feet padded silently down the carpeted stairs to the living room. His mother, sweet and caring when present but frequently absent, always made his birthday special. As expected the living area of the huge mansion was lavishly decorated with helium balloons in his favourite colour and streamers everywhere._

_In the middle of the floor sat a huge box. It was wrapped and didn’t have any air holes but little Wonwoo disregarded that as unimportant. He’d only asked for one thing and he was sure he was getting his kitty. He danced on the spot with excitement and ran back upstairs and back to bed to wait for the rest of the household to wake up and start the celebrations._

_Visions of tabby, calico, sleek black and fluffy white, blue eyes, green eyes, amber eyes danced in his head. There was no way little Wonwoo was going back to sleep when all his dreams were about to come true. Finally, after what felt like forever, his Nanny came in to wake him up. “Happy birthday sweet boy,” Nanny Park crooned as she stroked his hair. “I hope all your dreams come true today.” “Me too!” he said as he jumped out of bed again. “Did you tell them?” “Yes darling,” she said as she began to lay his clothes out for the day. They were luxurious but uncomfortable but little Wonwoo would endure them. He already understood the obligation of wealth and power, the need to maintain appearances, the ideals of a created image. He dressed in the outfit no doubt chosen by his mother and began to shift excitedly as Nanny Park pulled his socks on. He reached for his stuffed cat before thinking again and stuffing it back into his bed. His parents wouldn’t appreciate the cat downstairs at the birthday celebrations. It wouldn’t suit the aesthetic._

_He ran downstairs as fast as would be acceptable and was greeted with his whole family waiting for him. “Happy birthday darling,” his mother crooned and kissed him on the cheek and his Dad took photos while Nanny Park cradled his baby brother. The box was the only thing he could see. He looked expectantly from his parents to his Nanny and back to the box and his Dad smiled. “Go ahead Wonwoo. We hope you like it.”_

_Little Wonwoo ripped at the paper, pieces of it flying everywhere, sticky tape and ribbon falling all over the expensive woollen carpet. He held his breath as he leaned into the box and when he saw what was inside his heart sank._

_The bike was beautiful. It was red and shiny and had a little bell and any other boy would have been thrilled. “Bet you can’t wait to take it out for a spin!” his dad crowed proudly while little Wonwoo mustered up his best bright smile. “Can’t wait,” he said as he hid his disappointment well. He was old enough to understand how lucky he was and how rude it was to be ungrateful. But his sadness wasn’t unnoticed by his beloved Nanny Park._

_The next day she dressed him in his old clothes and gripped his hand tight. “Where are we going Nanny Park?” he asked and she smiled gently down at him as they walked along the street. “We’re going to the cat café,” she said and little Wonwoo lit up like a streetlight. His chatter was incessant as they walked along in the cold wind towards the warm and cosy café._

***

“I miss my Hao Hao,” the kitty began to sniffle as he lay curled up against the door. This wasn’t how Wonwoo expected the first night to be. He had hoped for some quiet conversation over warm milk and an early night and now he was stuck with an overemotional cat who wouldn’t move from the door. “Come on,” he said as he held a hand out and the cat ignored him. “Please,” Wonwoo said and the cat just blinked up at him with glowing green eyes the colour of damp grass in the sunshine. “Mrow,” he meowed again in that sad way that made Wonwoo’s heart clench a little in his chest.

He wasn’t equipped for this at all. Amongst all the things he’d bought, the expensive cat bed and toys, the clothes and the food, there was no manual or book on how to deal with a sad kitty. He racked his brain but he lacked any experience as a pet owner and in the end he did the only thing he could think of that would make the cat happy.

He went into the kitchen and came back with a little fish-shaped cat cookie. “Junhui, would you like a cookie?” he asked and the cat raised his head. His ears were flattened against his glossy dark hair and his cheeks were streaked with tears but he smiled through them when he saw the cookie. “Thanks Daddy,’ he said before taking the cookie, “You’re a nice Daddy. At least, I think so..” he said as he chewed the cookie and Wonwoo didn’t have time to contemplate his meaning before he began to yowl loudly and painfully. Cookie crumbs sprayed everywhere as the kitty meowed and howled and sobbed against the door. “I want my Hao Hao,” he cried, claws scratching and scrabbling against the wood, and Wonwoo began to panic. He wondered if Mingyu was having trouble with the other one but his phone was silent so he guessed it was just him.

He was determined to handle this on his own. Mingyu was obviously having no trouble with his own new pet and Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel like he got the short end of the stick. Mingyu was probably enjoying a nice glass of mulled red with his new companion, talking about art and fashion and music, and he was now laying on the floor trying to get Junhui to stop crying.

“Can I pet you?” he asked as he lay next to the kitty. He didn’t know if it was going to help or make things worse but the shine on the cat’s ears was too satisfying to resist. “Daddy doesn’t have to ask,” the kitty murmured into the sleeve of his sweater. It was cream coloured, knitted into a cable pattern, and looked too small. Wonwoo thought he would look much cuter and more comfortable in one of the soft hoodies he’d bought him. They had special holes in the hoods in case he wanted to poke his ears through. “Daddies do what they want…” he said in a hoarse voice and something inside Wonwoo snapped into consciousness. Something flickered like a light bulb willing itself into realisation.

Thoughts began running through Wonwoo’s mind, why Junhui was so attached to his companion, why he’d been rehomed, why he was so emotionally unpredictable. Why was Minghao so protective? He reached a hand out and let it hover before moving it back down to the carpet. “No,” he said softly as he moved his face a little closer. “I won’t do it unless you want me to. Unless you say yes.” The glowing green eyes, their colour brighter against the redness of his tears, eyed Wonwoo with a mixture of confusion and admiration. “Daddy can touch…” he said softly and Wonwoo reached out to stroke one ear. The velvet soft edges felt like butter they were so smooth and Wonwoo stroked gently before rubbing the tip between his thumb and forefinger. Junhui began to vibrate, a purr rumbling through his whole body, his eyes closing in pleasure as he leaned into the touch.

“Feels nice Daddy,” he said between rumbles and Wonwoo melted at his words. He’d always dreamed of this moment. Admittedly, this wasn’t exactly how he thought it would be, but it was still magical. He had no idea the fur of a cat could feel so rich and warm and silky under his fingertips. He had no idea the purring sensation he was eliciting would be so satisfying. All he knew was that this was exactly what he was afraid of. He’d instantly become attached and attachment scared the shit out of Wonwoo like nothing else.

“Come on,” he said when he finally convinced himself to stop petting. “You’re just tired. Let’s get a good night’s sleep and you can spend tomorrow relaxing while I’m at work.” “Work?” the kitty echoed and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes. Work. I go there all day and it pays for all this.” He waved his hand around dramatically to indicate the spacious and modern apartment around them. “I’ll show you where your room is again.”

“There’s pyjamas in here,” Wonwoo opened a drawer and showed the hybrid a whole range of specially designed clothes inside. “Change and then get into bed,” he pointed at the expensive, luxurious cat bed filled with soft blankets, a range of pillows, and even a few stuffed animals he’d let the sales assistant talk him into. “Okay,” Junhui said and watched Wonwoo walk towards the door. “Good night Junhui,” he said and the kitty smiled sadly at him. “Good night Daddy,” he whispered as Wonwoo left him alone.

He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, the whole evening had been so draining. Wonwoo stepped under the stream of hot water and let the shower envelope him as he tried to clear his mind. Junhui was so cute, so adorable and so needy, like a giant baby with ears and a tail. He sighed as he washed himself, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into his bedroom.

“Daddy?” Junhui said brightly as he sat up from where he’d nestled himself on Wonwoo’s bed. “Junhui, what are you doing? I thought you were going to bed?” “I am going to bed,” he smiled as he clutched a stuffed fox close to his chest. “Daddy’s bed! I don’t like my bed.” He was bare from the waist up, wearing only a pair of pink flannel pyjama pants, his long sleek tail curled around his thigh. He had a tight grip on the toy fox with one hand and the other clutching at a soft grey fuzzy blanket. Wonwoo’s eyes went to his ears, for the first time standing at attention on his head, waiting for an answer as they twitched expectantly.

“Junhui,” he said as he steeled himself but immediately faltered. The poor thing had already been through so much today he felt his resolve caving in at the sight of his sad green eyes. “Fine,” he said as he grabbed out his own pyjamas and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

“Junhui, this is only for tonight,” he said as he slipped under the covers in the dark room. He felt the weight of the cat on the end of the bed as he circled and shuffled under his fuzzy blanket and finally stilled. “Thank you Daddy,” the cat’s soft breathy voice found him through the darkness and Wonwoo smiled since no one could see it. “Goodnight Junhui,” he said as he dozed immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo was dying.

Well that’s what he thought anyway. He opened his eyes and struggled immediately with the crushing weight on his chest. His half-asleep brain tried to reason with itself that if he was going to have a heart attack it would be at work, not in his comfy bed, and not for a few years yet. It was only when his eyes unblurred and he was able to reach for his glasses he realised he wasn’t having a heart attack at all.

Junhui was sprawled horizontally across his body. His long legs, now bare, were splayed out at all angles and his chest was across Wonwoo’s. His head was resting on the pillow beside Wonwoo’s and the fox was still gripped in the tight clutch of the hybrid whose body was shifting slightly with each muffled snore. And, when Wonwoo adjusted his glasses and blinked a few more times into focus, he realised the hybrid was naked.

“Junhui,” he said as he poked at the weight on top of him. “Junhui, Junhui...” “Shhhhh...” the cat replied without opening his eyes. “We can have kisses later Hao Hao....” Wonwoo rolled his already burning eyes and tried to sit up. As the hybrid began to roll off him he hissed a little and his tail lashed out at anything within reach. Wonwoo found himself distracted by the glossy brown fur, fixated on the place were firm became skin, where the long graceful tail turned into a pair of pert ass cheeks. 

** _Fuck._ **

Now he was half hard and Junhui chose this exact moment to sit up and blink a pair of knowing emerald eyes at him from under heavy lashes. “I’m hungry,” he purred softly as he lengthened his body in a long lean stretch. “Can I have some of Daddy’s milk?” Wonwoo sighed and shifted awkwardly as he tried to hide his erection roaring into life. “Junhui where are your pants?” Wonwoo asked and the cat began to lick distractedly down his arm. “I don’t like them,” he said as he finished up and began to lick the other, “they felt too hot.”

To Wonwoo’s absolute horror the naked hybrid, apparently devoid of a spine, bent down and began licking himself between the legs. Wonwoo closed his eyes and willed himself to think unsexy thoughts or he was never going to be able to get out of bed without poking the poor cat in the eye.

Think unsexy thoughts....

_Mingyu’s sneeze hands...._

_Mingyu using his office bathroom after a long lunch..._

_The smell of Mingyu’s gym bag...._

He breathed a sigh of relief when his boner began to subside and when he opened his eyes the cat was finished bathing himself. “Milk?” he asked again, hopefully, and when Wonwoo nodded the cat jumped up from the bed in delight. “Yay! Let’s go to the food room Daddy!” He began to jump up and down on the spot and Wonwoo had to avert his eyes again. “I-I’ll meet you there,” he stammered out and the cat took off running from the room, his lithe figure making an unusual racket, his feet thundering loudly away from the bedroom.

Wonwoo hadn’t jerked off in over a year. If he cared more he would have probably been concerned he wasn’t healthy but it never seemed like much of an issue. He just was never a very sexual person. So he was as confused as he was aroused, leaning his head against the cold tiles of the shower, frantically thrusting into his own fist as water streamed down his back. He panted and thrust and groaned a little too loud as he came but he was sure the thick walls and the sound of water would cover it anyway.

Wonwoo kind of knew he should be ashamed but he wasn’t. He felt great, relaxed almost, better than he had in ages. Maybe having Junhui around was a good idea.

When he opened the bedroom door he found him, still naked, tail curled around him as he lay in the middle of the floor. “Daddy? Were you hurt? I heard you making funny noises.” Glowing eyes blinked at him so innocently and suddenly he felt it. Wonwoo was ashamed of himself. He clutched the towel around his waist tighter as the strange feeling of being naked with his new pet crept down his spine.

“I was fine Junhui, I just, I ah... stubbed my toe in there. Into the cupboard.” He watched the cats eyes turn from wide to relaxed as he jumped up again. “Ok good. Breakfast time please Daddy!” He tried to drag Wonwoo by the hand but the man managed to untangle himself enough to pull some pants on.

“So, how was he?” Mingyu asked as he leaned his tall body against the doorframe. “Fine. Kind of sad. Naked.” Wonwoo said barely looking up from his laptop screen. “Naked?” He heard Mingyu splutter and smirked a little. “How was your first night with Minghao?” “Pleasant,” Mingyu invited himself into the office and sank into the chair opposite the desk. “We shared a bottle of red, ate some cheese, talked about art. There’s an Impressionist exhibit on this weekend I said I’d take him to. He seemed to like that.” Mingyu’s bottom lip pouted and he sighed. “He was perfectly well behaved. He slept all night in his cat bed and was still sleeping when I left this morning.”

“Sounds perfect,” Wonwoo grumbled as he shifted a pile of papers away from the size 13 Italian leather loafers Mingyu had clunked up onto his desk. “Well....” Mingyu was clearly waiting for a more in-depth report and Wonwoo scowled.

“He’s a huge pain in the ass, Mingyu. When you left he cried for his ‘Hao Hao’ and I had to placate him with cookies. He insisted on sleeping in my bed and I when I woke up he was sprawled across me naked.” Wonwoo was trying to sound indignant but Mingyu’s expression of pure envy made him feel a little smug.

“I don’t think Minghao would like to sleep in my bed. He’s a bit aloof and I’m guessing he likes his own space.” “Well so do I Mingyu so I guess we got the wrong cats.” Wonwoo pained the scowl across his face again but he couldn’t help the feeling of superiority warming him from the inside.

“Hello?” Wonwoo called out as he opened the front door. No smell of fresh cooked Chinese food, no pitpat of little feet, just silence. He felt momentarily disappointed before he realised at least the apartment was still in one piece. “Junhui?” He called our again and was suddenly aware of what sounded like a rumble of thunder. It turned out to be the thunderous footsteps of his new cat who was barreling down the hallway towards him.

“Daddy!” Junhui leaped into Wonwoo’s arms making the man stumble backwards. Junhui slid to the ground and batted long lashes as his silken ears twitched dark and glossy. “My box?” He asked hopefully and Wonwoo swore under his breath. He really thought the cat would forget.

“Sorry Junhui. I couldn’t get the box. Tomorrow?” He said and the cat thought for a moment before smiling brightly. “Okay Daddy!” To his surprise the cat pressed a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek before thundering quickly back into his room. Wonwoo chuckled at the retreating cat, his tail bobbing wildly through the hole in his sweatpants, his feet bare as they slapped the floor. At least he had pants on this time.

He followed the cat to his room where his eyes were assaulted with chaos. The curtains were hanging half off the rings and the cat bed was on its side. All the clothes Wonwoo had neatly packed into the drawers were scattered across the floor and everything that had been inside the cat bed was now out. “Sorry Daddy,” Junhui pouted a little, “I got bored in here all day.”

Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose before pushing his glasses back into place. This beautiful, lovely, dense creature standing before him had him totally enamoured. He didn’t even care about the mess. “Junhui you don’t have to stay in here all day,” he said with a heavy heart. “You’re allowed out. You can watch tv and stuff...” “Can I look out the window Daddy?” Junhui beamed and Wonwoo nodded. The thunder of his bare feet followed his lithe movements as the cat disappeared from his sight.

He didn’t worry about trying to clean up. Wonwoo just closed the door behind him


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo was hungry

“What do you want for dinner Junhui?” Wonwoo asked. He watched the cat pout and tap his head, deep in thought, before he smiled brightly at his owner. “Cereal! With plenty of milk! Daddy’s milk!”

Wonwoo sighed. He’d been promised a life of reverence and home cooked authentic Chinese cuisine and here he was pouring Crunchy Nut Cornflakes and milk out into a bowl at 6pm. The delight on the cat’s face was ridiculous as he grabbed the bowl with both hands and began to munch his cereal with the spoon Wonwoo had given him. He just looked so happy and Wonwoo softened immediately.

The doorbell rang and Junhui almost dropped the bowl. He put it down on the bench, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air, and then he started to run. His flat feet thundered across Wonwoo’s hardwood floors, his claws scratching and scraping, making Wonwoo wince as he followed him to the door. “Hao Hao!” Junhui called out as he began to scratch and claw at the door and Wonwoo dragged him aside so he could unlock it. “Jun!” the other cat cried out as soon as the door was cracked and Wonwoo felt himself shoved to the side as the two hybrids met in the middle. 

The air was filled with the loud heavy rumbles of purring as Junhui nestled his lean body into the embrace of his companion, Minghao’s tongue working across his hair and ears, Junhui’s eyes closed in bliss. “Hey,” Mingyu said as he stepped around the cats locked in each other’s arms. “Hey,” Wonwoo replied as they stood and watched the two cats snuggle a bit closer before pulling apart. Minghao seemed to be checking Junhui’s skin for something, checking his neck and arms, before pulling up his hoodie and checking the bare skin underneath. They seemed to speak silently before smiling at each other. Wonwoo wondered what Minghao was looking for.

“Wanna eat?” Junhui bounced down the hallway dragging Minghao by the hand. “We have cereal! Two kinds!” “Sure,” Minghao’s expression was one of infinite patience as he followed the older cat down the long hallway towards the kitchen. “I see he’s made himself at home,” Mingyu smiled as they followed them. “and he’s wearing pants.” Wonwoo just sighed. “You should see his room, it looks like a little cat sized bomb went off.”

By the time, they made it to the kitchen Junhui was climbing onto the counter to reach the bowls in the cupboard. Wonwoo scratched his head confused, they were the same height but for whatever reason, Junhui thought he had to climb onto the counter. “Oops,” the cat exclaimed as a bowl slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor. “Oops,” Minghao smirked as his tail lashed out and knocked the other bowl off the bench shattering as well. The one on the bench, however, had been full of soggy cornflakes, which were now pooling on the expensive wooden floorboards.

“Minghao,” Mingyu gasped, embarrassed and and dismayed, and the Persian batted his eyelashes at his owner. “What?” he asked with a look of innocence in his glowing emerald eyes and Mingyu sighed. “Sorry Wonwoo,” he said as he bent down and began to pick up the broken shards of glass. A scowl crossed Wonwoo’s face and at the sight Junhui instantly went to pieces.

“Daddy hates me,” he yowled loudly, sniffling dry tears that didn’t fall, and Minghao’s eyes flicked from cat to man watching intently. “Shit,” Wonwoo mumbled. It wasn’t Junhui’s fault. His was an accident, unlike his mischievous friend, and he stepped gingerly around the puddle of soggy cornflakes. He held his arms out towards the Burmese crouched on the kitchen bench and didn’t miss the way the cat flinched at his movement. “I’m not mad,” Wonwoo said as he tried to smooth his forehead into a more pleasant expression. “Come down from there.” Junhui hesitated for a split second before diving into Wonwoo’s arms and rubbing his head into the man’s neck.

Mingyu cocked an eyebrow at Minghao and held his arms out but the cat flicked his tail at him before sliding gracefully back onto the floor. Mingyu watched Wonwoo carry Junhui out of the kitchen with a little pout on his lips while Minghao just rolled his eyes.

“I still want my cereal Daddy,” Junhui purred breathy and low into the soft skin of Wonwoo’s neck making goosebumps spring up. “Okay. Just let me clean up first,” Wonwoo put him down and Junhui sprang over to Minghao and grabbed him by the hand. “Come to my room,” he said and all the men could see was two bobbing tails, one sleek and dark and the other patched golden and orange and white, as the cats ran giggling down the long hallway.

“So…” Minghao glanced around the disaster zone room covered in soft furnishings and clothes. “How did your first night go?” “Sad,” Junhui pouted as he slinked closer to the other cat and began to butt his head into Minghao’s neck. “I missed you. Daddy is mean and it’s weird here.” “What do you mean?” Minghao asked as he pulled away, his flashing green eyes filled with concern. “He’s just no fun. Wear pants please Junhui. Go to bed please Junhui. Stop talking to yourself in the dark Junhui. Mean.” Junhui pouted and Minghao quickly inspected his arms again, checking his wrists for bruises, checking his neck for bites or scratches. He seemed fine and Minghao breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s clean this up,” he said as he began to right the cat bed and throw the pillows back inside.

“What’s your Daddy like?” Junhui asked as he rolled on the floor with a stuffed duck. “He’s fine I guess,” Minghao said as he began to carefully fold the clloting and put it back in the dresser. “He seems nice and he said he’s going to buy me a phone. An iPhone if I want it.” “Wowee,” Junhui giggled as he began to pull the pillows back out of the cat bed and pile them by the window. “Your own phone. I want a phone too. We could text each other!” 

He thought hard before opening his mouth again and Minghao cut him off immediately. “Don’t even think about it. You know you can’t ask for things Junhui, Daddies don’t like it. You might get punished.” Junhui’s face dropped in fear. “Oh no,” he whispered as he crouched down on the floor, tail waving around his feet, “I already forgot. I asked Daddy for my box and he seemed mad. He’s not going to hurt me is he?” Minghao shook his head, put the shirts down in the drawer, and walked over to where his friend was curling up increasingly smaller. 

“Don’t worry Junhui. If he hurts you, we’ll run away again. I promise. You tell me straight away but please try really hard to not make this Daddy mad because I kind of like mine. I wouldn’t mind staying this time.” “But you were the one who knocked the cereal on the floor!” Junhui narrowed his eyes accusingly at his golden eared friend who blushed a little across the top of his cheeks. “I couldn’t help it,” Minghao huffed, “besides, I was testing them. Both of them. They seem nice but we just can’t be sure yet.”

Minghao was tired of new homes and new Daddies. He didn’t want to go back to the dealer and he didn’t want to go back to China. The owners here seemed a lot nicer than in China and his new Master hadn’t even hit him once yet. The first few days were usually the worst. He was determined to maintain his aloofness anyway. He couldn’t get comfortable. He could handle them but Junhui couldn’t; he had no idea how to conform or behave to keep his owners happy and so he always ended up hurt and they ended up running away or returned for refund. No matter how tired he was, he would never leave Junhui behind. They weren’t littermates, in fact, Junhui was from a few batches before Minghao, but they’d been together as long as either of them could remember and that’s how they wanted it to stay. Minghao would always protect him.

“I’ll try really hard Hao Hao,” Junhui sniffled and the Persian wrapped him in a tight hug. “I just can’t help being me. I forget how to be a good kitty.” “I know,” Minghao soothed, hands travelling though the soft dark hair around Junhui’s ears, soft purrs turning into a heavy rumble as Minghao began to lick him. 

“Kisses?” Junhui asked hopefully and Minghao smiled softly. “Of course,” he said and pressed their lips together gently. While Junhui was getting his kisses from Minghao he wasn’t trying to get them from his new owner and that would make Minghao sleep better tonight. Humans weren’t to be trusted no matter how nice these ones seemed.

Junhui was special. He was loving and affectionate, quirky and funny, and so gentle and kind hearted. He was to be protected at all costs from any pain. As soon as humans learned how vulnerable Junhui was they always used the chance to mistreat him and Minghao wasn’t ready to put the shattered pieces of his best friend back together again just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Wonwoo was warm.

Usually he felt cold 9 months out of the year but before he opened his eyes he knew he was much warmer and cozier than usual. The warmth was nice, filling the space underneath the heavy down quilt he used to chase the chillof night away, making him dream of sunny beaches and hot chocolate by a campfire.

He wriggled forward a little in search of the source of this deliciously tangible warmth when a snaking sensation around his waist drove his consciousness to awaken. His eyes snapped open to find Junhui nestled against his chest, his ears soft and relaxed in his hair, his fists balled up against Wonwoo’s chest and his tail curled possessively around the man’s waist. And he was almost definitely naked. 

Again.

“Junhui, what are you doing?” he asked as he tried to untangle himself from the sleeping cat. “I’m sleeping,” the kitty murmured as his ears twitched and flickered at the sound. “No, why in here?” Wonwoo sat up and the blankets fell loose exposing more than enough bare skin and fur on the little cat. Junhui, completely unselfconscious, stretched his limbs languidly and arched his back on top of the covers before snuggling back under them.

“I like it in here. I like you.” He blinked his amber eyes, glowing golden under innocently heavy lashes, and Wonwoo felt his resistance slipping away. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” the man said as he moved to the edge of the bed and the cat jumped up and out from under the covers. “I’ll make you breakfast Daddy!” he clambered over the top of Wonwoo and sprang up off the bed. All Wonwoo could do was watch as he took off down the hallway towards the kitchen, his claws scrabbling and his feet thundering, sounding like a herd of cattle.

Wonwoo stepped under the warm relief of a hot shower and realised he was hard again. Waking up with the deliciously tangible warmth of Junhui’s naked body pressed against him was really making him feel things he never though he could. 

This was becoming a problem.

By the time he dressed in his suit and styled his hair he really thought Junhui would have forgotten. However, to no avail, the cat was waiting patiently for him in the kitchen holding a huge bowl of soggy coco pops. “Daddy’s breakfast,” he said proudly as he pushed the bowl towards the man sloshing a little milk out onto the front of his blazer. “thanks Junhui,” Wonwoo smiled and took the bowl over to the table and began to eat. The cereal was so soggy it almost made him gag but every time he looked up all he could see was those damn gorgeous amber eyes radiating hopeful warmth and affection. “Delicious,” Wonwoo said through gritted teeth and forced most of the bowl down.

“What are you going to do today?” Wonwoo asked as he watched Junhui think hard. “Can I look out the window?” “Of course,” Wonwoo said. “Just try not to make a huge mess. Okay?” “Okay Daddy,” those eyes bore into his soul again and Wonwoo wanted to melt. Something about this cat was making him soft inside.

“How was last night?” Mingyu asked from his usual place leaning his long body against the doorframe. “Fine,” Wonwoo said, not wanting to give away too much. “Are you just going to turn up here every morning and ask that?” Mingyu pouted as he nodded. “Yes I am. Until I’m sure you’re giving me the full story anyway…” he invited himself in and sat down across from Wonwoo who was trying to finish a report before the staff meeting at 1pm. “What are you doing tonight?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. Why? You want to do something with them together again?” Mingyu began to laugh loudly as he put his feet up on the desk and Wonwoo poked at them with a pen. “No way. As much as cereal for dinner sounds irresistible I’ve told Minghao I’ll take him out to that new sushi restaurant.”

Wonwoo’s nose wrinkled at the thought. “Ew,” he said. “I hate sushi.” “Good because you aren’t invited.” Mingyu’s eyes sparkled with mischief as a realisation dawned over Wonwoo. He wasn’t invited. He and Mingyu always did everything together and now he obviously preferred the company of his new hybrid. He wasn’t as disappointed as he thought he would be. “Maybe I’ll take Junhui out somewhere too,” he mused as he began to type figures into the report and Mingyu got up to leave. “Maybe you should,” he smirked over his shoulder, “just make sure he wears pants.”

“Junhui…” Wonwoo called out when he opened the door to silence. “Junhui where are you?” “Daddy?” a small voice replied from the living room. “Daddy? My Daddy is home?” Wonwoo walked in to find something he never expected. Despite himself, he held his laughter in as he found Junhui tangled up in the blinds hanging from the full length living room window. “Junhui how long have you been stuck here?” A giggle began to escape as he untangled his kitty’s tail and legs followed by his arms.

“Only a little bit,” Junhui dived into Wonwoo’s arms and nuzzled gently at his neck. “I was just looking out but I saw that little cord,” he pointed to the cord on the side that made the blinds go up and down. “I saw that and I poked it and it swung, ”Junhui sighed as he nestled closer to his owner and began to purr. “And then it was on. I had to bat and bat and it swung and I tried to grab and claw and whoops.” He giggled as Wonwoo backed onto the couch and sat down with the cat in his lap. “Oopsie Junnie got trapped in the blinds. It was fine. I saw you come inside from the street.” Junhui’s giggle turned into a purr as he shifted to straddle Wonwoo’s hips. “I knew my Daddy would come soon,” he whispered between the low purrs reverberating through both their bodies and Wonwoo began to sweat a little. The warmth and weight of the affectionate little kitty was making him hard again and he couldn’t risk scaring Junhui with an unsolicited erection. 

“Junhui do you want to go out?” Wonwoo asked as he shifted uncomfortably under the cat’s weight and Junhui began to bounce with excitement. “Really? Out of the house? You would take me?” “Of course,” Wonwoo said, smiling at the warm bundle on his lap while trying to keep his Junhui’s ass off his dick. “You want to go see about that box?” 

Junhui, to his immense relief, jumped up and thundered off down the hallway towards his bedroom. “Gotta get ready!” his tail bobbed in the air as he skidded and disappeared into the room. “Better wear pants!’ he yelled before coming back out dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. “Shoes too,” Wonwoo, said and the cat pouted. “Hate shoes,” he mumbled but came back in a minute wearing a pair of slip on sandals. With socks. Bright red socks with green apples on them. Wonwoo didn’t remember buying those but he just shrugged as he grabbed his keys.

“Where’s the cat cage?” Junhui blinked at Wonwoo as he opened the car door. “What?” Wonwoo couldn’t help his confusion but Junhui ignored it and climbed in. He climbed over between the seats and sat blinking on the backseat as Wonwoo got in the driver’s side. “You want to ride up here with me?” he asked and Junhui’s eyes widened, golden and glowing in the late afternoon sun, before he climbed back over to the front. “Sitting in the front with Daddy? Like a real person?” he asked and Wonwoo swallowed the lump in his throat that seemed to form whenever Junhui said things like that. “Of course like a real person,” he said thickly. “Buckle up.” He leaned over to grab the seatbelt for him and blinked in surprise when Junhui pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thanks Daddy. You’re the best Daddy.” Junhui smiled sweetly and Wonwoo tried to hide his blush as he drove out of the carpark and onto the highway.

“What is this place?” Junhui asked as he clambered out of the car with starry eyes of wonder. “It’s the hybrid supply store,” Wonwoo said. He almost flinched when Junhui pressed close to him and tangled their hands together. “I can hold your hand?” the cat asked him softly. “I’m scared of getting lost.” Wonwoo smiled warmly at him and caged their fingers together.

“Wowee!” Junhui’s eyes sparkled as he looked around the store. He wanted everything but he had to remember what Minghao told him. No asking Daddy for anything. Daddies don’t like to be asked for things. This was going to be hard. Daddy had already told him he was getting a box and he should just be happy with that. But then he saw them. The stand was as tall as him and hung with every kind of collar you could imagine. Red, pink, blue, gold and silver. Silver studded, crystal encrusted, braided and even chain collars. “Shiny…” Junhui mumbled to himself as he was drawn to the display of collars.

“D-do you want one?” Wonwoo asked carefully. The idea of collaring this beautiful being seemed archaic and domineering but he couldn’t help but notice the hopeful glow in Junhui’s eyes as he nodded. His ears bobbed as tears filled his eyes and his fingers reached out to trace a thin pink leather collar studded with shining clear crystals. “Pretty…” he said as Wonwoo let go of his hand to pick it up. “You really want a collar?” Wonwoo asked just to make sure and Junhui’s eyes spilled a little tear as he pouted and sniffed. “I want to be yours Daddy. Don’t you want everyone to know I belong to you? Plus…” he pointed out the silver discs hanging separately. “If you put your name and phone number on here then I won’t be so scared of getting lost.”

“Do you need some help?” the assistant manager appeared besides them and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes please,” he said as he eyed the name tag and remembered the helpful and knowledgeable young man from last time. “I’d like to get one of these engraved.” “Excellent choice,” the young man named Chan grinned widely. “We have a while you wait service so I can take care of that and you two can continue browsing.” Chan pulled a slip of paper out of his top pocked and Wonwoo filled in his details while Chan admired the beautiful Burmese cat. “Stunning,” Chan said as he reached a hand out and smiled when Junhui immediately pressed his head against the man’s fingers. “And so well socialised. You’re a wonderful kitty.” Junhui purred under the praise and Wonwoo handed the paper back a little curtly. “Yes, he is, now I need help with something else. I want a box.” “A box?” Chan asked, confused, as Junhui nodded and rocked on his toes. “Yes. Junhui wants a box like the one he was transported in. And some shredded paper if it’s available.” “I’ll see what I can do,” Chan said as he disappeared leaving Wonwoo and Junhui alone to browse.

“You want anything else?” Wonwoo asked gently as they walked the aisles. He’d expected the cat to be more excited but he was actually very subdued as they wandered past rows and racks of toys and clothes. “I-I…” Junhui stuttered before closing his mouth. He wanted many things but he was so scared of punishments and so scared to disappoint Minghao again. Minghao really liked his Daddy but Junhui knew he would throw it all away if he had to protect him again. “I’m scared..” he whispered as he picked up a nice pair of short white shorts with a hole in the back in just the right place. “Scared of me?” Wonwoo asked as he realised what was going on and Junhui bit his lip as he nodded and put the shorts back.

“Daddies don’t like to buy things for bad kitties. And asking for things is bad...” his voice became tiny and Wonwoo’s stomach flipped. He didn’t want to imagine what had happened to this sweet kitty to make him so afraid. “Hey,” Wonwoo said and Junhui looked up from the floor and stared into his eyes. “You don’t have to be scared of asking me for anything,” Wonwoo said. At the sound of his words, deep and sincere, Junhui smiled warmly. “Okay Daddy,” He said and tangled their hands together again. “Come on,” Wonwoo tugged him towards the front of the shop, “let’s get a big basket.”

“These?” Wonwoo held up a pair of skinny jeans and the shake of Junhui’s head was almost imperceptible. “These?” He asked, pointing to a pair of sports shorts and Junhui shook his head again. “These?” Wonwoo’s voice trembled as he picked up the white shorts Junhui had been looking at before. Big golden eyes blinked at him hopefully and into the basket they went. Wonwoo really hoped Junhui wasn’t going to wear them too much. They were so short and tight they would really leave nothing to the imagination and he was having enough trouble keeping his unpredictable erections under control as it was. 

He saw the cat’s eye wander over a purple pair the same and Wonwoo tossed them into the basket. By the time the engraving was finished their basket was full and a big cardboard box was being carried out to Wonwoo’s car.

“I’m so happy Daddy!” Junhui trilled as he skipped ahead down the corridor. The bags swinging from his fingers were loaded with pretty things; shorts and pretty shirts and cute socks and a few new toys. The pink collar sitting against the tan skin of his neck was thin and dainty and suited him so well. Every turn of his head caused light to catch the crystals and the silver disc tinkled against the little matching bell in the hollow of Junhui’s throat.

Wonwoo dragged the big box behind him towards Junhui waiting patiently by the door. When Wonwoo opened it and pulled the box inside Junhui dropped the bags and disappeared inside it. “Cutie,” Wonwoo said as he peeked inside and saw two golden eyes glowing with happiness nestled inside the shredded paper.

“Thank you Daddy!” Junhui said as he flung himself from the box and into Wonwoo’s arms. This time the kiss that caught Wonwoo by surprise was on the lips instead of the cheek and he cursed the betrayal of his body as it began to heat up again.

Later that night he cursed Junhui’s happiness at the new box. The kitty had curled up in it and gone to sleep without any complaints or request to sleep with Wonwoo again. He wasn’t too proud to admit his disappointment to himself as he lay cold and alone in his bed which suddenly seemed too big and lonely.

The thought of what it would feel like to have Junhui curled against his bare chest all night made his body heat up again as Wonwoo let his imagination run wild. He knew he couldn’t take advantage of Junhui’s sweet and innocent nature but surely a bit of skin on skin wouldn’t hurt anyone?

He sat up and slipped out of his tshirt just in case before laying back down and falling into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo was alone.

To his immense disappointment, Junhui had not joined him in the night. He’d woken up shirtless and alone in his big bed, cold and shivery, and he sighed with relief.

At least that’s what he told himself anyway.

He got out of bed and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor before searching for the kitty. He looked in the living room, shredded paper spilled out on the floor next to the box, but the box was empty when he looked inside. He found the cat in the kitchen, cross-legged in the middle of the floor, spooning cereal into his mouth from a very large bowl. “Good morning Daddy,” he said brightly as he smiled up at Wonwoo who rubbed his sleepy eyes to make sure he wasn’t still asleep.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of very short white shorts and his new pink collar Junhui was a dream come true. His tail curled up elegantly behind him, his shiny brown ears flickered at each sound in the quiet apartment, and Wonwoo tried desperately to not stare at his perfect little dark nipples on his bare hairless chest. He was just beautiful.

“Good morning Junhui,” Wonwoo said as he stepped around behind the cat. “Did you sleep well in your new box?” “I guess,” Junhui said a little sullenly as he shifted on the floor before realising what Wonwoo was doing. “Oh no! Daddy’s breakfast - I’m doing it!” he said as he jumped up off the floor to help Wonwoo. The bowl of cereal in his lap was upturned in his haste and when he saw the milk spreading across the luxurious hardwood floor he froze in fear. “Junhui,” Wonwoo said as he turned and when he reached out for the cat he didn’t miss the way he flinched. “Hey. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” Wonwoo said as his voice turned uncharacteristically soft. “I think it’s time we had a little talk actually.”

He held his arms out and let Junhui clamber into them as he carried the kitty over the spilled milk and out into the living area. Wonwoo sat down on the couch and Junhui snuggled next to him, his head on Wonwoo’s lap, ears flickering against his thighs. “Junhui sit up and look at me please,” Wonwoo was tired of Junhui’s fear and this talk was long overdue even though they’d only been together a few days. “Okay Daddy,” the little cat chirped happily and immediately climbed over Wonwoo’s thighs. When he was neatly settled on Wonwoo’s lap, knees either side of his owner’s hips, he wriggled a bit to get more comfortable. Wonwoo silently groaned; how was he supposed to concentrate with a nearly naked cat hybrid straddling him? He wanted to pinch himself to double check he wasn’t dreaming.

“So, I don’t expect you to tell me your past, I don’t need to know all the details,” Wonwoo said. He was trying to stay on track but it was so hard. He couldn’t resist reaching out to cup Junhui’s face before running a hand along the soft edge of one perfect shining ear. It gleamed the colour of rich chocolate ganache in the living room light as he stroked it and Junhui began to purr. 

Junhui purred, his body rumbling with the sound, and Wonwoo shifted again in discomfort as the vibration rippled all the way through his body down to his dick. He’d somehow gotten distracted again and if he didn’t get back on track with this conversation he’d be late to work. “Junhui, I need you to know I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to hit you or shout at you or punish you. I don’t want you to be scared of me.” 

“No offence Daddy but that’s what all Daddies say,” Junhui said as he stopped purring. “At first it’s all ‘_cutie this’_ and ‘_lovely that_’ and sit on my lap Baby and then all of a sudden-“ _**Smack**_; Junhui slapped his hands together loudly making Wownoo jump.

“Baby made a mess-“ **smack**. 

“Kitty is too noisy-“ **smack**.

“Suck harder you dumb cat-“ **smack**. 

The last one made Wonwoo’s eyes widen almost comically and he grabbed Junhui’s wrists to stop him slapping his hands together any more.  “Junhui stop,” he said as he pulled the cat a little closer. “I’m not like that. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” “I hope so Daddy,” Junhui sighed as he shifted even closer and pressed his bare chest against Wonwoo’s as he cuddled into him. “I like this home and I like you Daddy and I don’t want to ruin things again. Not for me and not for Minghao.”

“Why Minghao?” Wonwoo was confused but the closeness of their bond hadn’t escaped him. “Well…..” Junhui started and stopped as he looked around behind him. “I gotta tell a big secret Daddy. I don’t usually tell Minghao’s secrets but I really want to.” He giggled a little and Wonwoo melted. He was just so adorable.

“Okay, here goes…” Junhui looked around again before leaning in really close to Wonwoo’s ear. “Minghao really likes his Daddy even though he pretends he doesn’t. He wants to stay this time.” He clapped a hand tight over his mouth as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just said. “Please don’t tell him I told. But Minghao wants me to try really hard to, you know, be a good kitty. He doesn’t want to have to run away from this Daddy.” 

Junhui sighed with a little resignation and it was the first time since he’d howled for Minghao that Wonwoo saw him upset. “Minghao is a good kitty. He’s pretty and elegant and graceful. He’s smart and knows about wine and art and how to make Daddies very happy. He doesn’t have noisy feet or messy hands and he doesn’t even mind wearing pants.” Junhui slid from Wonwoo’s lap to curl up on the couch next to him before stretching his long limbs.

“He’s such a good kitty and Daddies always like Minghao. He doesn’t get punishments like me. But when I do we always have to run away together or I get returned and Minghao has to be naughty so he can get returned too. Hybrid shop hates that,” he said, rolling his eyes as if he’d heard it a hundred times. “It’s called a ‘refund’ and it makes them really annoyed.”

Wonwoo sat in stunned silence while he tried to digest the information. How many times had Junhui been returned? And Minghao’s devotion to him was obviously unquestionable. It was admirable really but it added a lot of pressure. Wonwoo knew how smitten Mingyu was by his green-eyed Persian and he couldn’t bear to be the cause of them running away.

“I’m very well bred,” Junhui purred as he stretched his long legs again for emphasis. “You know, you got a bargain really, if I hadn’t been returned so many times I would have cost you three times as much. But with perfect pedigree and a high price tag comes high expectations. I don’t care about art and poems and wine. I don’t want to eat at fancy restaurants and I don’t want to go to fashion shows or art exhibitions or the dumb boring theatre where I have to remember to be quiet.” 

Wonwoo smiled at that as he pulled the soft warm kitty back into his lap. “That’s okay Junhui,” he said gently. “I don’t want to do those things either. So tell me what do you want?” “Eat cereal and snuggle with Daddy,” Junhui wriggled close and began to purr again as Wonwoo stroked his hands gently up and down the cat’s bare spine. “And look out the window and always stay home so I don’t have to wear pants,” he giggled and Wonwoo smiled into the soft skin of his neck. “I’m pretty sure that’s all fine Junhui,” he whispered as he realised two things.

He was about to be late for work for the first time ever.

And he was completely and utterly whipped for Junhui.


	11. Chapter 11

Wonwoo was smug.

“He hates me,” Mingyu whined as he strolled into Wonwoo’s office without knocking and dropped a bag of Chinese food onto the expensive mahogany desk. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Wonwoo stared innocently back at him, his eyes belieing the secrets he held within. He’d never betray Junhui like that even with such innocuous information. “He hates me.” Mingyu sat down and began to open boxes containing different dishes and shoved a whole spring roll into his mouth. “I can’t imagine why,” Wonwoo remarked dryly as he watched Mingyu chew the whole thing with his mouth open. The Persian was elegant and refined and very well mannered and he chuckled a little at the thought of them out at a fancy sushi restaurant with Mingyu chattering away happily with his mouth full of food. It painted a very amusing picture in his mind.

“He said he would like a watch, you know, just dropping hints…” Mingyu reached for another spring roll and Wonwoo scowled at the spray of pastry that flew from his mouth onto the reports scattered across the desk. “Anyway, I went out yesterday afternoon and chose this nice one, gold with green details which is his favourite colour, and do you know what he said to me?” Mingyu blinked at Wonwoo as his eyes shone with unshed tears and Wonwoo reached for the rice to hide his amusement. “He said, and I quote, this isn’t Cartier.”

“So what did you say to him?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu reached into his jacket pocket and put a velvet Cartier watch box down on the desk. “I went out and exchanged it. Surely this will make him happy.” Wonwoo smiled to himself when he thought of Junhui, so sweet and happy, eating his cereal with his little pink collar. So easy to please. Maybe he should spoil him a bit more.

“You’re making a rod for your back,” Wonwoo smirked as he watched Mingyu open the box and inspect the expensive watch. “Spoil him now and he’ll always expect it.” “I know,” Mingyu said. “But I just want him to like me. So I’ve also got private balcony tickets to see Madame Butterfly tonight at the Opera House.”

“Junhui,” Wonwoo called out and was rewarded with the thunderous sound of his kitty tearing down the hallway towards him. “Daddy!” the kitty leaped at him and Wonwoo caught him just in time. “Daddy I’m so glad you’re here, I’m so hungry, there’s no food and I’m just starving….” His deep amber eyes glinted with soulful sorrow and Wonwoo chuckled a little as he held him close. “There’s plenty of food in here Junhui. Did you know where to look?” “Yes but come see I ate all the cereal…..” 

Junhui clutched at Wonwoos’ hand and dragged him into the kitchen where every single cupboard was hanging open. Boxes and packets were scattered across the floor and Junhui’s bottom lip stuck out as he surveyed his mess. “See…” he waved his hands wildly for emphasis. “No more cereal.” Wonwoo sighed. He knew he was making a rod for his own back but he couldn’t resist those glowing amber eyes so heavily lashed and innocent. “Help me clean this up Junhui,” he said as he crouched on the floor in his expensive suit. “Then go put on some pants and we’ll go to the supermarket.”

“Scary,” Junhui whispered as he clung to Wonwoos hand. He’d trembled the whole way. It was a nice night and Wonwoo had dressed him suitably in some soft sweat pants, which the cat accepted reluctantly, and some sandals which the cat had hissed at but wore eventually. They’d walked the length of the block to the small supermarket on the corner and it was apparently a nightmare for Junhui. He squinted at the bright lights, clutched at Wonwoo’s hand, and jumped a mile when the automatic glass doors opened in front of him. “Hates it,” he said softly but he followed Wonwoo into the shop anyway.

There were so many smells, so many noises, Junhui was increasingly anxious. The hybrid store had been quiet and filled with the remnants of other hybrid’s scents and this place was loud and unfamiliar. But he clung closer to Wonwoo and tried to focus on his scent, the rich woody aroma of his cologne mixed with the essence of the man, trailing a little in his shadow. He didn’t know where to look. There were so many people he couldn’t possibly accept head pats from them all like he was expected. Somehow Wonwoo sensed his anxiety and walked over to the trolleys. “Do you want to sit inside?” He asked and Junhui nodded. Wonwoo helped him clamber inside where he pulled his knees up to his chest and began to relax.

Wonwoo wandered the aisles pushing the cat laden cart in front of him. He added some vegetables which Junhui hissed at and some fresh chicken breasts which Wonwoo didn’t know how to cook. His kitty couldn’t live on cereal so he decided he’d learn how to cook. He saw little ears perked up as he rolled the trolley past the cheeses so he stopped and added a few creamy varieties to the growing pile of groceries. He skipped the confectionery aisle, his kitty did not need that much sugar, before finding the cereal aisle. “Pick whatever you want,” he said as he leaned over the side and helped Junhui out of the cart. 

“Anything?” Innocent amber eyes blinked at him and Wonwoo nodded. He thought Junhui would go crazy but the kitty clung to his hand as they wandered along, leaving the trolley behind, the cat eyeing the shelves intently. “What’s this?” He asked as he picked up a box and then another and Wonwoo patiently described each and every cereal. Junhui inspected each box before putting them back on the shelves. “Isn’t there anything you want?” Wonwoo asked eventually when he was sure they’d looked at every box. “I want those,” Junhui pointed to the bright red box of Fruit Loops. “But I really love these and I don’t know what those taste like and if I don’t like them I’ll be sad I didn’t get the Crunchy Nut Cornflakes.”

He pouted and rubbed his head into Wonwoo’s arm and the man reached out and absentmindedly began to stroke his ears to comfort him. Then it suddenly dawned on him. “Junhui, you can get more than one. When I said get whatever you want I didn’t mean pick just one.” He went over to the shelf and picked the biggest box of Fruit Loops and the biggest box of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes and put them both in the trolley. “What else?” he said as the kitty’s eyes widened and a big smile began to spread across his lips. “Um.... these?” he grabbed a box of Coco Pops and handed them to Wonwoo. “The monkey is a bit scary but they’ll probably taste good.” “You already tastes these silly,” Wonwoo rumpled his hair as he put the box into the trolly and when he turned back he was stopped in his tracks. “Thank you Daddy,” Junhui said as he leaned forward and kissed Wonwoo right on the lips. “I love you Daddy. You’re the best!”

Wonwoo tried to fight the warm tingly feeling that spread from his lips all the way down his body making his toes curl in his shoes. He was so whipped, so far gone for this little ray of sunshine that had turned his life upside down, and he wanted to protect him from everything bad in the world. Including himself and his sinful thoughts of where else he’d like his beautiful little kitty to put his lips.

“What else do we need?” he said to distract himself and Junhui smiled brightly at him. “Milk!” he said as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand. “Need plenty more of Daddy’s milk!” Junhui called out loudly. The kiss seemed to have cured his shyness as he pulled Wonwoo by the hand towards the dairy section. Wonwoo couldn’t be bothered trying to shush him even if he was yelling loudly about Daddy’s milk in the middle of the supermarket. He just let the cat pull him by the arm as he dragged the shopping behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Wonwoo was fatigued. 

Who knew cereal and milk could be so heavy? He struggled along behind Junhui who was happily skipping and sucking on a lollipop which Wonwoo had granted him at the checkout lane. “Do you need help Daddy?” he stopped and turned suddenly but Wonwoo shook his head. “No, I’m fine, we’re nearly there.” No more walking to the grocery store. Ever.

“Can I do the keys?” Junhui asked as he bounded ahead down the corridor. “Sure,” Wonwoo said until he realised where they were. “hang on, they’re in my pocket,” he said and before he knew what was happening Junhui’s whole hand was in his pants. Wonwoo closed his eyes and held his breath as Junhui’s quick little fingers groped around brushing the very edges of his cock so faintly as he searched blindly for the key bunch trapped inside.

Right at that moment Mingyu and Minghao rounded the corner. Mingyu’s lips twisted up in a smile as he saw the position he’d caught them in. “Need another hand?” he chuckled. Minghao’s expression was impervious. “I’m fine,” Wonwoo said just as Junhui found the keys right down the bottom of his pockets. “Daddy I found them!” Junhui exclaimed happily and then unlocked the door. Wonwoo dropped the bags inside just in time to stroke Junhui’s hair as the cat pushed his head into his hands. “You’re such a good boy,” he said and Junhui fell right into the praise, purring and rubbing himself into Wonwoo’s body.

When they finally broke apart Wonwoo realised Mingyu was staring at him with his mouth hanging wide open. He watched tears fill his eyes making them glisten as Minghao breezed loftily past him and into the apartment. The men watched the Persian grab Junhui by the arm and pull him straight into the bedroom shutting the door behind them. “How did the watch go down?” Wonwoo asked to cover his embarrassment and Mingyu shook his head. “Okay I guess. What did you do to make Junhui so happy?” Wonwoo indicated the shopping bags full of cereal and milk. “Not much, just took him grocery shopping.” Mingyu sighed and helped him carry the bags to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Minghao hissed as soon as the door closed. “I can’t help it,” Junhui’s bottom lip wobbled at the sudden chastisement. “I just love him. He’s so nice…” Minghao sighed heavily. “Yeah mine’s pretty good too. Look what he gave me.” Junhui frowned at the gold watch. “You can’t tell time,” he giggled and Minghao pulled his wrist away. “That’s not the point. I know its Cartier because I memorised all the brands so I can tell how much he likes me.” Junhui pushed him by the shoulder. “You know how much he likes you,” “Yeah but he needs to prove it.” 

Minghao looked around and leaned in to whisper close. “I’m looking forward to the theatre tonight. I might let him hold my hand.” “Ooh ooh pretend you got scared! That’s the best way!” Junhui bounced around making Minghao chuckle at his energy. “Did you get some nice things?” he asked the Burmese who nodded. “Pretty collar,” he showed off the strip of pink leather around his neck. “Pretty shorts I wanted. Still hates pants,” Minghao chuckled as Junhui began pulling new things out of his drawers. “Oh! The best thing!” he grabbed Minghao by the hand and dragged him back out into the living area. “Got my box!” he smiled proudly. “It’s fun for hiding but wanna sleep with Daddy tonight though,” he whispered conspiratorially. 

Their owners were in the kitchen chatting and Minghao was satisfied they weren’t listening. “Are you sure?” he asked and Junhui nodded. “It’s nice and warm and I like Daddy’s cuddles.” Minghao sighed and put his arms around his best friend. “Okay. I trust your judgement.” “I want to lick him too!” Junhui burst out in excitement and Minghao shook his head. “Junhui, no, he might hurt you. He might do other things to you.... bad things....” Junhui pouted. “Like this Daddy. I just wanna make him happy. Suck him really good and maybe cook for him too?” His eyelashes fluttered hopefully but Minghao took him firmly by the shoulders and shook his head again. “Not yet. Junhui, you’re too nice, too trusting. You can’t be sure yet.” “I am sure!” the Burmese retorted loudly but he knew Minghao was right. Minghao was always right and he nodded his acquiescence as he snuggled into the younger’s chest.

“What about your Daddy?” Junhui whispered into Minghao’s neck. “He’s too eager. He needs to wait too...” Junhui nodded at that. “Is he careful though?” “Yeah,” Minghao finally conceded. “He’s pretty great actually. Gentle, sweet.....”

They hugged in silence for a few seconds before Junhui leaned his head up and began to lick. His rough tongue ran all over Minghao’s golden hair, his orange and white tufted ears, even down the side of his face. The other cat smiled in bliss at being groomed by the older. It didn’t happen very often and he gave in to the feeling completely. Sometimes it was nice to be the one being taken care of.

When they broke apart they were being watched. Wonwoo and Mingyu were side by side in the doorway watching them in a heavy silence. “Ready to go?” Mingyu asked and Minghao nodded reluctantly. He wished he could stay a little longer. The comfort he felt when in the presence of the older cat was irreplaceable and he missed it so much. He started into Junhui’s almond pools of amber and smiled and the older smiled back. “We should ask for a sleepover,” he said softly and Junhui nodded his agreement.

He felt safe, like this was something they could ask for, without either owner getting mad. “I can ask my Daddy,” Junhui said proudly. “I’m brave. Plus I’m older than you so I should ask. And we should have it here, you know, because I’m older.” “Of course Jun-ge,” Minghao smiled and Junhui’s chest puffed up at the honorific. “Bye bye,” he said as he pressed a quick kiss on the lips of the younger who smiled shyly at the sudden contact.

“Let’s go,” Mingyu said, his words clipped and short, as they left the apartment. Wonwoo chuckled to himself as Junhui slinked over and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Jealousy was a curse and wasn’t going to help him get into Minghao’s good books. Wonwoo wasn’t bothered. He couldn’t imagine the bond the two hybrids shared, growing up together, being homed together and separately, he knew they would be closer than brothers. A few kisses wasn’t going to make him feel threatened in any way.

_Wait what? Why would he anyway?_

_Since when did Wonwoo care about who Junhui was kissing?_

_I’m just a responsible pet owner,_ Wonwoo told himself. _Just making sure he’s safe_. He didn’t want Junhui’s kisses. That would be very inappropriate. “TV?” Junhui asked when he pulled away from Wonwoo’s chest and the man looked at him in confusion. “What?” he asked and Junhui giggled. “Silly Daddy. Junnie wants to watch TV please? With Daddy?” “Don’t you want your cereal first?” Wonwoo asked and followed a bouncy happy kitty into the kitchen. 

Finally settled with his favorite meal, Junhui curled his legs up on the couch elegantly as he munched away on a big bowl of cereal while his glistening eyes stared unmoving from the tv screen. Wonwoo chewed his cheese sandwich and decided it was fine. He didn’t need a kitty that cooked fancy Chinese dishes or cleaned up diligently after him. As long as he could have this one; the elegant lines of Junhui’s body deceptively hiding his adorable and childlike nature, his lips wrapping so innocently around the silver spoon every few seconds. “Whoops,” Junhui mumbled as some milk dribbled out and ran down his chin and an incredibly long tongue snaked out to lick it up. Wonwoo swallowed thickly and tried not to imagine that long tongue flicking around in other places.

_Rough_, Wonwoo thought, _it would be rough_. A sensual delight, walking the fine line between pleasure and pain, hot and enthusiastic as it stroked the most sensitive parts of his body. He’d look so beautiful, his mouth stuffed full, golden amber depths gazing adoringly up at him as his tongue worked hard and saliva ran down his chin.

It would feel so good, Wonwoo thought, to just let go. To stroke his kitty’s ears and make his throat vibrate with a deep heavy purr as it surrounded his cock. The vibrations would send him over the edge and he knew, _he just knew_, Junhui would smile and swallow everything his Daddy had to give. He was a good kitty. He’d swallow and lap up everything that spilled and show his empty mouth to his Daddy just to wallow in Wonwoo’s praise.

He could just imagine it. But it would only ever happen in his imagination. How could Wonwoo possibly ever take advantage of him? He couldn’t bear to be just another creepy Daddy taking advantage of Junhui’s innocent nature and inherent desire to please his owner.

“Watcha thinking about Daddy?” Junhui interrupted just train of thought with a big smile and a chin covered in milk. “Nothing,” Wonwoo said as he got up to fetch a damp cloth from the bathroom. After he washed a squirming Junhui down he stretched and yawned and Junhui looked over to the corner of the room. “Bed?” he blinked and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes Junhui, off you go, into your box.” “Okay Daddy,” the cat said without a smile as he slinked quietly off to curl up in the cardboard.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel disappointment, like he’d done something wrong, but he climbed into bed shirtless all the same. He dozed off with the hope of waking up to the cozy warmth of Junhui curled into his bare chest but the warmth of a surprise visitor never came.


	13. Chapter 13

Wonwoo was excited.

He was so excited to see how happy Junhui would be to have his best friend sleep over. He was so excited to see Junhui bouncing happily and inspecting all the snacks and maybe even being grateful enough to give Wonwoo another kiss.....

_Anyway...._

He struggled towards the door with his bags filled with treats of all kinds. Sweets and flavoured milks, bread and cheese, even a little tray of cupcakes from the bakery down the road. He opened the door and hefted the bags again and walked in to silence. “Junhui?” he called out and heard a little tiny voice in return echo from the kitchen.

“D-Daddy?” 

Wonwoo dropped the bags and ran into the kitchen. At first he didn’t see his kitty but when he looked up and saw him stuck on top of the cupboard he had to surpass a giggle. “Baby what are you doing up there?” He held his arms out and Junhu leaned down and dived into them. “Saw a moth,” he pouted so cutely and Wonwoo couldn’t help but notice the tiny cute mole just above his top lip. “Were you scared to come down?” he murmured as Junhui snuggled him and nodded. When he moved even closer Wonwoo’s nose suddenly wrinkled and he came to a horrifying realisation. 

He’d had Junhui for weeks and he’d never seen him bath.

“Junhui, baby, have you bathed?” He asked as he moved the source of the smell away from him a little. “Sure,” Junhui nodded and flicked his tail against Wonwoo’s arm. “Daddy saw me, remember, with my tongue?” Wonwoo shuddered. He definitely remembered. “No, I mean, in the bath. Or shower. With water.”

Junhui blinked up at him before suddenly slipping from his arms and disappearing down the long hallway.

Wonwoo sighed as he walked into the bathroom and began filling the tub.

“Junhui....” he called out as he walked through the house looking for any sign of his kitty. When he walked into the bedroom he had to stifle a laugh. There was a suspiciously cat-shaped lump in the curtain and a long chocolate coloured tail curled up on the carpet below it.

“Found you,” Wonwoo called out. He was about to grab the kitty but suddenly realised he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to scare him and become another one of those awful men in the cat’s mind. He pulled the curtain back and found Junhui pressed against the window shaking. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he crooned so softly but Junhui’s ears pressed flatter against his head. “Hates the bath, hates it hates it hates it,” he grumbled as he tried to shrink even further against the wall. “I know,” Wonwoo reached out and took his hand to lead him away from the wall. “But you’re too stinky for cuddles.” “Too stinky?” the cat echoed and Wonwoo nodded. “Come with me? Please?” He asked and Junhui began to move away from the window? “If I’m not stinky will Daddy give me more cuddles?” he asked with so much hope in his voice that it made Wonwoo waver a little. “Do you want more cuddles?” 

Junhui nodded as he stared at the floor. He was _scared_ to ask for cuddles. He _knew_ Minghao wanted him to be careful. He knew he wasn’t supposed to want these things; but he was lonely in his box and he wanted to sleep on Daddy’s warm chest and snuggle in his lap all the time. If he had to bathe to get more cuddles then he would bathe. After all, Junhui was a good kitty. Always a good kitty.

Junhui trembled when he saw the bath. It was full and bubbly and scented like bubblegum. “I got the special hybrid bubble bath,” Wonwoo said as he turned around to face the wall and give his kitty privacy, “it won’t hurt you but still try not to get it in your eyes.”

Junhui’s eyes went from Wonwoo’s back to the bubbly water and he began to slowly back out of the room. A giggle escaped his lips and gave him away but Wonwoo was too slow. By the time he turned around all he saw was the end of a chocolate coloured tail disappearing out the bathroom door.

“Junhui!” Wonwoo called out. “Junhui come back here or no sleepover.” He checked their curtains, under the beds, and on top of the cupboards before spotting the top of a tail poking out from the cardboard box in the corner of the living room. “Gotcha!” he yelled as he grabbed the cat and hoisted him out of the box. He carried the giggling kitty back into the bathroom and this time he closed the door and stood in front of it. 

“Get in the bath Junhui,” Wonwoo tried to be stern but the kitty just smirked at him playfully. “Make me,” he giggled and squealed as Wonwoo grabbed him and began to wrestle him out of his clothes. The cat tried to slide to the floor but this just helped Wonwoo slip his tshirt off. “Please take your own pants off,” Wonwoo gasped as he tried to keep hold of the slippery writhing cat. He was momentarily distracted by the soft patch of hair on Junhui’s lower back around his tail, silky soft and the colour of rich dark coffee, disappearing into the waistband of his shorts.

Shit...

He was so beautiful, and all smooth and slippery in just his shorts, evading most of Wonwoo’s efforts to get him in the bath. The kitty was now giggling hysterically, light and laughter bouncing off his luxurious facial features, and Wonwoo melted even further into the hybrid’s endearing affectations.

“Fine,” Junhui suddenly stopped wriggling and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his short red shorts. Wonwoo, if he didn’t know better, could have sworn the lilt in his voice had sweetened and the glint in his eyes had turned flirtatious. 

Wonwoo couldn’t look away. He watched Junhui in all his stunning perfection slide the short shorts down his hips and over golden thighs. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried not to let his eyes caress the smooth creamy skin of each perfect ass cheek or, even worse, peek at what was hanging between his legs. He’d managed so far to keep his eyes as chaste as possible. 

It was impossible. His hungry eyes trailed across every square inch of visible skin as the kitty smiled at him. His mouth watered as he stared at Junhui’s cock, pink and soft, and undeniably cute nestled between his legs. He wanted it all, so badly, and he felt his arousal quickly chased through his veins by a fresh rush of shame. “Help me,” Junhui whispered and held his hand out towards Wonwoo who was mesmerised. He took the kitty’s hand and held it as he stepped up over the side and into the tub. 

Junhui’s movements were hypnotic. Just as he began to sink down into the water, skin quickly turning from golden to pink and flushed, he suddenly tugged on Wonwoo’s arm and the man felt himself slip into the water. His legs stayed outside but both his arms and chest were fully submerged and Junhui couldn’t help the mischievous giggle that escaped his lips. “Oopsies,” he giggled as he clung still to Wonwoo’s hand, “maybe Daddy will just have to get in with me!”

Wonwoo sighed. He couldn’t be mad at him. Not when his face was a masterpiece painted in delighted exuberance and pure glee. “Wash me Daddy,” Junhui shoved a washcloth into Wonwoo’s hands and as he soaped him all over he found himself wondering if Junhui had been truly scared of the bath in the first place. He seemed to be having fun now he was in, blowing bubbles all over the place, even laughing loudly when Wonwoo leaned over to wipe suds off his nose.

Wonwoo washed him head to toe, evasively avoiding any body parts that would cause his inappropriate lust to flare again, and even washed the kitty’s hair. They were just finishing up when there was a knock at the door and Wonwoo got up leaving Junhui to get out by himself.

“Have a nice swim?” Mingyu cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Wonwoo’s dripping wet shirt. “I was just-“ “Hao Hao!” Junhui cut him off and pushed past him, almost losing his towel in the process, as he threw his arms around the golden Persian with the sparkling verdant eyes. Water was pooling on the floor from his hair as he clung to the other hybrid in the open doorway. “Let’s all go inside,” Wonwoo’s voice carried just a hint of exasperation.

“Pants please Junhui,” Wonwoo said as he directed the kitty towards his bedroom. “Okay Daddy!” he said bright and perky as he skipped off to his room holding onto his towel. “You need a new shirt too,” Mingyu said pointedly and Wonwoo just shrugged.

Mingyu seemed pretty pleased with himself and Wonwoo didn’t miss the way the stunningly graceful Persian held tightly to his hand. Minghao was a lot more affectionate to his owner today and the tall man was smiling from ear to ear in response to his hybrid’s newly clingy nature. “Got your pillow and stuff?” he asked softly and Minghao smiled back at his gentle owner. He indicated the green satin pillow on top of his neat leather overnight bag. 

“Be good for Junhui,” Mingyu leaned in for a kiss and the kitty turned his head but still let the kiss land on his cheek. “Go find Junhui please,” Wonwoo said, “he’s taking ages.”

“Okay, so....” Mingyu handed Wonwoo the leather Valentino overnight bag. “He only drinks bottled water, room temperature not cold, and don’t even think about putting it in a fucking bowl for him. He’ll lose his shit. He likes a glass of red and a nice soft cheese snack before bed, preferably Camembert but he’ll also eat Brie.” Wonwoo just stared as him as Mingyu continued with his instructions.

“He’ll give himself a wash with a cloth and his favourite Louis Vuitton pyjamas are in here. Don’t let him stay up too late, he’ll get cranky, and everything he needs for his skincare routine is in there too.” “We’ll be fine,” Wonwoo took the bag and waved Mingyu away towards the door. “Call me if you need to,” Mingyu stared sadly down the hallway. “But you won’t have to. He won’t miss me.”

Wonwoo smiled and closed the door on Mingyu’s pouting face and went to the kitchen to unpack the snacks. He’d never hosted a sleepover before but he was already having fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Wonwoo was pleased.

He knew, he just knew, either Mingyu was spoiling the cat or the cat was playing Mingyu for all he was worth. The dichotomy of the beautiful hybrid, resplendent in golden fur and luxury Louis Vuitton but stuffing Doritos into his mouth, was fascinating. “Any more strawberry milk Wonu-gē?” he asked politely when he saw Wonwoo watching them from the doorway. He’d found the Lion King for them on a streaming service and couldn’t believe they’d never seen it before.

The coffee table was soon covered in open bags of corn chips, scattered empty milk bottles, and plates of creamy cakes and pastries. And in the middle of the chaos was Minghao eating like he’d never seen food before and Junhui in a crouch enamoured by baby Simba.

Wonwoo handed Minghao another milk after taking the top off and the kitty blinked up at him before smiling wide and beautiful. “Thanks Wonwoo, you’re the best,” his eyelashes fluttered and the milk almost spilled when Junhui tackled him around the waist. “My Daddy,” he hissed and Minghao just giggled. “Calm down Jun-Gē I’m not stealing him.” Minghao wriggled free and Junhui pouted in his pile of blankets before turning back to the movie.

Wonwoo settled in an armchair and delighted in Junhui’s love of the movie. He sat wide eyed and enraptured during the song and even joined in a little at the end. He trembled when the hyenas has the little lion cubs trapped and cheered loudly when Mufasa appeared to save them. “Yay Daddy!” Junhui clapped and bounced on the couch. “Mufasa is the best Daddy! He’s almost as good as my Daddy,” he gloated proudly and Wonwoo felt something tighten in his chest. “Mufasa and Simba are going to play and have fun and be together forever! Just like us!”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuck.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch and stood in front of the tv. “What are you doing Daddy?” Junhui blinked and tried to look around him and Wonwoo had to think quickly. “Hey! Look is that a moth?” He pointed to the kitchen and Junhui’s head spun around . “Where?” He asked as he clambered over the back of the couch and Wonwoo’s momentary distraction, dazzled by the sight of Junhui’s ass barely clad in a pair of baby blue shorts, wasn’t enough to stop him. He quickly shut the movie down and when Minghao looked up at him quizzically he just shook his head.

“Didn’t see no moth,” Junhui was all pout as he stalked back into the room. “What happened to the movie?” “It was the end,” Wonwoo said quickly. “Why don’t you take Minghao to your room?”

“Stay away from my Daddy!” Junhui frowned as soon as the door closed over behind them. “I saw you making the cute eyes at him.” “Chill out Jun-gē I just wanted another milk.” Minghao threw himself into Junhui’s huge soft cat bed and began throwing blankets and pillows out onto the floor. “Well don’t. You’re not stealing him from me. I know how you are, Mr Perfect with your perfect cat perfection-“

Minghao shut him up with a gentle press of lips. “Do you need cuddles?” He asked when they parted and Junhui bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Wanna have a pillow fight first?” Minghao squealed with laughter as he dived onto the floor and grabbed a cushion. 

“I’m gonna get you!” Junhui roared with excitement as he grabbed a feather stuffed pillow and began to chase Minghao around the room swinging it at his head. The room was suddenly filled with loud and high pitched giggles, followed by the heavy panting for oxygen, and Minghao begging for reprieve. “Wait..... I’m too hot,” he gasped as he tossed his pyjama top into the floor and dropped his pants as well. 

Clad only in a sleek grey pair of Calvin Klein boxers Minghao took up the chase again. His tail waved in the air as he grabbed Junhui and finally dragged him to the floor into the pile of soft blankets and pillows. “You got me,” Junhui smiled as he leaned up and pulled Minghao into another kiss. This one was stronger than the last and the gentle touch of lips soon shifted quickly into a clash and tangle of tongues. Junhui moaned a little as Minghao licked into his mouth and one hand travelled up to card gently through his dark hair. 

“Cuddles....” Junhui’s voice was husky and hoarse as he flipped them over and began to let his tongue travel down the creamy expands of Minghao’s neck. “Whatever you want Jun-gē...” Minghao whispered as he arched his back under the rough tongue of the other hybrid moving down the centre of his chest. 

He shifted up closer to slot perfectly between Minghao’s thighs and sighed into the skin of his neck when he felt the other hybrid rut against him. “Wish you were Daddy,” he pouted as he stared down at Minghao and the Persian nodded his head. “I know. Me too Jun-gē. It won’t be much longer. I’m pretty sure Mingyu is good and I’m pretty sure Wonwoo is too.” “He is a good daddy...” Junhui’s tongue was hard at work again, filling the spaces between his words with soft little kitten licks to Minghao’s bare skin. “I want to kiss him Hao Hao....” he murmured as he ground down with his hips making the Persian gasp and arch his back again.

“I want to kiss him and lick him all over,” Junhui was panting now as they both enjoyed the friction. Junhui was hard, his clothed cock rubbing against the bulge in Minghao’s boxers, both of them breathless and impatient for release. “I want my Daddy...” he moaned softly into Minghao’s ear, lips barely brushing the velvet plush skin. “I know....” Minghao soothed him, voice low and gentle, hands caressing the muscle of his bare back. “Touch me...” Junhui groaned and Minghao shook his head. “No Jun-gē, save it for Daddy, it won’t be long now....” he wrapped his long fingers around Junhui’s velveteen ear and began to rub at the edge. He knew it would make the older come undone and it didn’t take long. 

“Hao Hao....” he groaned as his hips thrust against the other cat. “Take it out,” Minghao urged him as he pulled the waistband of his boxers down and let the tip of his cock free. Junhui shifted his weight and copied the younger cat and quickly resumed his frantic chase for friction. The slight brush of the heads, the barest skin on skin, and both hybrids were brought to the edge again. Minghao clutched tighter and Junhui rode him harder, soft sighs and the husk of heavy breathing, soon replaced by Junhui’s plaintive meows. “It’s happening,” he meowed breathlessly and came, covering their stomachs in white, Minghao following almost immediately.

“Feel better?” Minghao asked when they finally caught their breath. “Our dicks were kissing,” Junhui giggled and rolled on his back. “I didn’t want to mess our pants,” Minghao said as he rolled as well and began to lick the older cat clean. His tongue laved thickly, stroking rough and comforting, easing Junhui into a relaxed state of serenity. He cleaned his stomach, pulled his boxers up, and then laid next to him and the older quickly got the hint. 

Minghao closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Junhui’s tongue cleaning his stomach. He arched into it a little and couldn’t help but laugh at the ticklish feeling when the older let his tongue trail up the middle of his chest. Junhui’s tongue, while rough, was smoother and more elegant than his. It moved deft and dignified in contrast with his easygoing and playful nature and, in that moment, Minghao understood why Junhui was worth every expensive dollar anyone had ever paid for him. He really was a purebred masterpiece. 

“I’m clean,” he giggled but the older continued to shower him with affection, grooming his head and around his ears, finally licking down to his cheek where he pressed a playful kiss. “But I love your cuddles, they’re the best, and Daddy doesn’t give me....” Junhui licked and laved and Minghao didn’t bother protesting too much. Junhui’s need for physical love, his instinctive desires luring him headfirst into affection, was irrepressible and impossible to satisfy. At least this way he was safe and they’d know soon enough of Mingyu and Wonwoo could definitely be trusted. 

“Love you Jun-gē,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around the older kitty and let him nestle into his chest. “Love you too Hao Hao. Not as much as Daddy but still a lot....” his voice faded quickly and Minghao realised he was falling asleep.

“Get in the cat bed,” Minghao poked at him and Junhui grumbled in response. “Don’t wanna....” Junhui slurred but let Minghao push him up from the floor and onto his feet. “Want Daddy’s bed...”

Wonwoo heard giggling coming from Junhui’s room. He wasn’t planning to check on them but he was walking past anyway, intending on cleaning up in the kitchen, and he saw the door open just a crack. He couldn’t resist. He peered in and saw something he never expected to see. Junhui and Minghao, scantily clad and flushed faced, squealing and chasing each other with pillows. Minghao was so cute, his fluffy hair flying around his face like a halo, but Junhui was absolutely stunning in his rapture.

Wonwoo meant to look away, to go back to his chores, but when they tumbled down into the soft blankets he was ensnared. He couldn’t move. He knew he shouldn’t be watching something so private but his body just wouldn’t come to its senses. He held his breath and didn’t tear his eyes away as he watched the hybrids frot, their mouths hot and hungry, tongues licking as their bodies rocked together. Heat spread through his body and pooled below his stomach as he hardened, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. 

It was only when Junhui’s spine arched in that incredibly inhuman way that he breathed again. Wonwoo was so hard, he hadn’t even realised he was palming his cock distractedly, only bought back to reality by the stunning beauty of his hybrid. His breath turned into a slow gasp for oxygen as he stroked himself though his pants, his body on fire, his mind a conflict of jealousy and arousal.

He wished desperately that it was him making Junhui bend, his body was crying out to feel the drag of Junhui’s tongue, to wring those soft sighs of pleasure from the kitty’s mouth. The cats were whispering to each other and Wonwoo strained to hear what they were saying but he couldn’t make out the words. All he knew was this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

Lust overcame guilt and he shoved a hand down the front of his pants. His erect cock was hot in his cold fingers and the tip was damp with the leak of his arousal. Exhalation lingering on his lips, he fucked slowly and quietly into his fist, his head resting on his other arm propped against the doorway.

He watched Junhui cum with a long low moan and another impossible bend of his spine. He was beautiful in his moment of ecstasy and Wonwoo fantasised about what it would be like to be the one underneath him. To look up and see glowing amber eyes filled with love and joy. To feel the heat and dichotomy of hard muscle and soft skin pressed into him. To shed his guilt and shame, to luxuriate in the heavenly sin of Junhui’s mouth on his bare body, to be the one to send the hybrids body into a frenzy.

It was too much when Junhui’s sinewy form shifted and began to lick and taste the cum on Minghao’s stomach. Wonwoo shuddered and came into his hand and finally turned away. At least they hadn’t seen him. Junhui could never know he lusted after him like every other perverse owner the cat had ever had. The idea of being just like them in the hybrids eyes was heartbreaking.

He was happy Junhui had Minghao but he was jealous as well. He knew he just had to accept it but there was no way he wasn’t going to covet their closeness. As he slipped into his own bathroom, discarding his soiled underwear into the basket, he silently berated himself for his lack of self control.

“Nice one Wonwoo,” he said aloud as he stepped under the stream of a hot cleansing shower. He really had to get his shit under control.


	15. Chapter 15

Wonwoo was suspicious.

The apartment was way too quiet. He rubbed at his eyes and scrambled for his glasses, finally blinking awake when he could see. It was Saturday and he hadn’t set an alarm but he was awake at 7am anyway. He was that kind of person.

His feet slid into warm fluffy slippers before he walked into his bathroom to wash up. It was a little chilly and he shivered before throwing a hoodie on and going to look for the cats.

He checked the box before checking Junhui’s bedroom and he found them nestled together in the big cat bed. The pillows and cushions were scattered everywhere on the floor and, despite the early morning chill, the hybrids were sleeping contentedly in their underwear. Minghao was curled up in a tight little ball, his long orange and white tail curled around his thin body, Junhui wrapped around his back. Junhui’s shining dark tail was wrapped possessively around Minghao’s waist and it made a pang of longing hit sharp in Wonwoo’s stomach.

_That could be me_, he thought to himself, _but then I’d just be another creep. Just another scary Daddy making Junhui do things he didn’t want to do. _

He’d say yes, Wonwoo knew that, because Junhui was a good kitty. He was a silly kitty, a mischievous kitty, a clumsy and needy kitty. But he was a well behaved and obedient kitty and he’d never refuse his owner.

He backed out of the room and went to the kitchen to make them all some breakfast. Junhui would whine for cereal but he was going to cook bacon and omelettes anyway.

“Hao Hao...” Junhui’s tail lashed at his best friend’s waist and dragged over the other cats nipples. “Fuck off Jun-gē...” Minghao grumbled and tried for roll away making Junhui giggle. “Don’t let your Daddy hear that filthy mouth Hao Hao...” He climbed on top of the other cat and rubbed his head into his neck. “I’m saving all my swear words for you,” Minghao eventually opened his eyes and smiled up at the grinning Burmese straddling his waist. “You can use my bathroom to wash up,” Junhui said. “I’ll go wash my face in Daddy’s.”

Junhui tossed a hoodie on over his bare chest and sneaked out of his room. His nose crinkled at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and he wondered if his Daddy would make him a milkshake. He decided he would ask very nicely. Daddy’s milk was his favourite.

He slipped covertly into Wonwoo’s bedroom and giggled before climbing onto the unmade bed. It was still warm and smelled deliciously cozy and manly and comforting. Junhui took a minute to luxuriate in the scent of his Daddy, to feel his body heat still lingering in the sheets, before he got up and went into the bathroom. “Cuddles?” he murmured out loud when he walked in and sniffed the air. It smelled like his Daddy in here too but different, more potent, and he recognised the nuance in the scent immediately.

He went to the washing basket and rummaged around until he found Wonwoo’s underwear. He ran his fingers across the dark fabric of the boxer shorts before bringing the soiled material to his nose. “Cuddles....” he groaned aloud as he inhaled deeply and a warm smile spread across his face. “Smells like Daddy’s cuddles.” He looked out into the bedroom and giggled again before shoving the underwear under his hoodie. He knew he shouldn’t steal things, he was a good kitty, but was it really stealing? It’s not like he was taking them out of the house and he could always give them back anytime. “It’s just borrowing,” he whispered to himself as he washed his face.

He tried his best to be quiet as he sneaked back into his room. The bathroom door was closed and he dashed over to his cat bed where he shoved the dirty boxers down the back of the padding. It was the perfect hiding spot and he hugged himself a little as he danced on the spot. He threw his drawers open and began to search for the perfect outfit, deciding on some short denim shorts and long white socks, discarding the hoodie in favour of a plain white tshirt with a flannel draped over the top. As he inspected himself in the mirror the bathroom door opened with a cloud of steam and Minghao came out dressed and drying his wet hair.

“Ew,” Junhui scowled. “Did you actually use the shower?” Minghao smirked at him. “You should try and get used to it Jun-gē it’s actually nice and warm. And being clean is nice. I want to be extra clean when I finally let Mingyu cuddle me.” Junhui stared at his best friend, curious at the expression on his face, when it suddenly hit him. “You missed him!” He gasped loudly as he threw his arms around Minghao’s tiny waist. “Fuck off...” Minghao hissed at him and tried to struggle free but Junhui’s grip was too tight. “If you’re going to cuddle your Daddy then I can cuddle mine?” His beautiful amber eyes blinked at Minghao in expectation and the other hybrid grumbled his agreement. “I guess we’re sticking around this time. Right Junhui?” 

Junhui nodded and let go so he could dance around the bedroom. His hair bounced and his tail flailed around in the air and Minghao couldn’t help but smile as he watched the older cat do his little happy dance. It made him feel warm inside; he’d never seen Junhui so happy, so absolutely smitten and so ready to wholeheartedly trust his new owner. And although he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud he was pretty intrigued by Mingyu and it helped that he had his owner wrapped around his little finger already. Minghao alway knew he was destined for a life as a pampered and spoiled house cat despite his mediocre breeding. This was where they were supposed to be.

“Thanks Wonwoo-gē,” Minghao held his plate out for a second helping of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. “It’s delicious.” He chuckled as Junhui hissed at him and showed the claws on his left hand while the right clutched tightly at his milkshake. It was banana flavoured and too delicious to drop while he showed Minghao who’s territory he was in. “Jun-gē calm down,” Minghao mumbled through his mouthful of toast just as there was a knock at the door. 

“Mingyu?” Minghao’s ears perked up, although his face remained passive, but his body language gave him away and it was Junhui’s turn to smirk at the excitement he could smell seeping from the happy Persian.

“Hao,” Mingyu said happily when he saw him. “Oh, you’re already eating?” Mingyu’s face dropped when he saw Minghao’s cheeks puffed full of bacon. “I was going to take you to brunch. I thought we could have avocado toast at that place you like. The one with all the organic teas.”

Junhui watched Minghao put his fork down slowly and finish chewing as he got up from the table. “We can go for lunch,” he said gently as he pressed himself into Mingyu’s side and blinked his emerald eyes at the tall man. “We can go wherever you like.” “R-really?” Mingyu stuttered but the smile that broke across his face was dazzling and it made Junhui giggle. “Hao Hao’s got a boyfriend...” he sang softly to himself and quickly ducked under the table when Minghao hissed and launched himself at the older cat. Milk and bacon and plates went flying as Minghao scrambled across the table and underneath just as Junhui slipped out between the chairs. “Kissy kissy time!” Junhui shrieked with laughter as Minghao caught him and held him down, teeth sinking into Junhui’s shoulder, tails flying wild in the middle of the mess.

“Shit,” Wonwoo grabbed for Junhui and Mingyu grabbed Minghao and they pulled the spitting cats apart. “His fault,” Junhui pointed at Minghao who hissed again from the restraint of Mingyu’s arms. “His fault. He was teasing me," Minghao screamed back. “Stop!” Wonwoo yelled making both hybrids shrink and still. “It’s both your fault. Now apologise to each other.”

“Sorry,” Junhui looked chastised. His amber eyes blinked innocently at Minghao who silently cursed himself for not holding his wild temper. If Junhui got a punishment it would be all his fault. “Sorry Jun-gē...” he whispered as he trembled and tears filled his eyes.

“Good. Now you two can clean this up,” Wonwoo said sternly as they both let go of the cats. As soon as they left the room Minghao fell into Junhui’s arms and sniffled. “I’m sorry gegē, really I am, I shouldn’t have made a mess.” “I’m sorry for teasing you but you love him,” Junhui smirked as they picked up bits of bacon and toast and a broken plate. “I got scared. I thought we were getting punished but we didn’t,” Minghao smiled to himself as he went into the kitchen for a cloth. When he came back he leaned in close to Junhui and whispered the words they’d all been waiting for. 

“I think they’re good Daddies Jun-gē. You can give cuddles.”

“Yes!” Junhui’s face lit up with delight. He needed cuddles, the good kind like Minghao’s, no scary cuddles. He knew Wonwoo’s cuddles would be warm and fun and he desperately wanted to make his Daddy happy. He wanted to be the best kitty ever. Junhui fell into Minghao’s arms and closed his eyes as the younger cat ran his tongue over his glossy chocolatey fur and down his unruly bed hair. “Try and get used to the shower Jun-gē,” Minghao murmured as the older cat purred contentedly. “It will be nicer for Daddy if you’re clean.” “Okay!” Junhui said brightly as he cleaned up his spilled banana milk, his tail happily twitching in the air. He wasn’t even sad. There would be plenty of Daddy’s milk later.

“Bye!” Junhui waved happily to Mingyu and Minghao as he clung to Wonwoo’s side. When the door closed behind them he rubbed his nose into Wonwoo’s cheek and pecked a little kiss into the soft skin. “Thank you Daddy. The sleepover was the best!” “It was no problem at all,” Wonwoo’s voice in response was heavy with a swirling miasma of turbulent feelings.

Junhui was staring at him so lovingly and with such a sparkling innocence that he felt sick at his actions the night before. He’d watched him in his most intimate moments, taken pleasure in something that wasn’t for him, he’d invaded his privacy and Minghao’s. And he’d liked it, he got off watching them enjoy each others bodies, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to resist if the situation came up again.

So pure and innocent. So cute and virtuous, he was just so wholesome and loving, and Wonwoo would just have to try harder to be the best owner he could be. He reached out and wound a hand tentatively through Junhui’s dark hair and brushed it lightly against one warm velvety ear. Junhui began to purr and Wonwoo held him closer, stroked him harder, luxuriating immersed in the rumble of the kitty’s happy sounds.

“I love you Daddy,” Junhui said and Wonwoo felt a lump form in his throat. “I love you too sugar,” he mumbled and kissed the top of his head.

“Can I have alone time Daddy?” Junhui asked as they pulled apart and Wonwoo hid his surprise. “Alone time in my special cat bedroom?” “O-of course. Junhui this is your home and you don’t have to ask.” “Okay Daddy,” Junhui moved over to the door and opened it. “Don’t come in though. I’m just..... going to....” Junhui chewed his bottom lip and thought for a good minute. “I know! Take a nap. A nice alone nap.” He closed the door over and waved a little. “Don’t come in please. Bye Daddy.” 

And then, with a last little wave, the door was closed. Wonwoo sighed and relaxed at last. Maybe a little alone time would do them both some good. He had no idea what Junhui was planning on doing but as long as he was quiet Wonwoo didn’t care. He collapsed onto the couch and let his breathing slow as he fully relaxed into the cushions. Maybe he’d take a nap too and then later he could take Junhui to the hybrid store and treat him to some new clothes or whatever he wanted.

Junhui climbed into his cat bed and rummaged around under the fabric and cushions to find his treasure. “Daddy’s cuddles,” he whispered in awe as he held the soiled underwear up to his face and inhaled deeply. “Mmmm....” he hummed in delight and smiled as tingles filled his belly. “Smells like Daddy....”

He slipped his shorts and underwear off and tossed them out of the cat bed. “Daddy....” he moaned softly as he gripped the boxers in his fist and began to slide his cock across the fabric. His tail curled along with his toes as he breathed low and slow in time with his thrusts. Junhui lay down on his side and closed his eyes as he imagined the feeling of his cock, hard and smooth, sliding across Wonwoo’s bare skin. 

“Daddy,” he meowed, plaintive and small, desperation in his voice peaking with each thrust. He shivered and squirmed as his claws extended and retracted in his left hand, his right busy clutching the fabric surrounding his erection, the material quickly becoming damp with precum.

It didn’t take long. The scent of Wonwoo brought Junhui to the edge within minutes and he spilled all over the underwear wrapped around his cock. He slowed his hand as his hips fucked though his orgasm deep into the dirty boxers. His claws retracted as he relaxed and he curled closer around himself in the cozy cat bed. “Feels nice...” he whispered, breathy and relaxed, but not quite satisfied. He wouldn’t be satisfied until it was Daddy’s cuddles making him feel so good. Now that they knew they were staying it was time to make sure he got as many of Daddy’s cuddles as he wanted.

Junhui knew how to get exactly what he wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

Wonwoo was drowning.

At least that’s what it felt like.

It took a few moments for him to wake up, rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool from his cheek, before realising he was trapped on the couch with Junhui plastered across his chest. “Good morning Daddy,” Junhui chirped before meowing a little and snuggling into Wonwoo’s neck. “It’s afternoon I think honey,” he croaked out before trying to sit up and shake off his nap. “Can we get up?” 

Junhui shifted just enough to enable Wonwoo to sit but he immediately curled up in the man’s lap and began to purr. “Daddy,” he rumbled, his face rubbing against Wonwoo’s stomach, his arms locked around his waist. “You’re clingy today,” Wonwoo chuckled with his voice still gravelly from sleep. “Want to go shopping?’ “No, no shopping, hates it…” Junhui meowed small and plaintive and Wonwoo’s hands went into his hair. “Not grocery shopping,” he stroked the cat’s ears slowly with long firm strokes eliciting more rumbles, “to the hybrid store for treats and stuff.”

Junhui’s amber eyes glowed bright with excitement as he sat up and nodded. “Yes please Daddy. I can get whatever I want?” Wonwoo smiled and nodded his agreement. “Did you enjoy your alone time?” Junhui giggled a little at that. “Yes Daddy. I really needed it.”

His alone time had given him ideas.

“Slow down,” Wonwoo held tight to Junhui’s hand as the cat bounced excitedly in front of him across the carpark. “Pretty things,” Junhui said in reply as he dragged Wonwoo a little faster into the entrance of the huge store. Wonwoo’s bank account was going to be screaming at him later, he already knew that, but he didn’t care. He was swept away in the excitement of the outing. At least his kitty was happy with the clothes and toys of the hybrid store and wasn’t dragging him to the high-end boutiques along the main road of the luxury shopping district. He smirked a little to himself and decided to ask Mingyu exactly how much money his cat was costing him.

“Good afternoon,” the assistant manager smiled from behind the front counter near the door. Wonwoo knew why he was smiling. He could see another nice fat commission coming his way. “Hi,” Wonwoo said and Junhui hissed and clutched at his arm. “Shhhh…” Wonwoo soothed with a hand in his hair although he had no idea what he was soothing. Junhui was becoming increasingly comfortable with him but it was bringing some strange behaviours with the new and fresh familiarity.

“What do you want to look at today?” Wonwoo steered him away from the counter and past the furniture to the back of the store. This was filled with a whole section full of clothes and shoes, collars and accessories, toys and books and anything a hybrid could want. “Knickers,” Junhui said definitively and Wonwoo stared at him for a second. 

“Knickers?’ he echoed and Junhui nodded. “Yes. Please Daddy? Knickers. Panties. Undies?” 

Each word passed through Wonwoo’s ears like water without sinking in. Junhui grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards a section of the clothing with a big hanging sign in pink that read “Kittens.” Wonwoo gulped. This wasn’t what he was thinking of.

“These?” Junhui selected a white pair of barely there underwear. They were the tiniest little thing Wonwoo had ever seen, all thin cotton and delicate lace, and designed to dip under the tail. “A-aren’t these for girls?” Wonwoo stuttered and Junhui stamped his food. “Daddy! This section says for Kittens. And what am I?” “Well, I think you’re a cat…” Wonwoo’s stumbled over the words and Junhui’s pout increased. “Kittens. That’s me. I’m kitten. And I want these.” 

His bottom lip trembled and Wonwoo snatched the underwear from his hand. “Whatever you want,” he whispered, scrunching the underwear in his hand so he didn’t have to look at it. “Oh! Baskets!” Junhui grabbed a shopping basket from a stand and took the underwear back from Wonwoo and tossed it in the basket.

“These ones!” he yelled loudly as he held up a bright pink pair. They were high waisted and edged in black, had a hole for the tail, and right above the tail hole they sported a big satin bow. “Okay,” Wonwoo managed to eke out as they went into the basket. He wiped his brow and looked around for the assistant manager. He might have to get him to turn the air-conditioning up because for some reason it was getting incredibly warm in the store.

Junhui disappeared into the clothing as Wonwoo inspected the rack of underwear. He was just inspecting a pair of cute gingham booty shorts when he heard a screech and a yowl that could only come from Junhui. He dropped the basket and ran in the direction of the cries and when he rounded the corner he found Junhui against the wall trapped by another hybrid.

“Daddy!” Junhui screamed and Wonwoo ran towards him. “Get away!” he yelled and the dog hybrid immediately shrank in on himself. “Hey!” another voice joined the chaos and Wonwoo turned to see a beautiful blond man stalking purposefully towards him with a leash in one hand. “Don’t yell at him. He’s just friendly.” The hybrid turned towards the sound of his owners voice and Junhui saw his opening and leaped across the floor into Wonwoo’s arms.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” the hybrid shrank even further as he crawled towards the safety of his owner with his tail between his legs. “I was just trying to make friends.” 

His huge dark eyes were filled with tears and his mess of black curly hair almost hid the floppy ears plastered to his head in submission. “It’s okay Cheollie….” The man holding the leash cooed and soothed him and stroked his ears until the dog’s whole body was wriggling happily in time with his tail. 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo apologised as well. “Junhui here is a little nervous.” Junhui hissed when the dog’s head popped up and looked hopefully at him. “Hates dogs, hates them…” Junhui muttered and Wonwoo held him tight. “I’m Jeonghan,” the blond man swapped his leash to the other hand and held it out for Wonwoo to shake. “This is Seungcheol. He’s a black lab and he looks big but he’s just an overgrown puppy.”

The fondness in the owner’s voice was palpable as he smiled at the happy dog hybrid. “Nice to meet you Seungcheol,” Wonwoo smiled and held his hand out towards the giant puppy who bounded towards him. “Can I lick you?” he grinned and Wonwoo shook his head. “Can I sniff your crotch?” he asked and Wonwoo frowned. “Cheollie,” his owner growled a little and the dog looked chastised. “Sorry. Can I sniff your crotch PLEASE?” “Don’t sniff my Daddy!” Junhui hissed and lashed with a clawed hand and Wonwoo grabbed his arm.

The puppy winced visibly when his owner clapped the leash back on to his collar. “Cheollie we’ve spoken about this….” he said with warning in his voice and the puppy pouted. “I was just trying to make a friend,” he whimpered and Wonwoo felt sorry for him. He moved forward a little to stroke the Labrador’s hair and ears and chuckled as he wriggled with happiness. 

“Now you,” he prodded Junhui forwards a little. “He’s gentle and friendly. I’ll help you.” Wonwoo took Junhui’s shaking hand and reached out to place it in the puppy’s thick dark hair. “Soft…” Junhui giggled as the puppy wriggled and whined at the touch. “Good boy Cheollie,” Jeonghan praised him as he sat as still as he could and let the kitty and his owner pet his soft dark hair.

“So,” Jeonghan looked around, “we’re having trouble making friends with other hybrids and owners. Do you think we could get your number, maybe hang out sometime, Seungcheol would really love it.” Wonwoo nodded. It would be good for Junhui to make new friends. “Of course.” 

He took the phone offered and entered his number and handed it back to Jeonghan who smiled brilliantly at the puppy in front of him. “Good boy Cheollie! You made a friend today!” 

The hybrid whined as his tail thrashed around and knocked into a shelf. Something crashed to the floor but Jeonghan was too busy praising his puppy to care. “I’ll text you!” he said happily over his shoulder as he tugged on the leash and the puppy bounded happily behind him.

“I’m very proud of you,” Wonwoo said. Junhui was shaking a little but he’d done it. He’d made a new friend. Wonwoo wondered how many other hybrids he’d been exposed to in the past. Having a friend besides Minghao would be good for him. “C-can I get a reward?” he asked and Wonwoo clutched his hand and took him back to where the basket had been abandoned in the middle of the aisle. “Whatever you want,” he said and the hybrid let go of his hand to dash towards a tall stand of collars.

“This one,” Junhui grabbed a black collar edged with lace and tossed it into the basket. “And this one too. Just in case I’m bad. That puppy was bad and his owner put him on a leash. Do we need a leash?” 

Junhui’s beautiful amber eyes glinted under the stark fluorescent lights of the store and Wonwoo melted into them a little. “No honey, I don’t think cats need a leash…” he murmured as he stared at the deep caramel pools of light framed by thick dark lashes. “But what if I’m bad?” “You can’t be bad,” Wonwoo grabbed his hand and led him away from the clothes and collars and over towards the toys. “You’re the sweetest little thing ever Junhui. Making mistakes and having accidents doesn’t make you bad.” He held his breath as Junhui clung closer to him and he knew he’d said the right thing.

He squinted through his glasses as his eyes scanned the shelves and he finally found what he was looking for. “There,” he reached up and pulled the baby Simba toy down and handed it to Junhui who was jumping up and down in excitement. “How about this?’ he smiled but he already knew the answer. Junhui had the stuffed lion cub clutched tight to his chest as he rubbed his chin against it and he knew enough about Junhui to know he loved it. Junhui only rubbed against things he really really liked. 

On a whim he searched the shelves and found something else and grabbed for it as well. “What’s this?” Junhui eyed the stuffed dog suspiciously and Wonwoo just put it in the basket. “It’s the Tramp. It’s from another movie. You want to watch a movie about dogs and cats?” Junhui thought for a second before smiling and wrapping himself around Wonwoo’s arm. “Sounds good Daddy. Let’s go home.”

Junhui couldn’t wait to try on his new collar and underwear.


	17. Chapter 17

Wonwoo was tired.

Junhui had worn him out at the store. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions and as soon as they got home Junhui had disappeared into his bedroom. Wonwoo assumed he was tired too and probably going to have a nap.

He relaxed on the couch and decided to order takeaway for dinner. There was a delicious Chinese restaurant around the corner and Junhui would probably like the food a lot. Hopefully anyway. Wonwoo couldn’t face another bowl of cereal right now.

Wonwoo had just closed his eyes when they flew open with a start. The shadow that crossed his closed eyelids scared him into sitting up and he reached for his glasses on the floor next to him.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he smiled when he saw Junhui but the smile faded fast when his eyes managed to focus.

“Thank you Daddy,” Junhui said brightly as he stood with hand on hip. “I really love them!” He was wearing a fitted black tshirt on top but on the bottom he was wearing a pair of his new and highly prized panties and he twirled around in a little circle to show them off.

Wonwoo’s mouth watered as the kitty hiked his shirt up in his hands and turned around. “Do you like them Daddy?” Junhui bent over just enough to accentuate the peachy roundness of his ass encased in black edged pink satin. The bow sat on top of his tail and the ends of it swung hypnotically as Junhui turned this way and that to show off his pretty new panties. Wonwoo squinted though his glasses to try and get a better look as Junhui giggled and bit down on his bottom lip.

“Jesus Christ,” Wonwoo muttered under his breath when he realised Junhui had accessorised with the lacy black collar. He was so sexy. Wonwoo squirmed as heat began to pool in his stomach and his cock sprang to life inside his pants. “Am I cute?” Junhui turned around to show him the front and the sight of his cock bulging under the hot pink satin made Wonwoo feel faint. 

He wanted to mouth at it through the cloth, feel the cool fabric under his lips and fingertips, to suckle and taste Junhui through the satin. He wanted to strip naked and grind his erection against it and enjoy the slide of the damp satin messed up by his precum leaking everywhere. He wanted to make Junhui meow for him in that desperately hungry way that Minghao did. It was tragically unfair, how the other cat got to enjoy a part of Junhui that Wonwoo could only ever fantasise about. 

“Daddy?” Junhui meowed and Wonwoo’s attention refocused on the kitty in front of him turning around again. “I said am I cute?”

“Yes honey, you’re very cute,” Wonwoo said. He reached for a pillow to cover the rapidly growing problem in his groin but Junhui beat him to it. He sprung onto the couch and stretched himself across Wonwoo’s lap languidly and with a soft smile. Wonwoo’s hands hung nervously in the air as he had no idea where to put them. His lap was full of wriggling kitty cat and expensive hot pink satin and he couldn’t afford to make a mistake. In the end he shoved them behind his back as Junhui rolled over and blinked up at him.

“Am I cute enough for Daddy’s cuddles?”

“Of course,” Wonwoo said and stroked the cats ear. The vibrations rumbling through his body were strong and made Wonwoo feel even hotter. “Come here,” he said and wrapped his arms around Junhui who squirmed and purred in delight. “Finally, Daddy’s cuddles,” he mumbled into Wonwoo’s neck. His knees slipped either side of Wonwoo’s hips and he sighed out a little breath before testing the waters with a lick.

Junhui’s rough tongue scraped gently down the side of Wonwoo’s neck just as he drove his hips down hard. He meowed a little as he shifted and rolled his hips again and blinked with surprise when he was suddenly rolled onto the couch.

“You said cuddles....” he pouted as he flopped onto his back. “We did cuddle...” Wonwoo said nervously as he began to back away. “I-I’m going to get dinner organised. What do you want?” Junhui rolled over and shoved his head into a pillow. “Cereals,” he said rudely as he sulked into the couch.

As soon as Wonwoo disappeared he sat up and scratched his head. He knew he looked pretty, he checked the mirror like three times, but he still couldn’t get Daddy’s cuddles. The pretty knickers and panties were supposed to work. Maybe he should try some other ones?

He jumped up and ran back into his room to rummage through the bags. Maybe Daddy didn’t like pink? He found a white pair, low cut across the back, held together by an unusual latticework of crossed satin ribbons. He slipped the pink ones off and discarded them on the floor as he pulled the white ones on instead. The white ribbons framed his tail perfectly and the barest tip of his ass crack could be seen below it. The white did look nicer with the dark chocolate sheen of his fur.

He tossed the black tshirt off and replaced it with a thin white tank before stalking out of the room in search of his Daddy. He found him in the kitchen searching though a drawer full of papers and nimbly jumped up onto the counter.

“Do you like these ones better Daddy?” He purred as he crawled on all fours along the kitchen bench. Wonwoo stood up and dropped the handful of papers he was holding all over the floor as his mouth gaped open in shock.

His mouth watered and his hands shook as he watched Junhui kneel on the kitchen bench. His chin perched cutely in his hands and his perky ass was pointed in the air and.... 

Oh God.... those panties..... Wonwoo did not remember Junhui putting those in the basket.

The white satin clung to his ass like cling wrap. They were so delicate they were almost transparent and the way they were barely there across his ass cheeks.....

Wonwoo wanted to clench his fists in those strings of ribbon and tear them to pieces.

A single bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face and he thanked his inadvertent foresight for the jeans holding his half hard cock at bay. He shook as he dropped to his knees and began picking up the takeaway menus but this was a mistake. It just gave him a better view of the enticing bulge stretching the front of the panties and a peek at one cute pink nipple visible through the arm hole of the white tank.

“Daddy?” Junhui said and Wonwoo just stared. “Daddy do you like these ones better? Can we have cuddles now?”

Cuddles.....

Wonwoo was such a pervert. His little kitty just wanted pretty things and all he could do was think filthy thoughts about him. All Junhui wanted was cuddles and Wonwoo couldn’t even do that without popping a boner and wanting to claw and bite, lick and fuck and ruin his pretty kitten.

He stood up and put the menus down before reaching out to Junhui. Junhui climbed off the bench and into his arms as Wonwoo carried him into the living room. “Wait here,” he said as he plopped him onto the couch and went back to select some things from the menu. He phoned the restaurant and ordered anything he thought Junhui might like before going to the cats bedroom to look for something.

The carnage in the bedroom was indescribable. Wonwoo couldn’t remember buying all these underpants. They were scattered across the floor in every shade of the rainbow, satin and lace and, the worst..... the crisp cotton ones. Wonwoo picked up a pair, clean and fresh, white and edged with lace and decorated with a tiny bow on the back. He wished he could enjoy Junhui in these, maybe paired with some lace edged ankle socks, accessorised with a beautiful pearl necklace....

He dropped them to the floor like they were on fire when he got hard again. “Maybe I need to get laid...” he mumbled out loud as he finally saw what he’d been looking for.

“Here,” he said as he turned the tv on. He handed Junhui the stuffed dog and found the Lady and the Tramp movie. “You’ll like this.” He sat next to the cat who immediately tried to straddle him again. “Junhui watch the movie,” Wonwoo gently moved him off his lap and the kitty settled for stretching out with his legs across Wonwoo’s lap. “You promised cuddles...” he sulked a little and Wonwoo felt bad. “After dinner...” he said and didn’t realise he’d wrapped a hand around Junhui’s long silky tail.

They watched the movie in silence as Wonwoo stroked his tail and Junhui purred like an engine. They both jumped a little when the doorbell rang and Junhui wanted to see who it was. “It’s just our dinner,” Wonwoo said. “Cereals?” Junhui’s ears perked up and Wonwoo laughed. “No, something else, just wait here.” Wonwoo definitely did not want Junhui near the door, or the deliveryman, in that outfit.

When Junhui saw all the little white boxes and smelled the rich homely aromas of ginger and garlic, star anise and chilli, his heart sank. He was such a silly kitty. Of course Wonwoo wanted the delicious Chinese meals he’d been promised. It was literally pinned on the outside of his enclosure at the hybrid lab.

He figured if he cooked the delicious Chinese meals while wearing the cute knickers and collars he’d get his Daddy’s cuddles for sure. Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to resist that.

“Come and eat honey,” Wonwoo said as he put the food down on the coffee table. Junhui smiled and slid off the couch to sit right beside his Daddy. He opened his mouth and let Wonwoo feed him a little morsel of chicken, sweet and spicy and flavoursome, and smiled at his Daddy while he chewed.

Junhui had a new plan now. Daddy wouldn’t be able to resist this one for sure.


	18. Chapter 18

Wonwoo was despondent.

He spun around on his chair and watched Mingyu invite himself into his pristine corner office. “How’s things?” Mingyu asked and sat down opposite Wonwoo who just shrugged.

“Fine, I guess, why are you asking?” “Well, you know, after the boys had that little sleepover the other night Minghao’s really improved his attitude.” Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo knew what was coming. He cringed and shivered but it still came out of Mingyu’s mouth unbridled.

“Or.... should I say.... cattitide....”

He winked and Wonwoo groaned aloud.

“That’s the worst attempt at a joke you’ve ever made,” Wonwoo crossed one leg over the other and took his glasses off. He scrunched his tired eyes shut and rubbed them before wiping his glasses with his shirt. He knew he shouldn’t but it was a bad habit he just couldn’t break.

“Be happy for me!” Mingyu leaned back and did the thing Wonwoo hated the most. A pair of enormous leather oxfords landed one after the other on his spotless mahogany desk and Wonwoo scowled. “He even lets me hold his hand in public now! We went to this little cafe yesterday, it was so cute and aesthetic Wonwoo, and he was sipping at his latte....” 

Wonwoo began to zone out. He was happy for his friend, sure, it must be nice to have your new life falling neatly into place. He wasn’t so fortunate. Junhui had yowelled loudly when he left for work that morning, clinging to his back, meowing sadly and sniffling. It was nice that he was bonding with Wonwoo but his behaviour had been so strange all over the weekend.

“... and then we walked along the path through the park and stopped to watch people driving those little remote control boats in the big pond....”

Wonwoo wasn’t ready to consider even taking Junhui anywhere except the hybrid store. He’d hated the supermarket, he hated the noise and bright lights, and most of all the strange people. He had even taken to hissing at the postman. 

“... I took him to that big department store by the bridge and he chose a new winter coat. It cost me a lot, Burberry of course, but he was so happy he was purring. Purring Wonwoo, actual cute kitty cat purring, have you heard it?”

All Junhui wanted was soft toys and new underwear for some obscure reason. Wonwoo couldn’t understand his fascination with endless pairs of cute, pretty, sexy and downright revealing knickers. Every time he turned around Junhui seemed to have pulled a different pair from somewhere. It would be so much easier if he just had to lay down a few thousand on a coat or some expensive leather shoes. The knickers were a nightmare.

“And then, last night, I was on the couch and he actually curled up next to me and let me pet him! I couldn’t believe it! His ears are so soft Wonwoo, I rubbed the ends and he purred and purred and purred....”

Wonwoo couldn’t help it. He immediately thought of Junhui straddling his hips, the deep rumble of his purr vibrating his whole body like Wonwoo’s own personal massager, the warmth of his tongue on Wonwoo’s neck. Heat flooded his pants again as he remembered Junhui barely clad in hot pink satin writhing, begging, whining for his cuddles. He shifted in his seat and tried quickly to think unsexy thoughts. 

Mingyu chose that exact moment to sneeze into his hand and wipe it on his jacket. 

Problem solved.

“So how are things going with you and Junhui?”

Wonwoo wanted to throw himself on the floor and whine about how ashamed he was. He wanted to curl up and sulk over his obsession with Junhui’s underwear, his disturbing craving for Junhui in his bed, the absolute inappropriateness of wanting to hold Junhui down and fuck him into the mattress until his tail curled up and his claws shredded the sheets.

“Good,” Wonwoo said casually and went back to his emails. “Things are good.”

“Good?” Mingyu’s feet left the desk as he leaned back in the chair. “Just good?”

“Yep,” Wonwoo said, popping the p for emphasis, his eyes firm on his computer screen. “We even made friends. A man called Jeonghan with the cutest Labrador. I’m going to try to set up a play date with them next weekend.”

Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu eyeing him with a strange expression. “Sure,” he said at last, “why not i guess?” “Mingyu, I’m glad Junhui has Minghao but we need to make other friends too. He needs to be socialised more,” Wonwoo said. He knew he was doing the right thing. He just had to create some distance, set some boundaries.

Wonwoo wanted to slam his fists into the desk and shout about how jealous he was of Minghao. How he hated the ease with which Minghao wrung soft meows and sighs of pleasure from Junhui’s perfect lips. How he’d give anything to trade places with the other cat and be the one Junhui was on top of, rutting against, clawing and licking and biting and frotting his way to orgasm. 

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but the urge to be Junhui’s favourite was a little overwhelming. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t healthy.

“If you say so....” Mingyu shrugged and went to get up but Wonwoo’s eyes flicked away from his computer screen and back to the tall man stretching behind the chair.

A groan slipped out, frustration spilling over, and Wonwoo ran his hands through his hair in anguish. “You okay?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shrugged. “I’ve just been a bit stressed lately, I just need to unwind. What I actually need is to get laid.” “Oh, well hyung, I’m sure it will happen soon. It can’t be that far off, I mean, things are-“

“Can you do me a favour?” Wonwoo interrupted and Mingyu’s eyes widened. “The great self sufficient Jeon Wonwoo asking me, a mere mortal, for a favour?” Mingyu’s face brightened and he smiled from ear to ear. “Anything for my best friend.” “Can you set me up with that new guy who started in marketing last week? I saw you talking to him this morning by the elevators.”

Mingyu’s bright expression faded quickly into a frown. “Oh..... Oh? Really?” Wonwoo couldn’t work out why Mingyu seemed so confused. They’d always helped each other out like this. Mingyu had proudly referred to himself as Wonwoo’s number one wingman many times; much to the disdain of the older. “Yeah really,” Wonwoo said as he stood up from behind the desk. “Please? You can come over tonight for dinner as a thank you. I’ll even pay.”

Mingyu nodded slowly as they walked out of the room. “Minghao too?” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft and small, and Wonwoo put a hand on his back. “Of course. We’ll go past your apartment and get him on the way to mine.”

It was almost 6pm when they fetched Minghao from the apartment. Wonwoo had been surprised to look around and see some new touches to the place, a new art piece in the living room, fresh flowers by the front door. It was nice. It looked strangely domestic though, even more so when Minghao greeted his owner with a kiss on the cheek, Mingyu blushing and tangling his fingers in the cats soft hair. For some reason Wonwoo felt like he was missing something really obvious.

“We’ll order in from that Chinese place down the block if you want,” Wonwoo said as they rode the elevator back down to his floor. As he put his key in the lock the scent of spices and garlic filled his nostrils and confusion washed over him. Maybe Junhui had already ordered?

He wasn’t prepared for what he found.

“Daddy!” Junhui leaped into Wonwoo’s arms when the door was open. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black briefs and a frilly white apron which Wonwoo definitely did not remember buying. His hair was pulled back from his forehead in a little apple ponytail which bobbed merrily as he nuzzled his nose into Wonwoo’s neck. He had a pair of tongs in one hand and a dishcloth in the other and only stopped snuggling when he spotted Minghao and Mingyu.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed at Minghao who shrugged. “Got invited. What are you making?” He breezed past the two men standing shocked in the doorway towards the kitchen and Junhui bounded after him, long chocolate tail bouncing behind him from under the bow of the apron.

“Did you know he could cook?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head. “Well, it said that in his information when I bought him but he’s never done anything like this before.” “Oh well,” Mingyu grinned and sat down on the couch were a bottle of white wine and two glasses were already sitting out. “Smells better than takeaway.”

“Minghaooooooo......” Junhui meowed plaintively, his face sad and his ears flat against his head, “you and your Daddy and ruining my new plan.” “I didn’t ask to come here,” Minghao checked the pans and looked in the oven. “This looks great though. And you’ve got plenty to share but seriously, Jun-gē what the fuck are you wearing?”

Junhui pouted and Minghao felt bad. “Sorry. I’m not laughing. Just- seriously Jun is all this necessary!” Junhui’s pouted turned into a droopy bottom lip as tears filled his eyes. “Nothing works. Daddy said he would give me cuddles but he just gave me hugs and then pushed me away. No kisses and definitely no cuddles.” He shivered a little under the airconditioner, goosebumps springing up all over his bare chest and back, and Minghao wrapped him in a hug.

“Did you try cute knickers?” Junhui nodded. “Tonight I was going to try food and wine. I even tried rubbing against him and nothing. Hao Hao I even licked his neck. Still no cuddles.”

Minghao felt terrible. “I’m sorry Jun-gē. I really thought your Daddy would be happy to give cuddles.” “Me too,” the older cat sniffled and buried his face in Minghao’s shirt. 

“Ahem, sorry to interrupt.....” Wonwoo cleared his throat in the doorway and the cats moved apart. “I wanted to make a nice dinner for Daddy but now he’s here,” Junhui pouted and Wonwoo chuckled as he reached out to stroke his ears. “Junhui don’t be silly. I’m sure our friends would also love to taste all this delicious food you’ve made.”

Junhui wanted to keep sulking but his Daddy’s hands in his hair and fingers tracing the edge of his ear made him gooey inside. “Okay Daddy,” he whispered. If his Daddy wanted him to share then he would share. Junhui wanted to be the best kitty he could be.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me,” Wonwoo was a little incredulous at the amount and variety of food. Junhui had made enough for ten people - or three Mingyus. At least it wouldn’t go to waste now.

“Did you get cuddles?” Junhui whispered as he carried a tray of dumplings and Minghao carried the soup tureen. “Yep,” Minghao gloated, his eyes bright with mischief, and Junhui briefly thought about pouring the hot soup all over his head. But that would make Daddy mad and would also make a mess and he didn’t want to clean up a mess....

Clean up.....

“Hao Hao....” he whispered and Minghao stopped to listen, “have you been using the shower?” He remembered Minghao telling him his daddy would like him nice and warm and pink and clean. Minghao rolled his eyes and nodded and Junhui smiled to himself.

It was all going to be okay. He had a new plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Wonwoo was satisfied. 

He thought the night had gone well.

“Did you have fun with Minghao?” Wonwoo asked as he cleared up the dishes. The wine had left him feeling warm in his stomach and a little buzzed in his brain and he let his eyes wander to Junhui on the couch.

The kitty had dressed himself in a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a soft white tank and was looking despondent as he curled his tail around his body.

“Don’t wanna share,” he meowed and closed his eyes. Wonwoo sighed. Junhui was getting grumpier by the day and more selfish as well. He worried that he was spoiling him a little too much.

“Junnie....” he said gently, his voice deep and thick with wine and weariness, his fingers curling through shining dark hair. “Junnie don’t be grumpy....” the words slipped out before he could reign them in. “What do you want me to do to cheer you up?”

“Daddy’s bed. Please?” Hope shone bright in the cats rich amber irises and Wonwoo felt a lump in his throat. He knew it was risky, he knew he shouldn’t, but he felt himself nodding slowly. “I-y-yeah...okay. Just tonight though.” “Yay!” Junhui’s mood turned immediately and he bounced around happily. “Daddy’s bed Daddy’s bed Daddy’s bed!” He pulled Wonwoo by the arm into the bedroom and the man just sighed and sat down on his bed. He’d had a little too much wine and he needed to be well rested. The following day he had his date.

He was going to wait until Junhui was distracted but the damn cat wouldn’t take his eyes off him. He was curled up right in the middle of the bed, tail waving slightly as his amber eyes fixed on him. “Ahem,” Wonwoo cleared his throat but Junhui didn’t get it. “Can you turn around please?” he asked as he stood impatiently by the bed. Junhui nodded and smiled as he circled on the bed a few times before resuming his staring.

Wonwoo sighed and turned the light off plunging the room into darkness. “Fuck,” he swore as he stubbed his toe against the dresser trying to get his pants off in the dark. He tossed his tshirt off and onto the floor and slid under the covers in his underwear and stared blankly at the black roof. 

“Meow,” Junhui was shifting around in the darkness on top of the bedding. Wonwoo laid as still as he could while the cat dug around and fidgeted randomly.

“Junnie go to sleep,” he said at last. “I’m cold,” the cat said and Wownoo could literally hear the pout in his voice. “Come under here then,” the man said before he could regret it and suddenly Junhui was pressed against his side giggling and wriggling around. “Cuddles Daddy?” he asked in the darkness and Wonwoo sighed again. He wrapped an arm under the cat and almost threw himself off the bed when he felt the bare skin of Junhui’s back and chest under his fingertips.

“Where are your clothes?” Wonwoo asked as Junhui wrapped his tail around his waist. “Too hot,” Junhui said as he pressed his body closer. “Cuddles...” he whined and Wownoo pulled him a little closer. “Cuddles.....” Junhui meowed plaintively and his tail curled a little tighter. “Go to sleep Junnie,” Wonwoo said even though he was wide awake. He wondered how he was ever going to relax with the gorgeous, and very naked, hybrid pressed into his side.

Wonwoo must have nodded off eventually. He squinted in the dim sunlight beaming in through the window and grabbed for his glasses, looking around, discovering he was alone. He breathed a sigh of relief realising he’d be able to get out of bed and dressed without Junhui’s disconcertingly fixated gaze.

“Junnie?” he called out and found the cat in the kitchen. He was in underwear, again, frilly apron on, again. The scent of bacon and coffee was wafting through the air as Junhui moved around the kitchen slow and confident and content.

“Good morning Daddy,” he smiled brightly. “I made breakfast. Can I have cuddles?” Wonwoo blinked a few times and tried to wake up a bit. “Junnie you don’t have to do all this to get cuddles,” he said with his voice thick from the morning. He walked over and gave the cat a tight warm hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. “This looks great though.”

Junhui left him with a full plate while he went to sulk in his box. He didn’t want it to come down to this but he was out of other ideas. Knickers, dinner, wine, Daddy’s bed and now breakfast. Nothing worked. It would have to be The Shower.

Damnit, he kicked at the side of the box in anger, he should have asked Minghao to show him how to do it right. It was working for Minghao, that smug asshole was getting cuddles from his Daddy, and he didn’t even have to do the cooking. The Shower must really work. But how?

“Junnie?” he heard Wonwoo call out and he sat up in the box. His smooth dark ears perked up cutely as he listened to his Daddy calling for him but he didn’t move. He waited for Wonwoo to come and find him. He ducked down into the box and when the unsuspecting man wandered too close he sprang out in a wild flurry of shredded paper and fur.

“Gotcha!” he leaped out into Wonwoo’s arms putting paper and hair all over his neat Navy blue suit. “Junnie,” Wonwoo smiled lovingly at the kitty wrapped around him, “you’re so messy.” He ruffled his hair and rubbed his ears before untangling the cats limbs from his body.

“I’m going to work,” Wonwoo said, “don’t make dinner tonight. I’m going out.”

“Out?” Junhui echoed as he eyed Wonwoo suspiciously. “Out where?”

“I-I’ve got a date,” Wonwoo stammered nervously. He didn’t know why it was so hard to tell him. “I’m going out for dinner with someone.”

Junhui frowned. A date? Dinner? “With who?” he asked as he crossed his arms and his pout retuned. Going out for dinner sounded like something Minghao would do with his Daddy; right before they had lots of cuddles.

“A man from my work. His name is Soonyoung.”

Junhui scowled. He didn’t like it. In actual fact he hated it. Hated it a lot.

“Dinner? A-and hand holding? Gonna get icecream and walk in the park? And hold hands?” Junhui’s bottom lip jutted out as he remembered all the things Minghao said he did with his Daddy before they cuddled.

“Maybe,” Wonwoo said.

“And kisses? Are you gonna let him give kisses?” Suddenly his eyes widened with shock. “Daddy? Are you gonna _cuddle_ with him?”

“Ahhhh.... maybe ....” Wonwoo couldn’t give any other answer. By the time he got the words out Junhui had already disappeared back into his box. This was not going well. 

“Junnie..... Jun.....” he leaned over to look in the box but the hissing drove him back. 

Maybe he just needed some space and some time alone. Wonwoo closed the door to the apartment behind him and swore under his breath as he headed out to work.

And Junhui knew he had to do something.

At precisely 5:50pm the front door opened. Junhui knew his Daddy usually got home aobut this time and he knew he would want to get straight into the shower and get ready for his ‘date’. He was prepared. He’d been planning this all day and Wonwoo had never been more unsuspecting.

“Daddy!” he called out as soon as the door opened. “Daddy help!”

Wonwoo walked in to find the shower running and Junhui half under the running water. He was still dressed in one of his shortest pairs of shorts, a cute red and white gingham, and a white tank top. The tank was absolutely saturated and see through, his hair was dripping and the top half of his body was shining and slippery with soap.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo sighed, “what the hell are you doing?” “Minghao said I should use the shower but its hard…” he meowed, soft and plaintative, his face drawn out into a sad little pout. He looked up and Wonwoo and watched the man check the time on his wrist. “I can’t do it Daddy! Can’t work it out....”

He huffed a little and pulled at the hem of his soaked white tank. “Help, please Daddy, please take Junnie’s clothes off. I think I’m doing it wrong.”

When Wonwoo reaches out to help him Junhui grabbed his arm and pulled. Wonwoo slipped and Junhui grabbed him and they tumbled into the bottom of the shower fully clothed in a pile of slippery wet limbs.

“Daddy....” Junhui meowed softly as he pulled his wet tank off over his head. “Am I doing it right now?” he whispered as he climbed over Wonwoo’s lap and straddled him, water pouring down onto them, their hair plastered to their skin. “Is this better?” he mouthed the words against Wonwoo’s skin, hot breath warming the cold drip down the side of his neck. 

His hips moved instinctively as he settled deeper into Wonwoo’s arms, the heat of the shower nothing compared to the fire building between their skin. “You too...” Junhui pulled at Wonwoo’s blazer, dragging it from his shoulders. He watched his Adam’s Apple bounce as his owner swallowed thickly and he couldn’t resist popping the top buttons on Wonwoo’s shirt open.

“Kisses,” Junhui breathed open mouthed and soft, lips barely brushing against Wonwoo’s, eyes heavy and half closed. The water crashed around them as Junhui closed his eyes and leaned in and drew Wonwoo closer for a gentle chaste kiss.

“Mmm....” he hummed in delight and rolled his hips experimentally. He was just leaning in for another one when Wonwoo shoved him off and into the puddle pooling in the bottom of the shower.

“Daddy....” Junhui meowed as he reached out but Wonwoo was too quick. “I-I’ve just got to make a quick phone call,” he stammered out before stumbling his way out of the bathroom. Junhui pouted to himself before shedding his shorts and underwear. “Feels kinda nice,” he said to himself as he began to lather himself all over with some nice fruity shower gel he found.

He washed his arms and legs before filling his palm with hybrid shampoo and grabbing his tail. “Feels real nice,” he groaned aloud as he began to vigorously wash the length of his sleek dark tail, hand sliding along the fur, his head pressed against the cool wet tiles. He felt hot all over, strangely on edge, his legs trembling as he pulled harder at his tail.

“Feels like....” he panted and finally dropped his grip on his tail to reach around the front and grip his cock. “Feels like cuddles,” he moaned as he stroked himself and came instantly. His cum shot out all over the tiles and his body shivered and shook. When he was spent he stared down at his limp cock in his hand and giggled.

Wonwoo stared from through the crack of the door. He’d slipped out to call Soonyoung, to apologise and reschedule, there was no way he could get ready in time for the date now. Not with the mess in the bathroom and his soaked suit and shirt and hair. Definitely not with the semi he was now painfully carrying in his suit pants thanks to a slippery wet kitty mouthing kisses all over his lips and neck.

He watched with a mix of curiosity and fascination as Junhui stroked his tail almost

to orgasm. He had no idea the hybrids tail affected him like that. He held his breath and pressed a palm hard into his crotch to try and keep his own cock under control as he watched Junhui jerk himself off in the shower. And when Junhui groaned and said it felt like cuddles his open mouthed stare morphed into a confused scowl. Cuddles? Was he missing something?

He shook himself out of his stupor and opened the door. Junhui was naked now, pink and warm from the water, flushed and relaxed and totally beautiful. Wonwoo had never seen anything so spectacular in his life. He blushed a little as he trained his eyes anywhere but the tangle of dark hair below Junhui’s bellybutton surrounding his still slightly swollen cock and turned the water off.

“Come on,” he said lightly as he held his own bathrobe out. Junhui rushed straight into it with a delighted grin and Wonwoo helped him put his arms through the sleeves before tying it closed around his waist.

“Am I a good kitty?” Junhui blinked at him, owlish and beguiling, and Wonwoo kissed him right in the middle of his forehead. “You’re the best kitty in the world.”

Junhui was blissfully stretched out on the couch as Wonwoo watched a drama. He was still wrapped in the bathrobe and his head was in Wonwoo’s lap while long fingers ran absentmindedly through Junhui’s hair and around his ears. Junhui’s purrs rumbled though them both as he flexed and retracted his claws and his tail curled around his body.

“Daddy what happened to your date?” he asked as he leaned over to grab a cookie from the plate Wonwoo had put out for him on the coffee table. “I, ah, I just postponed it until the weekend,” Wonwoo said as he shifted his weight and Junhui climbed into his lap. He smiled to himself as he nibbled at his peanut butter cookie and curled closer to his owner.

The Shower didn’t work but Junhui had a new plan now. He just had to somehow get his Daddy to take him on a date.

Then he would _definitely_ get his cuddles


	20. Chapter 20

Wonwoo was cautious.

He had no idea how this was even going to go. He realy needed Junhui to begin to relax around others and become more socialble and he definitely needed him to become less possessive.

Junhui clung to his hand as the bell rang and they entered the special ‘hybrid friendly’ café. It was mostly empty with just a few other customers in the specially spacious and private booths and Wonwoo spotted the blond man immediately. “Jeonghan!” he waved and the other waved back and Wonwoo led Junhui over to the table.

“Hi,” Wonwoo said as he slid into the booth and Junhui almost climbed inot his lap. “Nice to see you both again.” “Hi,” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol’s eyes lit up and his tail began to wag furiously. He sniffed the air and eyed Junhui curiously who hissed and spat in response. “Junhui, manners…” Wonwoo admonished him but Junhui just curled closer into his body. He cuddled even closer as the waiter approached and his ears flattened as he curled into Wonwoo’s body.

“Junhui do you want a kittychino?” 

Junhui’s nose twitched and he unfurled himself a little. He didn’t know what a kittychino was but he knew he wanted one.

The minute it hit the table his eyes rolled back in his head. It smelled like heaven. Junhui giggled and kicked his legs before shoving his nose into the mug to find the top half was a rich creamy foam. “Yummy!” he grinned up at Wonwoo as his pink tongue darted quickly in and out, lapping the white foam from his nose and top lip, his throat rumbling with the beginnings of a purr.

Wonwoo tried to focus on his latté and not the heat in his pants swelling from the sight of the little pink tongue that was surprisingly long. It flicked out and danced around suggestively as Junhui tried to get every drop of milk off his face.

The more of his kittychino he sipped the more relaxed Junhui felt. His head was a little woozy and he felt warm all over as he tried to climb into Wonwoo’s lap. He could vaguely make out the voices of the humans over the buzzing in his ears and before he knew it the puppy had him by the arm.

“Please.... please please please.....” he was panting and wriggling in front of Junhui and the cat was feeling to high to protest.

“Please what? Dumb doggo....” Junhui rolled off the bench seat of the booth and onto the floor. He giggled a little and stretched as the dog helped him to his feet.

“Come play,” Seungcheol begged and Junhui rolled his eyes. “No way. Play? Where? How?” Junhui liked the idea of playing. He missed Minghao and the puppy was kind of cute in his own enthusiastic way. “Please....” Seungcheol pulled him by the arm towards the door. “There’s a play area and I’ll protect you. I’m so good at protecting! I promise!”

Junhui looked towards the glass doors gleaming with golden sunlight. A meadow of bright green grass stretched out and Junhui could see trees and flowers and he suddenly craved the fresh air and freedom of outside. “Daddy?” he asked softly and Wonwoo nodded with a reassuring smile. “Go on, you’ll have fun, Seungcheol will look after you.”

Seungcheol held tight to Junhui’s hand as he led him outside. Junhui, dizzy with delight, suddenly decided he liked dogs. Seungcheol’s hand was warm and his nice thick body made Junhui feel safe and secure and he tottered along behind him outside into the sun.

“Over here,” Seungcheol said as he dragged Junhui into a corner. The cat couldn’t actually see any other hybrids out here but Seungcheol herded Junhui into the safety of the corner anyway. “Don’t move,” he said as Junhui sat down in a patch of sun, “I’ll be right back.”

Junhui lazed on the grass as he watched Seungcheol run towards the nearest tree. He rolled onto his back and then sat up with curiosity as he watched the Labrador pee on the tree.

“Right, all sorted,” Seungcheol said proudly when he came back over. His tail was wagging madly and his eyes were sparkling. “Thanks Cheol,” Junhui said warmly and watched the hybrid dissolve into a puddle at the praise. “You can stretch out, I’ll protect you, no one will come near us with me here to guard you!” he sat staunchly on the grass facing the door and Junhui giggled. Dogs were stupid.

“Your Master seems nice,” Seungcheol said and Junhui giggled again. The warm feeling in his belly made him want to nuzzle and rub and he slinked over and pressed himself again Seungcheol’s back. “He’s not my Master,he’s my Daddy,” Junhui replied as he draped himself across Seungcheol’s back and nuzzledinto his cheek.

“Okay, your Daddy then, cats are so weird,” Seungcheol flopped onto the grass making Junhui fall next to him. “He is nice, is yours?” Seungcheol’s tail thumped the ground as he smiled widely, “Jeonghan is the best. I don’t like his boyfriend though,” Seungcheol looked around before leaning in close and whispering.“I overheard Jisoo telling Jeonghan he should get me neutered.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened to emphasise his point but Junhui just stared blankly. “You know....” Seungcheol made a snipping motion and pointed to his crotch and Junhui gasped. “Why? Why would your Daddy do that to you?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “He’s not my Daddy he’s my Master. And people don’t usually do that to cats I guess. You’re all cute and fluffy and don’t slobber and hump peoples legs. Your Master probably wants to mate with you.” His mouth turned down sadly and Junhui, still mired in the lazy haze of the kittychino, reached up and ran a hand down his cheek. “I don’t know what mating is but I’m sure your Master wants to do it if you do.”

“No, no he doesn’t,” Seungcheol sighed. “I hope they at least let me have a heat first. I’d like to know what it feels like before I get the chop.” “What’s heat?” Junhui sat up and shook his head making his ears flop and fluff out. “You know, when you get all hot, and you just want your Master to hold you down by the scruff and mount you and ride you until you explode?”

Junhui shook his head. He got hot but only when he fell asleep in the sun. None of this made sense to him. His head was clearing a little and he flicked his tail side to side as he considered what Seungcheol was saying.

“So why doesn’t Jisoo like you?” 

“I guess I’m always ruining their dates,” Seungcheol smirked mischievously as he rolled on his back in the sun. “I don’t like when Master mounts him so I pee in his shoes. And if they go out without me I rip up things in the house. Papers, shoes, anything really.”

Seungcheol’s ears flopped cutely as he sat up and Junhui decided dogs weren’t so bad. They weren’t very smart but they had some good ideas. “So when you go on their dates what do you do?” He blinked and shifted closer to Seungcheol who’s tail wagged madly behind him. “It’s fun. I just act on my best behaviour and Master can’t resist. Then when Jisoo gets all whiny Master takes my side. If Jisoo yells I whine and make this face-“ Seungcheol put on the absolute best display of puppy dog eyes Junhui had ever seen.

“I can’t do that. I don’t have puppy dog eyes...” Junhui sulked and Seungcheol moves closer. “Yeah but you’re a cat. You’re pretty and your masters always want to mate with you. Just make sure you get to go in the dates so your master won’t mount anyone else.”

Junhui nodded. This was surprisingly good advice. Instead of cancelling the dates he’d just make sure Wonwoo had to take him along.

They walked back inside to find Wonwoo and Jeonghan finishing their coffees. “Anymore kittychino?” Junhui asked as he slid into Wonwoo’s lap and the man shook his head. “No way, honey, that had a heap of catnip in it and I don’t think you can handle any more.”

Junhui didn’t know what catnip was but he liked the kittychino and he liked the sun and he even liked Seungcheol. He smiled at the cute Labrador wagging his tail at his master and purred deeply as he curled closer to Wonwoo. Most of all he loved his Daddy and he was going to take Seungcheol’s advice and make sure he wasn’t mounting anyone.

He also had to find out what this heat thing was.


	21. Chapter 21

Wonwoo was dissatisfied.

He turned this way and that, still not convinced about his outfit, and sighed loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Junhui had padded silently into the room behind him. He moved unnoticed when he wanted to. Wonwoo jumped at the sudden unexpected sound making Junhui giggle. “Sorry Daddy,” he meowed and rubbed himself against Wonwoo’s legs as the man reached down and stroked his hair.

“I have this date and I don’t know what to wear....”

The date. That was today? Junhui began to panic but he didn’t show it. Instead he quickly formulated a plan. He needed backup.

“Mingyu could help?” Junhui suggested and Wonwoo nodded. “Good idea,” he smiled at Junhui as the cat slyly moved over to the bed. He sprawled out comfortably as he lay on his side, tail flicking slowly as he watched Wonwoo undress, the warm feeling in his stomach becoming more and more familiar every day. He rolled onto his back and began to lazily rub his own belly as he watched Wonwoo strip off the rejected date outfit and pick up his old sweatpants. 

He was so absorbed in watching Wonwoo undress he didn’t realise what he was doing. The heat spread thickly through his veins as Junhui meowed softly and stroked himself hard. Wonwoo turned around and the look on his face when he caught the kitty, pink cheeked and panting, was pure horror.

“I-I ... I’ll be back....” he stuttered as he backed quickly into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

“Fuck,” his back fell against the slammed door as he gasped for oxygen. He closed his eyes but he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Why? Why did Junhui have to torture him like this? 

He sank to the floor and stuck hand inside his pants and gripped his painfully hard cock. He groaned, not really wanting to jerk off right before his date, but pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to think straight until he did. He was so hard he managed to pull his pants down just in time to save them from the mess. He spilled into his hands with barely enough time to feel anything other than sweet relief from the constant clawing sensation of his unhealthy attraction to Junhui.

He sat with his back against the door trying to catch his breath when he was roused by a gentle knock.

“Daddy? Are you okay?” Junhui’s softest voice called out through the door. “I can hear you breathing funny....” “I’m fine Junnie....” Wonwoo said quickly as he stood up in a rush. His head spun and he clutched at the sink with his clean hand while he tried to steady himself. “Do you want me to come in and help you clean up?” Junhui sounded uncertain and Wonwoo’s stomach churned as he wondered if the kitty knew what he was doing. He shook his head. 

He couldn’t have it. No way. Junhui was innocent, precious and pure, and not fodder for his perverted fantasies or sick desires. “No, just go sit down Junnie,” he said as he turned the water on and began to clean his hands. “I don’t need any help.”

Junhui pouted behind the door. He couldn’t believe he was this close, he could smell Wonwoo in the bathroom giving himself cuddles, and he still wouldn’t let him in. “Meow,” he said sadly as he walked back over to the bed where he’d been rolling around in Wonwoo’s scent. He was good at cleaning up; especially after cuddles. He was a cat, after all, what else were they good at? His skills with his tongue were all he had besides his cooking.

He rolled onto his stomach and thrust his hips down into the mattress as he craved for something to rut against. The heat in his belly and the fuzz in his brain had been bothering him all day and nothing seemed to make it go away. He was just about to put his hands down his pants when he had a better idea. Maybe he should show Wonwoo exactly how good he was at cleaning.

When Wonwoo opened the door he almost fainted. Junhui was pantsless, one leg casually slung into the air, the other stretched out long and lean beside him. His fuzzy little head was bent down between his legs as he licked and licked at his cock and balls. His pink tongue, wet and shiny in the light, darted out delicate and quick as it flicked across the head of Junhui’s cock. 

Wonwoo gripped the nearest item of furniture as he stood stunned and watched Junhui lick and suck his own dick, small pink tongue laving and lavishing attention all over his inner thighs and around his balls, the rumble of his purr reverberating through the room. A single bead of sweat dropped down his temple as he held his breath and watched. Time seemed to stand still as Wonwoo watched and thanked his luck that he’d jerked off in the bathroom just minutes before. If he hadn’t he really might have exploded.

“Junnie...” he said slowly, tentatively, making the cats head perk up. “Yes Daddy?” he said with eyes brimming full of beguiling innocence and Wonwoo’s chest clenched with guilt.

He’s just cleaning himself. Get a fucking grip Wonwoo.

“Ah, Junnie, when you’re, um, done cleaning, I’m - ah....” his train of through was shattered when Junhui sat up and licked his hand before rubbing it over his ears and nose. He watched Junhui sneeze, so cutely, before rolling onto his back to itch lazily at his bare stomach. His lower body was bare, his dick half hard and red, his hips twisting as he scratched at his bare belly. 

Wonwoo watched Junhui’s claws extend and retract as he itches himself and wondered what that sweet smell in the air was. It smelled of vanilla and milk and vaguely of honey or something even sweeter.

“I, um, I’m calling Mingyu. Junhui please put on some pants.”

Wonwoo escaped the bedroom before Junhui could even sit up.

*****

“Why is your Daddy going on a date with someone that’s not you?”

Minghao’s hands were on his hips as he stared down at Junhui. The Burmese was dressed in a pair of grey boxer briefs and a sloppy old tshirt as he rummaged through the bottom drawer. “I don’t know,” Junhui pouted. “I’ve tried everything. He doesn’t like me.” “He does like you. He’s just stupid.” Minghao tossed the remark casually into the air but was ready for the attack. Junhui sprang from his place on the floor and grabbed at his gorgeous long golden tail and before Minghao could move Junhui had clamped down with his teeth.

Minghao yowelled loudly and grabbed for Junhui’s ear. He pinched hard making Junhui let go of his tail as he yelled in pain. They both sank to the floor on a pile of discarded clothing and pillows tossed out of the cat bed. “He’s not stupid,” Junhui pouted and when Minghao turned to snap back his heart sank when he saw two huge tears rolling down Junhui’s cheeks.

“Junnie...” he whispered and held his arms out. “Don’t call me that,” Junhui huffed but crawled into Minghao’s embrace anyway. He seemed impossibly small as he curled up in Minghao’s lap and the younger cuddled him close while he rocked him back and forth.

“Are you going into heat?” Minghao asked and Junhui pulled away to look at his big green eyes. “Heat?” he echoed and Minghao smiled down at him. “Yeah, heat, you know.....” Minghao curled his fingers in Junhui’s hair and stroked his ears soothingly. “Heat, your special time, when you get all hot and wet for Daddy? And feel weird and itchy and empty...”

Junhui nodded. He knew. “If Daddy won’t help me can I ask for you?” His amber eyes blinked sadly at Minghao who’s emotions crumbled down around them. “Of course. I’d never make you go through it alone.” It hurt him beyond belief to see his Jun, his closest companion, suffering like this. Minghao wanted to run out into the living area and fling himself at Wonwoo, shriek and scratch, claw the stupid man’s eyes out. But he didn’t want to risk what he had going on with Mingyu. He’d never been this happy and the only thing ruining it was the sadness he felt for the beautiful gentle hearted Burmese curled up in his lap.

Junhui smiled up at him despite the tears welling in his eyes again. “Did your Daddy help you?” he sniffled and Minghao sighed. “Yeah, I had mine last week. It was-“ he went quiet before finishing. “It was good. Mingyu helped me a lot so it went quickly and he made sure I ate well and drank water and took plenty of baths.”

Junhui snuggled into Minghao’s chest. He was scared. A heat alone, without someone to break it, was going to be long and painful. Minghao couldn’t break it. He could comfort him and take care of him but there was only one thing that would break his heat. He had to get his Daddy’s cuddles.

“You can’t let Wonwoo go on that date,” Minghao whispered and Junhui wriggled in his lap. “I know. But I don’t know what to do...” “Make him take you along,” Minghao smiled as he moved suddenly and dumped Junhui unceremoniously from his lap onto the floor. “Dates are fun. You liked the cafe didn’t you?” Junhui nodded. He did like the cafe. It was scary at first but he had to be brave and try hard to stop his Daddy from cuddling with this other man.

“Okay,” he said, a little brighter as he stood up, “I’m going to go too. And show this Soonyoung guy who my Daddy really belongs to.” “That’s the spirit!” Minghao cheered him on as he searched the pile of clothes on the floor for some tight jeans. “Fuck this guy off Junhui. Wonwoo belongs to you.”


	22. Chapter 22

Wonwoo was harried.

He’d never planned on this date becoming a family affair but, with Junhui hysterically clawing at his thighs and yowelling like he was dying, he’d been left with no other choice.

“Come on,” he said as he fixed the little bow tie attached to Junhui’s collar. Junhui beamed at him, a complete contrast to the way he’d cried just twenty minutes ago, his tail flicking behind him with excitement.

He’d dressed very jauntily for the occasion and Wonwoo was amused. Anyone would think it was the cat’s date not his. He held his hand out and Junhui gripped it tightly and Wonwoo was a little surprised. His own hands were always cold but, even so, the kitty’s felt unusually warm. “Are you sure you need that sweater?” Wonwoo asked him and Junhui just gripped his hand tighter and nodded. His smile was so bright and cute Wonwoo lost himself for a moment.

Right. The date.

“Ok sweetie, time to get in the car.” “Car?” Junhui echoed and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes, the car, look I know you don’t like it but it’s just a short ride.” Junhui’s lips pursed as he thought hard and a little bead of sweat ran down his temple. “Okay Daddy,” he smiled brightly and Wonwoo grabbed his wallet and shoved it it his pocket. He reached for his keys and locked the door behind them as they set off for the date.

“Hi, Soonyoung? It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Wonwoo reached out and shook the man’s had with the one Junhui wasn’t clutching. He eyed him up and down and smiled appreciatively. He was even cuter up close. He had dyed blond hair and the cutest little eyes and his cheeks were pink and chubby and made him look totally wholesome and adorable. Just Wonwoo’s type.

“Yes, and you’re Wonwoo, nice to meet you too. And who’s this cutie?” Soonyoung reached out to stroke one of Junhui’s glistening dark ears and the cat hissed and jumped back to hide behind his owner. “Junnie, honey, don’t be rude,” Wonwoo muttered through clenched teeth. “This is Junhui, he’s still settling in at home, sorry. He’s still a bit scared of strangers and I couldn’t leave him alone.”

“That’s quite alright,” Soonyoung smiled warmly at the man and the hybrid and Wonwoo led them all into the restaurant.

“Hybrids in the back,” the woman said as she sucked her teeth and scowled down at Junhui. He flinched and gripped Wonwoo’s hand tighter and shuffled back to hide. “I booked this restaurant because your website said Hybrid Friendly,” Wonwoo raised his voice a little but immediately relaxed when he heard Junhui meow quietly behind him. “We are hybrid friendly,” she sneered. “We have a special section. In the back.”

Wonwoo turned to Soonyoung who just shrugged. “We can go somewhere else.” Wonwoo turned and walked out the door with the man and the cat on his heels.

“Maybe we can just get icecream and sit by the river,” Soonyoung suggested and Wonwoo nodded. “That’s a great idea. I feel really bad about our lunch though....” “Dont worry, we can always go out for dinner another time maybe?” Soonyoung’s expression was as hopeful as it was bright and Wonwoo nodded as Junhui hissed again.

“Icecream?” Junhui said as he stared wide eyed at the rainbow of colours encased in plexiglass. “Yes baby, icecream, you’ve had it right?” Junhui shook his head and Wonwoo frowned. Surely he’d brought Junhui icecream. Maybe he needed to treat the kitty more often. Maybe it would help him be less clingy.

“Okay,” Wonwoo leaned on the plastic and Junhui clung to his side. “I’m going to have strawberry. What flavour do you want?” “I don’t know Daddy,” Junhui nosed against Wonwoo’s neck. “You choose for me.” “I’ll help you choose,” Wonwoo shifted a little to try and get the cats nose off his neck but Junhui just wriggled closer and wrapped both arms around Wonwoo’s waist.

“Don’t mind me guys. I’ll get my own,” Soonyoung quipped and he wasn’t even sure Wonwoo heard him.

“Yummy,” Junhui said as they sat in the park. Wonwoo was on one end of the bench and Soonyoung on the other and Junhui was sprawled between them with his head in Wonwoo’s lap. “Tastes good Daddy,” he said as he licked and lapped at his cone and purred. “That’s good honey,” Wonwoo smiled down at him. He rubbed at Junhui’s ear with his free hand and thought it felt really warm. Maybe it was just the lovely afternoon sun shining down on them. 

“Mine’s good too,” Soonyoung said even though no one asked. He munched on his banana cone, his tone a little prickly, as he watched Wonwoo stroke the cat’s ears. Junhui’s tail lashed out and seemed to swipe dangerously close to Soonyoung’s icecream with each swipe and the cat was pressing his feet into Soonyoung’s thighs. It wasn’t very comfortable.

“Tastes so good Daddy,” Junhui moaned loudly as he licked at the cone and pawed at Wonwoo’s thigh with his free hand and the man stared lovingly down at him. He looked so happy that Wonwoo felt guilty for neglecting him. He really needed more attention. Maybe that’s why he was being so clingy. 

“Mmmmmm....” Junhui purred as he enjoyed his vanilla cone. “You know what this tastes like?” His amber eyes glowed luminous in the afternoon sun as he blinked up at Wonwoo.

“Daddy’s milk. But it’s cold, not like Daddy’s milk, Daddy’s milk always feels so warm in my mouth.”

Soonyoung’s sharp eyes flashed to the side as he watched Junhui sit up and climb over onto Wonwoo’s lap. “I wanna taste Daddy,” Junhui purred softly and licked along Wonwoo’s chin where some of his icecream had dripped. “Daddy tastes yummy like strawberry,” he whispered as he licked again and Wonwoo giggled. “That tickles honey,” Wonwoo chuckled in his rich throaty voice and Junhui purred harder and licked up his cheek.

“Ahem,” Soonyoung cleared his throat loudly and Junhui’s tail lashed out. When the half eaten scoop of banana icecream landed on the ground with a few of Junhui’s tail hairs stuck to it Soonyoung stood up.

“I’ll catch you around,” he said and Wonwoo looked up from the park bench. “Oh, do you have to leave? Maybe I can call you next weekend.” “Or not,” Soonyoung tossed the empty cone at Wonwoo and turned to walk away.

Wonwoo shrugged as he relaxed and Junhui snuggled against his neck. The cat had been doing that a lot lately. He reached up to put his arms around him and almost pushed him off in shock. Despite the icy treat the cat was enjoying he was burning up. He had some sort of fever and Wonwoo felt his forehead and then ran a hand up the inside of Junhui’s cute little shirt and sweater.

“Daddy!” Junhui giggled then purred and dropped his cone onto the ground so he could press his face even closer into Wonwoo’s neck. “Daddy’s tickling!” “I’m not tickling honey, I’m checking you, I think you’re sick. We have to get you home.” “Noooooo....” Junhui complained as he knocked at the icecream melting away in Wonwoo’s other hand. He slung a leg over Wonwoo and straddled his lap on the bench. Right in the middle of the park. “Tickle me Daddy, please, tickle me more,” he begged and Wonwoo looked around uncomfortably. There were families here.

“Come on honey,” he said as he struggled out from under the the hot giggling cat. “You’re sick. I have to get you home.”

By the time they made it back to their apartment Junhui was burning up. His cute little red sweater and his neat white shirt were wet down the back with sweat and he was pulling uncomfortably at his chino shorts. “Junhui, I think you’re sick, I need you to wait here while I call someone.” Wonwoo helped him over to the couch but when he tried to leave him the kitty began to cry.

“Daddy, no don’t, please don’t leave me,” he sobbed. “I want my kitty cat bed...” “Okay,” Wonwoo thought that sounded okay, he would get Junhui to bed and then call for a hybrid doctor to come and check him out. “Come on then,” he pulled the cat back into his arms.

“Daddy.... my lovely Daddy...” Junhui mumbled as he draped himself over Wonwoo. He nosed his neck again and began to peck at it with tiny little kitty licks making Wonwoo want to giggle. He tried to restrain himself. This was no time for laughing. Junhui needed his help.

He managed to get the cat into his room somehow and when he saw the cat bed Junhui sighed with relief. “Finally,” he said and tore both his shirt and sweater off over his head and immediately dropped his pants. Wonwoo could barely swallow the lump in his throat when he saw Junhui standing in front of him naked besides his underwear, the cutest little pair of white cotton underpants decorated with a cherry print. And a little red bow on the front.

And his kitty was hard. Obviously, painfully hard and leaking.

“Bedtime. Please Daddy? It’s time for cuddles.” Junhui tossed some extra pillows in before he grabbed Wonwoo by the hand and began to lead him towards the cat bed. And for a brief moment Wonwoo, out of his mind with shock and lust and pure unadulterated want, blindly followed him towards the cat bed.

When he saw Junhui climb inside and recline on the pillows, legs splayed open and ready, he was shaken from his stupor.

“No, Junnie, what are you doing? You’re sick. You need a Doctor,” he began to back away and Junhui began to sob. “No, I need Daddy, only Daddy...” he howled and scrambled from the bed but by the time he got up Wonwoo was already out of the room.

Wonwoo locked himself inside the bathroom and stared stupidly at his phone. He scrolled the internet for the number of a reputable hybrid doctor but wasn’t sure if calling was the right thing. Maybe Junhui just needed some water and time to sleep it off. He shook his head and tried to rid himself of the image in his mind, Junhui’s gorgeous flushed face, his unbelievably sexy body spread wantonly amongst silk pillows. Wonwoo’s mouth watered and he swallowed hard and took a few slow deep breaths.

“I’ll check on his temperate and then call a Doctor,” he said aloud, convincing himself of his plan as he searched the medicine cabinet for a thermometer. “Junnie,” he called out gently as he listened at the cats bedroom door but he heard only silence.

“Junnie?” he called out a little louder and opened the bedroom door but the cat bed, and the room, were empty. “Junnie?” Wonwoo called out a little louder as he began to get a little frantic.

He checked the kitchen and the living room, inside the linen cupboard and behind the curtains, and even inside the dryer. He searched the whole apartment but when he checked Junhui’s room again he couldn’t find the kitty’s phone either. 

It was only then he realised; Junhui was definitely gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Junhui was terrified.

Lucky he’d remembered which apartment was Mingyu’s and somehow managed to get himself up in the elevator and in front of their door.

He knocked loudly before doubling over in spin and slumping to the floor. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat despite only wearing his underwear and his tail thrashed wildly while his ears clampedflat against his hair. His underwear was soaked with slick and the scent of it filled the air around him, heady and thick, both cloying and alluring.

“Oh my god!” Mingyu freaked out when he opened the door to find Junhui curled up in a ball in the corridor. “Hao! Hao come help me!”

Mingyu leaned down to try and help the cat to his feet but Junhui hissed loudly and lashed out with a set of terrifyingly long claws. “Don’t,” Minghao said as he pushed Mingyu out of the way and lay down on the floor. “Junhui,” he meowed softly and licked gently at the other cats neck. “Junhui its me, Hao Hao...” Mingyu watched as Minghao whispered something unintelligible to him, probably mandarin, with a lot of meows mixed in. When he heard Junhui groan with pain and saw the hot flush to his bare chest he shook his head in disbelief. He loved Wonwoo, he really did, but his hyung could be so fucking stupid sometimes.

“Can you get him inside?” Mingyu furrowed his brows in concern and held the door open wide. He watched Minghao lick gently at Junhui’s ears and hair, grooming him so carefully and so lovingly, so practiced. Obviously he’d hd to do this before.

Minghao coaxed Junhui off the floor and into his arms where the hybrid nuzzled and nestled. He helped him walk into the apartment and down the hallway to the spare room where he placed him into the unused cat bed. “See,” Mingyu smirked a little, “I told you it was a good idea to keep it.” “Keep up with that smart mouth attitude and I’ll start using it again,” Minghao snapped but there was a sparkle to his eye that Mingyu knew how to read.

“What do we do now?” Mingyu asked but Minghao was already stripping his clothes off. “I’m going to help him get a bit of relief,” Minghao tossed his shirt onto the floor and pulled down his jeans. “When his head clears a little I’ll talk to him about going home.”

“Wonwoo’s such a dumbass,” Mingyu said to himself as he watched Minghao shed his boxers and climb into the cat bed. He was just about to leave the room and give them some privacy when the Burmese curled up in the bottom of the bed moaned. Loudly. And then again.

Out of curiosity Mingyu moved a bit closer and peeked inside and his jaw hung open. The cats were both curled up in the bed, Minghao naked, Junhui barely clad in his sweet little cherry underpants. Minghao had his arms wrapped around the writhing cat in heat as Junhui twisted and squirmed and tried to rut against him. 

“Hao Hao,” the kitty moaned again and Mingyu’s mouth watered as he stared at the huge wet patch spreading across his underwear. “Please, Hao Hao, help me...” he sniffed and then hiccuped a little and when Mingyu’s eyes met Minghao’s they were filled with sorrow.

Minghao smiled sadly and looked away. “Junnie,” he whispered soft and soothing, his tail wrapping warmly around Junhui’s waist. “Just try and breathe through it. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere....” When he looked up again Mingyu knew. He nodded and Minghao’s face was awash with relief as he rolled over and trapped the other cat beneath his warm body. 

Mingyu knew he should leave. He knew he shouldn’t watch but he couldn’t help it. He watched as Minghao slipped between Junhui’s spread legs and began to rut against the other. Junhui’s breaths were coming in short and sharp as he wriggled underneath the younger hybrid and canted his hips high. It didn’t take much. Minghao barely had to rub against him and the other was crying out in a heartbreaking mixture of pleasure and pain.

Mingyu was too horrified to be turned on. “Can you get me some towels?” Minghao called out from the bed. “I don’t want to leave him.” “Dont leave me,” a tiny muffled voice called out from under him and Minghao shushed him gently.

“Junhui,” Mingyu called out as he approached the cat bed slowly. He didn’t want to surprise or spook the poor cat. “Jun I’m just bringing some towels,” he leaned in and handed Minghao a wet towel and a dry one. He sat down on the floor and leaned over the edge and watched Minghao tend to his best friend so carefully, so lovingly. It made his heart ache to see them like this. He’d picked up bits and pieces of their past but neither he nor Wonwoo ever got the full story. But this was simply heartbreaking and the worst part was the way it was a window into their painful history.

Minghao pulled the damp and dirty underwear from Junhui’s sweaty body and lifted his hips a little so he could put the dry towel underneath him. He washed Junhui mostly clean with the wet towel before discarding it onto the floor. “Better?” Mingyu heard him ask softly and Junhui’s response was indiscernible but Minghao sighed in response and curled around him again.

“Jun-gē,” he heard Minghao ask. “Do you want Wonwoo?” “Noooooo....” Junhui yeowelled sadly. “Daddy doesn’t want me. Hates me. Hates my heat.” 

Mingyu listened just out of their eyeline. He shook his head as he listened to Junhui’s sorry story of rejection and pain.

“I asked Daddy nicely for cuddles. I asked him so nicely Hao Hao....” his meows were so sad and empty Mingyu began to fume. “I sat on his lap and I asked him with all my best manners.”

“I cooked for him and I washed myself in the shower and I even tried the cute knickers. But he hates it all....” Tears of anger and rage filled Mingyu’s eyes. 

“I asked him if I was cute and he said yes but he lied. Daddy lied to me I’m not cute....” Mingyu began to pace back and forth as heat filled his chest.

“I licked his neck and asked for Daddy’s bed and I even showed him how I can be so clean.... I cleaned myself really clean....” Beads of sweat formed on Mingyu’s forehead as his fists clenched. Seriously, he could punch Wonwoo in the face right now, he was so angry with him.

“I even got him to take me on a date. It was fun even though that Soonyoung man was there too. I had fun on the date. But still no cuddles....”

That was it. He’d heard enough. 

“Hao,” Mingyu called our softly and dared fo peek inside the cat bed again, “Hao will you be okay here for a little while?” Minghao nodded as Junhui whimpered and curled closer to his body. “Where are you going?” the Persian asked and Mingyu scowled. “I’m going to teach my stupid hyung a lesson in cat care.”

Junhui sniffed and sobbed a little. He knew who Mingyu was talking about. “No, Daddy won’t come, Daddy hates me. Hates my heat. Hates my cuddles.....” Minghao snuggled him closer and licked at his ears and Mingyu’s heart melted at the sight. If Wonwoo wouldn’t come and do the right thing then Mingyu was just going to keep Junhui. He’d send Wonwoo a cheque and keep them both and look after them the way they both deserved.

“I’ll be back soon. Text me if you need me.” Mingyu walked out and grabbed his keys and phone. Wonwoo wouldn’t be too hard to find.

He wasn’t.

Mingyu found him pacing the corridor outside his apartment, phone in hand, hair awry and lips pursed in confusion. “Oh, good, Mingyu you’re here,” Wonwoo walked towards him as soon as he saw Mingyu step from the elevator.“Junhui is missing, I can’t find- oof....” his breath was squeezed from his chest as Kingyu grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

“Hyung, I love you, you know that,” Mingyu gritted our through clenched teeth as he held a stunned Wonwoo still by his shirt, “but you’re so stupid. Of course Junhui ran away. He thinks you don’t love him.”

“Wait, how do you know? Do you know where he is?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he struggled a little and Mingyu loosened his grip.“Tell me....” he begged as Mingyu let him go. “Tell me please.”

“He’s with Minghao,” Mingyu stepped back and watched Wonwoo slump his shoulders. “Of course he is. He loved Minghao so much.” Mingyu rolled his eyes and a part of him wanted to watch his hyung suffer a little longer but he just couldn’t. He had to make him see how stupid he was being.

“He does love Minghao but he’s only at my house because you rejected him and it’s hurting. He’s so sad.” Mingyu frowned down at his hyung only an inch or two shorter than him in his most intimidating way. It never usually worked but this time Wonwoo shrank back a bit and his shoulders slumped even lower.

“I don’t deserve him,” Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu rolled his eyes. Stupid.

“He needs you,” he said and Wonwoo stood up a little straighter and stared him in the eye. “He needs a better owner, someone who can take care of him properly, someone who isn’t a creep.”

_Oh_.

Mingyu began to chuckle. “Hyung you’re even stupider than I thought. The knickers weren’t a giveaway?” Wonwoo stared in confusion as Mingyu’s chuckle turned into giggles.

“He just likes pretty things,” Wonwoo’s face began to heat up.

“The cooking and the licking and the cleaning?” 

Wonwoo stared at the ground again as he dug the carpet with his toe. “He just wants to be a good kitty. He deserves better.”

“Hyung, did he somehow manage to ruin your date?” Mingyu laughed at the look on Wonwoo’s face. “Yeah, he’s been a bit clingy today, I just thought he was getting sick, you know....”

“Wonwoo, he’s in heat, and he wants you. You know....” Mingyu wriggled his eyebrows and Wonwoo gasped. “No, no I can’t, really? It’s not right Mingyu,” Wonwoo’s hands ran through his hair as he pulled at in anguish bur Mingyu just laughed again.

“Hyung, he needs you, he’s your responsibility. If you cant be a good pet owner I’ll take him. I mean, I don’t know how he’d feel about that, but I know for sure that he shouldn’t be up there in my apartment with Minghao looking after him.”

The elevator opened and both men stopped taking. They stood in silence as they moved out of the way and waited for Mr Lee from down the hall to walk past and into his apartment.

“What are you so afraid of?” Mingyu leaned over and whispered as Wonwoo shivered. “It’s great. Minghao had his heat just a few weeks ago, and we were already kind of settled well anyway, but honestly it was the best few days of our relationship. As soon as he starts meowing for his cuddles.....” “Cuddles?” Wonwoo interrupted him. That was a word he was way too familiar with. 

“Junhui always wants cuddles. But I cuddle him and he cries that it’s not enough and then he sulks.”

Mingyu rubbed his forehead and dragged his palm down his face. “Are you for real? Hyung, I know you have to read between the lines, but I always thought you were a smart man. Do I really have to spell it out?”

The blank look on Wonwoo’s face was a definite yes.

“He wants you to cuddle him naked. With your dick inside him."

Wonwoo looked around in a moment of panic as his cheeks flushed bright red. “But seriously, Mingyu, really? Is that what you and Minghao have been doing?”

Mingyu groaned aloud. “Why do you think I’m always in such a good mood these days?”

“But seriously,” Wonwoo leaned in close to whisper, “you aren’t, like, actually fucking him are you?”

“_OF COURSE I’M FUCKING HIM!" _Mingyu yelled, exasperated, and Wonwoo's mouth dropped open in shock and realisation. 

_Oh....._

“So every time he cried and meowed in my lap he wanted......” Wonwoo whispered, trailing off at the end.

“Yes!” Mingyu yelled again.

“And all the licking and the sexy underwear and the sneaking naked into my bed?”

“YES! Oh my God yes!” Mingyu was laughing loudly now as Wonwoo stood like a statue.

“Oh,” Wonwoo said quietly as he stared down at his feet. “But, is that even okay?” “Wonwoo, hyung, trust me. He wants it so much, he needs it, he needs you. Please come and get him and fix this.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo turned in a daze and distractedly followed Mingyu towards the elevator. “I think I need to take Junhui home.”


	24. Chapter 24

Wonwoo was ashamed. 

He was more ashamed of his own stupidity than he ever had been of his perverted thoughts. He was so ashamed of how much he’d put Junhui through in the last few months. All along he’d been trying to do the right thing and had ended up hurting Junhui more.

He had to get over it. Junhui needed him.

“Just go in slowly, don’t make any sudden moves, and stay quiet,” Mingyu said as they crept towards the door of his spare bedroom. Soft moans could be heard on the other side of the door interspersed with a few meows. Jealousy churned in Wonwoo’s stomach as he desperately wanted to run in and pull Junhui from Minghao’s arms.

“Slowly,” Mingyu must have read his mind, “don’t spook him. He’s very on edge.”

The door swung open and Minghao’s head popped up from the cat bed, hair rumpled, ears perky and alert. “Be nice,” Mingyu warned and Wonwoo didn’t know if it was directed at him or the green eyed Persian who’s lips curled back in a hiss. A soft sob came from the bed and Wonwoo’s heart clenched in his chest. “Junnie?” he called out softly, gently, as carefully as he could. 

“Daddy?” Junhui’s head popped up next to Minghao’s and Wonwoo gasped at the sight. His hair was awry and his cheeks were flushed pink with the heat and he’d never ever looked cuter than this. “Junnie? Junnie I’m here. Come out please so I can take you home.”

“No,” Junhui pouted and scooted back behind Minghao. “No my heat is here and Daddy hates it.” “No, I don’t hate it Junnie I was just being stupid.” That made Junhui smile and he giggled behind his hand. “Stupid Daddy,” he repeated as his eyes sparkled and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes, stupid Daddy, that’s me. I’m a stupid Daddy and a very sorry Daddy. Please come out.” He sat on the floor by the cat bed and held his arms out wide. “Please? I’ll be a better Daddy. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Junhui crawled across the cat bed to the edge and leaned over. The sight was mesmerising, the way his naked body slinked across the bed, his tail waving in the air. Wonwoo leaned forwards a little and tried to swallow the lump in his throat as a sweet vanilla scent permeated the air around them.

“Will you give me cuddles? I promise I’m a good kitty, I’ll be the best boy ever, please Daddy?” His amber eyes blinked so innocently as he wriggled his nose and waited for Wonwoo’s answer.

“Yes Junnie I’ll give you cuddles. I promise.”

Wonwoo almost fell backwards as his lap was suddenly occupied by a wriggling hybrid, naked and sweaty, but filling the air with an addictive sweetness. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Junhui and tried to hug him but the cat just slipped out of his grasp and began to pull at his pants. “Cuddles,” Junhui meowed as he began to unbuckle Wonwoo’s belt and the man had to grab his hands. 

“Junnie, please, we need to go home first.” Wonwoo said softly and to his relief Junhui smiled in return. “Home. I like home. Daddy’s bed?” Wonwoo nodded. “Yes honey, Daddy’s bed, I promise.”

Wonwoo hoped they didn’t run into anyone on the way. Junhui was wrapped in a borrowed satin robe Mingyu had lent them and was barely able to focus on walking. When the elevator doors closed behind them Junhui resumed his attempt at removing Wonwoo’s belt and he silently sighed with relief that they only had to travel a few floors.

Finally, he frantically clicked the lock open, pushing the apartment door just as Junhui tossed his robe to the ground. “Cuddles,” Junhui groaned as he pushed Wonwoo against the wall and licked a long stripe down the man’s neck. His tongue was warm and rough and Wonwoo shivered as he leaned around him to kick the door closed.

“Daddy....” Junhui began to rub his whole body against Wonwoo who was still fully clothed, “Daddy please....” “Junnnie,” Wonwoo breathed low as he let his hands wrap around the hybrids slim waist, “you don’t have to call me that. Just call me Wonwoo...”

“Wonwoo,” Junhui said as he blinked his glowing amber eyes. “Wonwoo I need you.” Wonwoo finally acquiesced and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. It was nothing if not a relief, to be able to let out all his feelings, to hold Junhui’s soft bare skin and kick into his wet mouth.

The scent of vanilla and milk filled the hallway as Junhui began to grind, his body searching, wanting more. “Bedroom...” Wonwoo pulled away and began to lead Junhui by the hand down the hall to his room. 

His back hit the bed and Junhui was all over him. It was too fast, too much, he had to slow it down. “Junnie, honey,” he said as Junhui’s tongue laved and licked his neck again, “Junnie slow down.” This was all his own fault. He knew that; if he had just given the cat what he wanted in the first place Junhui wouldn’t be in such a frenzy. He had to take control.

Wonwoo pulled Junhui closer and rolled, flipping their positions, taking the cat by surprise. He left no time for the hybrid to challenge him as he took control of the situation and pressed Junhui into the mattress. The cloying scent of vanilla was so thick in the air and it only increased when Junhui smiled up warmly at Wonwoo hovering over him.

“Thank you Daddy,” he whispered and Wonwoo almost choked up. It should he him saying thank you. He reached out and stroked one soft chocolate coloured ear and smirked when Junhui began to purr and wriggle under him. “You’re so beautiful Junnie, I’m so lucky,” he said as he leaned back to admire him. He was just perfect, all long limbs and bare skin, his cheeks flushed and his thighs wet.

Wonwoo quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants and smiled at the look of pure joy and relief on Junhui’s face. “Daddy’s pretty,” Junhui said as his lashes fluttered shyly. “You’re pretty,” Wonwoo said as he settled between Junhui’s soft fleshy thighs and trailed his fingertips in the sweet slick covering them.

How had he resisted this? Junhui was laid out and ready for him, willing, eager even. He could have had this all along if he wasn’t so stupid. Wonwoo didn’t want to waste any more time. His cock was straining inside his boxers and his head was spinning with excitement, anticipation, the buzz of arousal. He just didn’t know where to start. 

Junhui made the decision easier when he scooted forwards so he could rut and rub against Wonwoo’s bare thigh. The vanilla scent in the room intensified as Junhui moaned and dragged his erection along Wonwoo’s thigh and Wonwoo leaned down to pinch one small hard nipple. 

He was rewarded with a soft moan, a groan of pleasure, and he pinched a little harder. “Gentle Daddy,” Junhui said softly and Wonwoo stopped. He didn’t want to hurt him. Something told Wonwoo his pretty little kitty had been hurt enough.

Junhui shifted under him until he was free. “I’ll clean you first,” he purred and before Wonwoo could comprehend Junhui had his cock out of his shorts and was nuzzling his face against it. “Smells good,” Junhui purred before running his rough tongue along its length and around the head making Wonwoo fall backwards with pleasure. “Tastes good. Thank you Daddy.” Amber eyes blinked at him in the low light and before Wonwoo could answer his whole cock was in Junhui’s warm wet mouth.

“I don’t deserve this,” Wonwoo mumbled as he gripped the sheets in his fists. What had he ever done to deserve this? His whole body tingled as Junhui mouthed and sucked and apparently had no gag reflex when he took the whole length to the back of his throat. Wonwoo lifted one hand to stroke Junhui’s ear and the purr reverberated through the hybrids throat all the way down to Wonwoo’s balls.

“Fuck,” he swore and Junhui pulled back. “Sorry Daddy,” he said and Wonwoo was quick to pull him into his arms. “No, it was good, too good. Don’t be sorry...” The rich milky smell was surrounding them, enveloping Wonwoo in a thick haze, it was making it hard for him to think straight. The subtle shift from vanilla to milk was driving him to want, to need and crave, to devour Junhui’s lips again in a long deep kiss.

He didn’t break it as he pulled off his underwear and moved his kitty into his lap. He wanted to bite and lick, to own, to make Junhui his in every way possible. Finally, with Junhui purring in his ear and straddling his hips, he gripped his erection and let it nudge at Junhui’s hole.

The sweet slick was warm and wet and he didn’t think he could get any harder. He had every intention of taking it slow, being gentle with his little kitten, but at that first nudge Junhui yowelled loudly and sank down taking all of him in one long slow slide.

“Finally,” Junhui gasped out as he let his head drop onto Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Daddy’s big,” he said and Wonwoo cupped his cheek so he could stare into those golden amber eyes that he loved so much. “Am I hurting you?” he asked and Junhui shook his head. “I know you’d never hurt me.” It was all Wonwoo needed to hear.

He gripped Junhui’s hips and thrust up hard, deep and sharp, revelling in the loud meow he drew from the cat’s throat. Junhui began to ride him, the fast roll of his hips matched by the loud screams of pleasure coming from his mouth, and for a moment Wonwoo worried again that he was in pain. When Junhui began to ride faster he pushed it out of his mind and just enjoyed the ecstasy, the pure pleasure, the sensation of Junhui’s hot body clenching around his cock.

“More Wonwoo, deeper....” Junhui moaned and meowed, his voice growing hoarse, his teeth mouthing at Wonwoo’s shoulder while his claws extended and retracted. “More,” he meowed and pulled one leg up onto Wonwoo’s shoulder. Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly get any deeper Wonwoo grabbed him tight and flipped them again so he was on top. With one leg over his shoulder Wonwoo thrust hard and deep, impossibly deep, so deep he thought he’d never shake the feeling of his balls on Junhui’s ass.

It only took a few quick thrusts in this position for Junhui to scream and cum, filling the air with sweetness and the space between their bodies with wetness. He arched his spine in the impossible way only a cat could and as he panted though his high he dug his claws into Wonwoo’s back. He called Wonwoo’s name as he clenched and his slick spilled down his thighs and his whole body shivered with pleasure.

The pain felt unbearably good as it drove Wonwoo over the edge. The wet slide of his cock almost burned as he got harder, harder than he ever thought possible, his orgasm rocketing though his stomach as he came hard and fast. His hips stuttered and he gasped for breath and when he was finally spent all he could see was the glow of amber irises staring up at him.

“Thank you Daddy. I love you Daddy.” Junhui’s pink cheeks were flushed but with the afterglow of pleasure rather than the prickle of heat. He lifted his head and pecked a shy little kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and Wonwoo smiled widely at him.

“No, honey, thank you. I’m so sorry for making you wait.” Wonwoo rolled off him and lay on the cool sheets as he tried to get a grasp on the new situation. Despite the stickiness on his body and the sheen of sweat covering them both he didn’t want to move. Clearly Junhui didn’t either and he rolled into Wonwoo’s side and nuzzled into his chest.

“Am I cute Daddy?” he murmured as he rubbed his nose into Wonwoo’s chest. “Yes honey, you’re the cutest kitty in the whole world.”

“Do you love me?” Junhui said a little louder as his silky chocolate coloured tail wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist. “Yes Junnie I love you very much.”

“Are you going to take that man on more dates?” Junhui’s amber eyes glowed golden and fierce as his tail wrapped a little tighter. “No honey, no more dates, just you and me. I promise.”

Junhui began to purr at that, his arm covering Wonwoo’s chest as his tail circled the man’s waist and he tossed a leg over his hips as well.

“Can I clean you Daddy?” Junhui whispered and Wonwoo shook his head. “Maybe later. Let’s just have a little rest.”

“Okay Daddy,” Junhui snuggled a little closer. The heat of his skin began to flare into life again and Wonwoo sighed with a weary contentment. As Junhui began to rut against his thigh again he chuckled to himself. It was going to be a long night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunshine Jun day - this is the last chapter. I always hoped to finish up on this day and I hope if you have enjoyed this and also read Ashen Squall you could see the parallels. I love writing companion pieces and I have enjoyed reading everyone’s comments on this work. Thanks for reading xxx

Wonwoo was itchy.

Something rough was tickling at his neck and face and hair. He opened one eye, barely, and realised it was Junhui. He laid perfectly still and let the cat satisfy his instincts as he cleaned Wonwoo’s face and neck and finally running a rough tongue over the man’s hair.

“Junnie,” Wonwoo chuckled as he closed his eyes again and rolled, grabbing the cat tightly, making his limber body roll too. “It’s too early, lets just save the cleaning for later...” 

As Junhui slid his rough tongue slowly down Wonwoo’s warm body he knew there was no chance of that.

Wonwoo gave in and gave himself over completely. His whole body relaxed into a state of pure bliss as his bones turned to jelly and his his brain turned to mush. The sweet scent, the familiar warm notes of vanilla and milk, filled the air and Wonwoo’s body responded accordingly. Even though he’d fucked him four times last night one touch from his kitty had him hard again.

“I’m happy,” Junhui said softly as his kitten licks ran a trail down Wonwoo’s stomach. It made the man’s heart clench in his chest. After all he’d put him thorough Junhui still only treated Wonwoo with the utmost love and care and respect. He didn’t think he deserved it but he would earn it any way he could.

“I’m happy too Junnie,” Wonwoo said as he shivered all over. He’d never get used to the feeling of Junhui’s rough tongue laving its way down his erection, the way Junhui purred at the taste of his cock dripping in anticipation, the hot swallow as the hybrids throat closed around him. This was his forever and he still couldn’t believe it.

The sweet vanilla scent of his slick intensified as Junhui abandoned the blowjob over what he really wanted. He clambered up from his place between Wonwoo’s knees and straddled him instead. Wonwoo didn’t think he’d ever get over his fascination with how wet his kitten was for him; the feeling of the viscous liquid coating the inside of Junhui’s thighs. As Junhui slid down effortlessly onto Wonwoo’s cock as small gasp escaped his mouth, breathy and gentle, a prettier sound never heard.

“Daddy?” Junhui blinked down as he began to rode him, “you love Junnie lots?” “Of course,” Wonwoo frowned in concentration as he made sure he said the right thing. Junhui in heat was an unpredictable mess of hormones and feelings and Wonwoo didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. 

“Love Junnie enough for a date?” “Yes darling, of course, as soon as your heat is done.” The tension in his body increased as Junhui rode him faster. The tight heat of his insides was impossibly sensual and the scent filling the room had Wonwoo dizzy with hormones. 

“Love Junnie enough to go to the hybrid store and buy some knickers and some collars and some new stuffies?” Junhui’s words were clipped with his breathlessness as he squeezed Wonwoo with his insides. Wonwoo mumbles something incoherent but the intention was there. He’d buy Junhui every stuffed toy in the place if he could just hold onto this feeling a little longer.

“Enough to have another cafe play with Cheollie?” Wonwoo’s eyes opened and looked up to see Junhui’s staring down at him. They were muted with a warm glow of happiness and Wonwoo felt himself wandering lost inside them for a little too long. “I’ll call Jeonghan tomorrow,” he cried out as his hips bucked up. He was on the edge and wasn’t going to be able to hold out. “Good....” Junhui purred and fell forward onto Wonwoo’s chest as his hips rolled harder. “I like Cheollie....”

Silence fell as Junhui stopped rolling his hips. Wonwoo was briefly worried something was wrong when he felt the cat slip off his body but he sat up to find Junhui settling on all fours. His elbowed were on the bed and his tail was waving slowly as his ass faced up. Wonwoo in that moment just couldn’t believe his luck. He couldn’t imagine what he would have missed out on if he never went to China with Mingyu that weekend so long ago.

His cock plunged deep, slow but sharp, making Junhui cry out loud meows of pleasure. The harder he thrust the further deep into the pillows Junhui buried his face. His noises were muffled but as he came Wonwoo could still hear what he was saying. He knew he wasn’t in a right headspace but Wonwoo was still a little surprised to hear Junhui gasping “breed me Daddy..” into the bedding.

It was a revelation. Wonwoo’s fingers were almost bruising as he gripped his hips, skin slapping together, heat spreading through his body. He bent down and covered as much of Junhui’s back as he could while he came hard, kisses pressed into Junhui’s pliant spine, even mouthing gently at the tail waving in his face. As he slipped out of Junhui and pulled the hybrid into his arms he finally understood what his heat meant. He should have known all along.

Junhui nodded off and Wonwoo held him as he stared at the roof in contemplation. As he watched Junhui mumble in his sleep and clutch at his stomach he knew he had to do something.

Two weeks later....

“Can we go to the shops?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes of course. What do you want though?’ the smile on Junhui’s face was so adorable he almost melted. “Cereals Daddy. What else?”

An hour later Wonwoo had Junhui secured in the shopping cart. He wheeled him up and down the aisles of the grocery store, adding one of every kind of cereal, adding whole milk and skim milk and almond milk as well. He added sour cream, pouring cream, whipping cream and even a can of dairy whip as Junhui chattered excitedly the whole time. He had a tendency to hide inside his hoodie when they passed adults, men and women, but Wonwoo noticed when they passed small children or babies Junhui’s eyes seemed to light up. This had been happening for a little while now, ever since his heat, and it had given Wonwoo an idea which was about to come to fruition at last.

As they were approaching the registers a woman walked straight towards them. “Oh,” she cooed loudly as she reached a hand out for one of Junhui’s ears. “Your pet is so cute.” She managed to stroke one before Junhui had time to retreat to the safety of his enormous hoodie and his lips curled back in a sharp warning hiss.

“Your pet isn’t very friendly,” she said as her face twisted into a scowl. “He’s not my pet. He’s my boyfriend and you shouldn’t touch him without his consent.” Wonwoo stared blankly at her and she stared back before blinking her shock away. “I guess you’re right,” she said as she turned on her heel and walked away briskly.

“Daddy!” Junhui sprung out of the cart and into Wonwoo’s arms sending the trolley careening into a huge display of toilet paper. “Daddy did you mean it? Am I really your boyfriend? No eon’s ever called me that before.” As Junhui wrapped long warm arms so lovingly around Wonwoo’s neck and kissed him so deep and slow in the middle of the supermarket he really thought that word didn’t do it justice. Wonwoo decided to worry about semantics and definitions later. He had a mission now and he prised himself gently from Junhui’s clutches and began to restack the toilet paper.

“Thank you for the nice date Daddy,” Junhui smiled brightly as they walked out to the car. “Junnie, its not a date every time we leave the house,” Wonwoo had to chuckle as Junhui sucked on one of the icecreams they’d just bought. The box didn’t even make it to the car. “Can we go buy more collars and knickers now?” Junhui’s eyes pleaded as Wonwoo pushed the shopping bags full of cereal and milk and Junhui clung to his arm. The cars in the carpark made him skittish but he felt a lot braver when he had Wonwoo to hold on to. “Maybe tomorrow,” Wonwoo said as his eyes begged Junhui to understand. He needed to go somewhere on his own today.

Junhui sulked in the car. Wonwoo just drove. He knew his kitty was getting more and more spoilt every day but he didn’t really mind. The more spoiled he was the cuter he looked and Wonwoo was a sucker for the pout pursing Junhui’s lips. He just endured the silence. He’d have plenty of time to kiss that pout away later; especially if everything went to plan that afternoon. Junhui had no idea.

While Wonwoo stacked the shopping away in the cupboards Junhui had laid on the floor in the middle of the kitchen forcing him to sidestep him while he unpacked the bags.

“I’m going out for a while darling,” Wonwoo said but Junhui just ignored him. “Be a good kitty while I’m gone.” Wonwoo slipped his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and phone. Silence answered him before he heard the slamming of Junhui’s bedroom door. Wonwoo just chuckled to himself as he closed the front door behind himself making sure to lock it.

Junhui rolled around on his cat bed and tossed the pillows everywhere. He was so so mad. He tried to be a good kitty and really thought his daddy would give him everything he deserved. He’d been so good at the shops until that horrible lady tried to touch him. Daddy _promised_ new collars. He _promised_ him new knickers. He promised and then said no and then went out and left without him.

Junhui hissed at the curtain waving in the breeze before slashing at it with a whole handful of extended claws. He shredded the edge a little before he felt bad and hid behind it instead. He shuffled backwards until his whole body was hidden behind the curtain and eventually, after a lot of pouting and sulking, he finally fell asleep.

The sound of the front door woke him. His nose sniffled and tested the air as something unfamiliar wafted towards him. It was the nice smell of his daddy combined with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was almost a mix of fur and milk and something soft, dainty, something that made a stirring inside his stomach flare into life.

“Junnie,” his daddy’s voice called out. “Come out here. I’ve got someone who wants to meet you.”

At the sound of a teeny tiny meow Junhui threw the door open. “Baby?” he asked as Wonwoo stood on the other side grinning widely. He had a soft little white blanket in his arms and Junhui immediately reached out to take it. “A baby?” His eyes filled with tears and Wonwoo laughed awkwardly to hide his own.

“Yes Junnie, I really thought we were ready, and I saw the way you’ve been looking at the babies in the supermarket.”

Junhui sat down on the floor and pulled the corner of the blanket back. Golden amber eyes, a mirror of his own, stared up at him from a tiny face covered in luxurious chocolate brown fur. “He’s just like me,” Junhui blinked up at Wonwoo from the floor. “She,” Wonwoo sat down across from him and leaned in to peck a tiny kiss on his lips. “It’s a little girl. Now you have to name her.”

“Cat,” Junhui said definitely and held the tiny Burmese kitten against his chest. “Junnie you can’t call her Cat.” “Why not?” Junhui held her so close, so gently and carefully, that Wonwoo knew he’d made the right decision. Junhui deserved a baby. He deserved everything and Wonwoo was going to make sure he gave it to him.

“Ok,” Junhui said. “Then I’m going to call her Happy because I am.”

Wonwoo wasn’t going to argue with that.

Happy was perfect.

The end....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the other side of this (Mingyu x Minghao) drop me a comment here or let me know on twitter because I’m considering it if there’s interest.
> 
> Twitter is : @abnegwrites
> 
> Again - thanks for reading xx


	26. Act II: thank you

Thank you everyone - my readers are seriously the best I appreciate every single one of you xxxx

Act II: Acts of Temptation is now out!


End file.
